Nunca apuestes contra un Malfoy
by Lady Ibuprofeno
Summary: Pansy y Draco hacen una apuesta: si él es capaz de seducir a Dolores Umbridge, ella le declarará sus verdaderos sentimientos a Hermione. Pansmione.
1. Cuando el diablo no tiene qué hacer

**Capítulo 1: "cuando el diablo no tiene qué hacer…" **

oOo

* * *

**N/A: **Esta va a ser una historia corta, de tres capítulos, en la que va a haber sexo explícito y underage. Final feliz, como siempre. Todos los personajes son un poco oscuros, también como siempre.

Mando un saludo a bellatrix976, por lo que nos hemos reído con el argumento de este fic.

**Disclaimer**: obviamente no poseo los derechos de Harry Potter.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE**: Como al final esta historia ha cobrado vida propia y se siguen sumando capítulos, he decidido hacer algunos cambios. He quitado a Dolores/Draco como pareja en la descripción del fic, porque en realidad no son pareja. Dolores no es más que la causa por la cual luego después van a suceder otras cosas. Pero no quiero que nadie se lleve una sorpresa desagradable. En el segundo capítulo Draco y Dolores tienen sexo. No obstante, si te interesa el Pansmione pero no te apetece leer un Dracolores, con que te saltes el capítulo 2 es suficiente (no vas a perder nada relevante para la trama que no se explique luego). El verdadero interés romántico de Draco es Harry, y Dolores solo va a volver a aparecer como malvada directora, no como amante de nadie.

* * *

oOo

Pansy estaba aburrida, y ya se sabe lo que dicen: "cuando el diablo no tiene qué hacer, en algo se ha de entretener". Se estaba emborrachando sola en la sala común de Slytherin, a base de whisky de fuego, camuflado dentro de una cantimplora de excursionista. Por supuesto, no estaba autorizada para beber eso, ningún chico de su edad lo estaba, pero ¿quién le iba a decir nada a ella, que era prefecta y miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial? Ella podía hacer, literalmente, lo que le diese la gana.

Pero el alcohol la estaba embotando, y no se sentía más entretenida ni más feliz que antes. Estaba empezando a echar de menos a las chicas: Millicent, Tracey, y Daphne siempre solían tener algún chisme jugoso que contar, aunque a veces le costase trabajo soportar a ese pedazo de carne con ojos que era Millicent.

Desgraciadamente, era sábado y todos habían decidido irse a Hogsmeade. Ella también hubiese podido ir, si no se hubiese lesionado jugando al quidditch. Una lesión sin importancia, pero suficiente como para que la señora Pomfrey le hubiese recomendado quedarse ese día descansando en su sala común. La chica no iba a discutírselo. Era bastante aprensiva en lo que a enfermedades y malestar físico se refería. Así que allí estaba ella ahora, desparramada en un cómodo sofá de cuero negro, en la verdosa sala común. Ni siquiera podía ir a molestar a Ron Weasley, y cantarle aquello de "A Weasley vamos a coronar". Aquél sábado apestaba, pensó dando otro trago a su cantimplora.

Aunque por molestar, a quién más disfrutaría haciéndolo sería a la sangre sucia de Granger. Eso no era ningún secreto para nadie, pensó sintiéndose vagamente inquieta, mientras cruzaba las piernas y las descruzaba. Inconscientemente volvió a cruzar las piernas, notando un cosquilleo incómodo y placentero al mismo tiempo. "Podría ir a masturbarme al dormitorio, en realidad ahora es el mejor momento, pues nadie me va a molestar", pensó Pansy, pero cambió inmediatamente de opinión cuando su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy, entró en la sala común buscándola con la mirada.

-Ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, rubio, pero en serio, deberías estar disfrutando del buen día que hace, y no quedarte un sábado encerrado entre cuatro paredes, -dijo en broma la chica, aunque estaba más que contenta de verlo.

-¡Más quisieras tú que no pudiese vivir sin ti, engreída! Me he hartado de aguantar simios. La verdad, puestos a escoger entre la fauna del lugar, prefiero la compañía de una serpiente como tú. Está más en concordancia con mi alcurnia, ¿no crees?

-Yo ya te lo he dicho muchas veces: somos tal para cual. Algún día se te pasará esa tontería con Harry, y comprenderás que lo mejor que podemos hacer es prometernos. ¡Un buen y tradicional matrimonio de conveniencia, que nos solucione la vida a los dos! ¡Eso es lo que nos hace falta!

-Esto… Pansyti… lo que tiene esa cantimplora no es agua ¿verdad? ¿Qué es?

-Una poción para los corazones solitarios y rotos. Toma un trago: tú la necesitas más que yo, -dijo Pansy con cierta crueldad.

-No suelo beber whisky de fuego antes de la hora del almuerzo, pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento.

-De nada, señor Malfoy. ¡Más para mí! –Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-No es que yo me quiera meter en tu vida ni nada por el estilo, pero tú tampoco deberías beber tan temprano. ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así: quiero decir que eres una mala pécora, pero no sueles tener conductas autodestructivas…

-¿Debería sentirme halagada por lo de mala pécora?

-Desde luego. ¡Te lo he dicho como un cumplido!

-Supongo que la vida se ha vuelto demasiado aburrida como para aguantarla sin un poco de medicina para el alma, -explicó la slytherin, dando una fría y desapegada mirada a su alrededor.

-A ti lo que te pasa es que te has enamorado… ¡Te has enamorado de la sangre sucia! –Dijo Draco, burlón.

-¡Repite eso una vez más y te retiro la palabra para siempre, a pesar de lo mucho que te quiero! -Exclamó Pansy, furiosa, mientras miraba a su alrededor por si alguien más había escuchado la inconveniencia de Draco, tranquilizándose al momento: por suerte, estaban por completo solos.

-Pansy, Pansyti, discúlpame si te he molestado. Pero creo que te estás equivocando en este asunto. Lo que tendrías que hacer, sería tratar de acercarte a ella. Creo que si fueses un poco más amable con ella, tendrías posibilidades. O al menos tantas como cualquier otra chica.

-¿Draco? ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa? –Preguntó la morena, apartándose el flequillo de los ojos y mostrando un súbito interés.

-Puede que sí. Puede que no…

-¡Draco!

-¿Qué me das por mi información? ¡Los Malfoy no hacemos nada gratis!

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? –Preguntó Pansy entrecerrando los ojos.

-Que dejes de hacer el tonto, -dijo Draco, señalando la cantimplora de su amiga.

-¿Merece la pena lo que me vas a contar?

-Tendrás que juzgarlo tú misma, querida. Pero creo que sí. Creo que encontrarás mi información… interesante.

-Hecho entonces. Te prometo que no beberé sola, y que en ningún caso beberé antes de que caiga la noche ¿suficiente?

-Creo que por ahora será suficiente. Agárrate al sofá, porque el chisme es de los buenos.

-¡Suéltalo ya! ¿Le han encontrado a la Granger revistas con fotos de chicas muggles? ¿La han visto mirando mucho a alguna?

-Mucho mejor que todo eso. Resulta que ha tenido novia.

-¡No! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Y quién es? ¿Parvati? ¿La hermana de Weasley?

-Mi prima.

-¿Qué prima? ¡Tú no tienes primos!

-Sí que tengo, aunque haya sido desheredada. La hija de mi tía Andrómeda. Que es mestiza, aurora y trabaja en el Ministerio, por más señas. Es bastante desagradable de mirar, y más aún de escuchar, y como siete u ocho años mayor que nosotros, desde luego. Pero al parecer a tu querida Granger no le importó nada de esto.

Pansy arrugó la nariz con desprecio. Con una aurora. Típico de la Granger. No entendía qué veía en ella, para no poder de dejar de pensar en aquella irritante chica de pelo castaño, con la que incluso soñaba por las noches…

-¿Y cómo te has enterado de esto?

-No se lo puedes contar a nadie, -amonestó Draco, levantando el dedo.

-¡No se lo contaré a nadie! –Exclamó la chica, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Y ahora, dime ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿No será un rumor falso?

-No es falso. Me lo ha contado mi madre, y a ella se lo contó la suya, su hermana. A pesar de que mi tía fue expulsada de la familia, ellas hablan de vez en cuando, en secreto. Y por eso tú no debes contárselo a nadie.

-Tranquilo, no tengo el menor interés en divulgar los asuntos de tu familia, y sabes que con todo eso soy muy discreta. Pero dime. Dices que _ha tenido_ novia. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Han cortado?

-Definitivamente. Al parecer mi prima la aurora anda ahora medio enredada con… -Y Draco dejó de hablar, mirándola con una ceja levantada, buscando su expectación.

-¿Con quién? ¡No te hagas el misterioso!

-¿Te acuerdas de aquél profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que resultó ser un hombre lobo?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¡Fue uno de los mejores chismes de los que hemos disfrutado! ¿Con _ese_? ¡Qué bajo ha caído la familia Black! –Exclamó burlona la morena.

-Oye, ten cuidado con lo que dices, no vaya a ser que te muerdas la lengua y te envenenes. El caso es que si ves a la Granger un poco tristona y alicaída últimamente… ya sabes a que se debe. Y francamente, querida: no creo que vuelvas a tener una oportunidad como esta. Ella no tiene muchas amigas, siempre va por ahí con Harry y el imbécil de Weasley. Harry no sabe nada de esto, o me lo hubiese comentado. Me apuesto lo que sea a que la Granger se lo está guardando todo, y no tiene con quién desahogarse. Podrías pedirle perdón por haberla molestado alguna que otra vez, tratar de ser su mejor amiga… y entonces ¡atacar sin piedad a la yugular!

-¡Qué rastrero! ¡Me encanta! Pero ni muerta le pido perdón. ¡Me lo tendría que pedir ella a mí!

-¿Serías capaz de desperdiciar una ocasión así solo por no pedirle perdón?

-Algunas todavía tenemos orgullo y dignidad. ¿Cómo te va con Potter? ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir, verdad? ¿Les ha contado ya a sus amiguitos lo vuestro, o sigue avergonzándose de ti?

-Yo tampoco le he contado a nadie lo que tengo con Harry, solo a ti, y solo porque eres mi mejor amiga y sé que puedo confiar en ti.

-¿Te das cuenta de que te estás poniendo excusas a ti mismo para no dejarlo de una vez? ¿Qué necesitas para darte cuenta de que no te quiere? ¿Verlo un día de la mano de la pelirroja?

-¡Él no me va a dejar por una Weasley pobretona e insulsa! ¡Solo nos estamos dando un tiempo!

-Él no sabe cómo decirte que no le interesas, Draco, pero está tan liado con sus historias de salvar el mundo de los malvados mortífagos, que incluso pasa de cortar contigo. ¡Está dejando que lo hagas tú por cansancio, y le evites así a él el disgusto!

-¡Eso no es así! ¡A ti lo que te pasa es que eres una cobarde y una amargada y la tomas conmigo, porque yo sí soy capaz de hacer lo que tú no te atreves! ¡Vas a dejar pasar tu vida por delante con tal de no asumir que tal vez puedan rechazarte!

-Hagamos una cosa. Fóllate a la Umbridge, y yo le digo lo que quieras a Hermione. Le digo que me gusta, que sueño con ella por las noches, y que me gustaría ser algo más que su amiga. También le digo que siento mucho haber sido tan mala con ella durante todos estos años, si quieres. A ti no te importará follarte a la directora: total, te da igual la carne que el pescado, y tampoco sería la primera vieja a la que haces un favor, ya tienes experiencia con tu tía la ex presidiaria…

-¿Qué? Definitivamente se te ha subido el alcohol a la cabeza. ¡Y lo de mi tía no pasó! ¡Te digo una vez más que no pasó!

-¿Me acabas de llamar cobarde, y no eres capaz ni de echarle la caña a la Umbridge? La tienes comiendo en la palma de tu mano, Draco. Con que le guiñes un ojo, la vas a tener de rodillas delante de ti, y no precisamente buscando un botón que se le haya caído de la chaqueta, sino buscando otra cosa en otro sitio.

-Estás borracha. Te lo noto por lo vulgar que te pones cuando bebes, y por las tonterías que dices. Dame la cantimplora, anda, para evitarte así tentaciones.

Pansy hizo el gesto de apartar la bebida cuando Draco alargó la mano para cogerla. Aunque había prometido no beber más, no iba a dejar que Draco le dijese lo que tenía que hacer, ni que le requisase sus propiedades.

-Hagamos la apuesta. Me parece un buen trato. Obviamente, nadie se enterará de lo de la profesora Umbridge: solo tú, ella, y yo, así que no tendrá consecuencias para ti. ¡Y vas a tener muchas horas de diversión a mi costa con lo de Hermione, pase lo que pase!

-No pienso acostarme con la Umbridge por servirte de chiste. ¡No sé ni cómo te atreves a proponérmelo!

-¿No te atreves? ¡No te atreves! ¿Quién es el cobarde ahora, eh? –Exclamó riéndose Pansy.

-¡Eres una zorra! Está bien, lo haré. Me acostaré con Dolores Umbridge, pero tú te disculparás muy amablemente con Hermione, y le dirás que estás muy enamorada de ella, pero que entiendes si ella solo puede verte como una amiga, por lo mal que te has portado con ella. ¿Hecho?

-¡Qué degradante! Pero teniendo en cuenta que primero tú te tienes que tirar a la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts, no veo riesgo en aceptar la apuesta. ¡Lo haré, pero añado una cláusula: si no eres capaz de cumplir tu palabra, dejarás definitivamente a Potter!

-Vale, pero si tú no eres capaz de cumplir la tuya, me encargaré de que todo el mundo sepa que en realidad eres lesbiana. También habrá una lechuza para tu madre, por supuesto.

-Hecho. Y nos damos nuestra palabra de slytherins de que ambos vamos a cumplir el pacto. No vale echarse atrás, -dijo la chica.

Y ambos se dieron la mano, sellando formalmente la apuesta. Un segundo después, ambos se preguntaron en qué clase de lío se habían metido de forma tan estúpida y gratuita, tan solo por despecho y orgullo. Pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás: ambos habían dado su palabra y el pacto estaba sellado.


	2. Chapter 2: La fiesta de la primavera

**La fiesta de la primavera**

oOo

* * *

**N/A: **Mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. He estado bastante liada con unas cosas y otras.

Espero que os guste el capítulo: en mi opinión es bastante poco erótico (**Draco / Dolores**), pero sí muy **cómico**, al menos yo me he reído mucho escribiéndolo.

Hay **sexo explícito y underage**, como os advertí al principio de la historia.

**ACTUALIZACIÓN IMPORTANTE:** Si este no es tu rollo puedes dejar de leer o pasar sin miedo al siguiente capítulo (donde empieza la historia entre la gryffindor y la slytherin). No vas a perder ningún detalle fundamental de la trama, y Dolores no va a volver a aparecer en ropa interior.

* * *

oOo

El que Pansy hubiese estado evitándolo en los últimos días, no era algo que a Draco le hubiese pasado desapercibido. Sin embargo, aunque parecía incómoda en su presencia, en ningún momento la había visto tentada a intentar desdecirse o retractarse de la apuesta que habían hecho.

Pero nada de esto lo sorprendió tanto como el que tratase de ignorar a Hermione. Literalmente, Pansy pretendía hacer como si Granger no existiese. Al parecer no era el único que se había dado cuenta, pues Millicent le fue con el chisme de que Pansy estaba muy rara: había desaprovechado la oportunidad de reírse de ella cuando en una clase de Pociones, Snape le había quitado diez puntos a Gryffindor por culpa de su afán de protagonismo. Ni siquiera la había mirado, y se había fingido demasiado ocupada examinando sus uñas como para percatarse de que tenía una oportunidad de oro para humillarla.

-Qué pasa, Pansy ¿estás preparando el terreno para cuando pierdas la apuesta, y tengas que pedirle perdón de rodillas a Granger por haber sido mala con ella? –Le preguntó Draco, aún picado con su amiga.

-¡Antes me muero que pedirle perdón! Y tú, ¿qué tal con Harry? Porque veo que no estás avanzando con nuestra querida directora, y vas a tener que decirle al _niño que vivió_ que lo vuestro fue bonito mientras duró.

-¡Más quisieras, arpía! Estoy haciendo muchos progresos con Umbridge, así que dentro de poco, te veré suplicándole a Hermione que te quiera un poquito…

-¡Ese no fue el pacto! ¡No le tengo que suplicar nada! ¡Simplemente debo disculparme por haber sido grosera, y decirle que me siento atraída hacia ella! ¡Y eso en el caso de que tú consigas llevarte a la cama a la directora, cosa que, permíteme que te diga, dudo mucho, querido! –Le espetó Pansy señalándolo con el dedo, en voz baja y venenosa.

-Lo dudas, ¿verdad? Pues permíteme decirte, querida, que esta tarde tengo una cita con ella en su despacho. Le he dicho que tengo que tratar con ella un tema que para mí es de suma importancia, y ella me ha ofrecido que lo hablemos tomando el té.

-¿Y qué? ¡Cuando estés a solas con ella, no te vas a atrever ni a pedirle la hora!

-¿Eso piensas?

-¡Desde luego que sí! Conociéndote, no te creo capaz de tener el valor de pedirle a Umbridge que se baje las bragas, si te soy sincera.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y si te las traigo?

-¿Me vas a traer las bragas de Umbridge?

-Para que las tengas como prueba.

-También podrías haberlas robado de un cajón de su cuarto…

-Serán unas bragas usadas.

-¡Qué asco, Draco! Pero vale. Tráeme sus bragas. Así puede que me crea que has sido capaz de tener sexo con nuestra amada directora.

-¡Eso está hecho! Y después quiero ver cómo le pides perdón a Hermione, y cómo le cuentas que tienes sueños húmedos con ella…

-Tú tráeme las bragas de Umbridge, y yo le digo a Granger que no duermo pensando en ella. Pero creo que no va a ser necesario.

-Espera y verás, -dijo Draco intentando aparentar más seguridad en sí mismo de la que realmente sentía.

oOo

Eran las cinco en punto de la tarde cuando Draco Malfoy llamó a la puerta del despacho de Dolores Umbridge. Se había arreglado con pulcritud, pero aun así, sentía una bola de nervios en el estómago. La voz chillona de Dolores le indicó que podía pasar, y tomando aire, Draco se preguntó si aún podía inventarse cualquier excusa relacionada con la Brigada Inquisitorial para salir del paso. Después pensó en Pansy. Si no lo hacía, aquella maldita zorra nunca lo dejaría en paz.

-Buenas tardes, querido Draco, dime en qué te puedo ayudar, -dijo Dolores sonriendo de un modo amplio, con su voz chillona y sus modales empalagosos. Le ofreció un té, que Draco aceptó, mientras ella se servía otro, endulzado con varias cucharadas de azúcar.

Draco miró un momento detrás de la directora, hacia los gatitos que adornaban su despacho. Varios platos decorados mágicamente con imágenes de estos pequeños y crueles animales adornaban aquella pared, y en el centro estaba el majestuoso cuadro de un gato gordo de pelo brillante y ojos de depredador, que en ese momento se estaba lamiendo una patita, mientras miraba de soslayo al joven Malfoy, como sospechando de sus intenciones.

Draco tomó asiento frente a la Suma Inquisidora, que ese día llevaba un vestido rosa con un escote un poco más amplio de lo habitual en ella. El slytherin pensó que detener sus ojos grises en ese escote unos segundos más de lo adecuado, podría ser una buena forma de dar a conocer sus intenciones a la directora, dándole tiempo para ver su reacción. Dolores tardó un poco en darse cuenta, y cuando lo hizo, se ruborizó ligeramente, mientras se tiraba del escote hacia arriba. Draco apartó la mirada con rapidez, fingiéndose avergonzado, pero con una maliciosa sonrisa de medio lado.

-Profesora Umbridge, tengo que hacerle una proposición, -dijo Draco mirándola, intentando aparentar seriedad.

-Dime, Draco. ¿Se trata de algo para mejorar el funcionamiento de la Brigada Inquisitorial? Sé que te tomas mucho interés en el tema, y te lo agradezco. ¡Estás contribuyendo a que Hogwarts sea ahora un mejor colegio que el que nos dejó el anterior director!

-En realidad no, profesora. Mi propuesta tiene que ver con una antigua tradición. Ya sé que usted aprecia las antiguas tradiciones. ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin tradiciones?

-No te falta razón, querido, no te falta razón. Explícame en qué consiste tu idea.

-Verá, profesora. He leído que en tiempos remotos, era costumbre celebrar la llegada de la primavera con una fiesta, una fiesta en la que se celebraba la fertilidad. Y bueno, había un ritual para celebrar la fertilidad…

Dolores lo miró anonadada. Ella también conocía la existencia de ese ritual, por supuesto. No era ni más ni menos que una orgía en la que, tras embriagarse, todos los asistentes a la celebración copulaban entre ellos. El que Draco le estuviese proponiendo que se celebrase ese tipo de celebración en Hogwarts la dejaba atónita.

Si hubiese sido otro alumno y no Draco Malfoy, podría haberse dado por satisfecho si la directora lo hubiese echado de su despacho con cajas destempladas, sin tomar otras medidas contra él. Pero el joven señor Malfoy no solo era guapo, encantador, y atractivo, sino también miembro de una de las familias más importantes de la comunidad mágica. Decidió que aunque por supuesto iba a tener que negarse a su extraña petición, lo haría de forma amable. Además, incluso entendiendo que eran sus hormonas las que hablaban y no él, se había quedado muy intrigada, y quería saber qué le había llevado a proponerle semejante ocurrencia.

-Draco querido. Aprecio mucho tu interés por aportar ideas para mantener las antiguas tradiciones, pero me temo que es imposible llevar a cabo tu propuesta. Incluso si solo participasen en esa celebración los alumnos que hubiesen cumplido la mayoría de edad, sería muy inapropiada una celebración así… ¡Imagínate, todos ahí copulando, mestizos con sangre pura, y todos ellos con… con… con nacidos de muggles! ¡De ninguna manera puedo permitir eso!

-Entonces, si las cosas fuesen de otra manera, y en el mundo mágico se tuviese respeto hacia el estatus de sangre… ¿Sería posible una celebración así en Hogwarts?

-Ahora estamos hablando de lo que podría pasar en teoría ¿verdad Draco? Pues bien, en teoría, si hubiese una conveniente separación entre los que somos de sangre pura y los que no, se tomasen las medidas profilácticas y contraconceptivas adecuadas, y todos los padres de alumnos menores de edad estuviesen de acuerdo y firmasen las correspondientes autorizaciones… en fin, no veo por qué no iba a poder ser posible. Al fin y al cabo, como bien dices, es una antigua tradición. Pero Draco, nada de eso va a pasar: por desgracia, las cosas son como son y no como nosotros desearíamos que fuesen ¿no es cierto, señor Malfoy? –Dijo Dolores, que se había levantado y estaba paseando por la habitación mientras soltaba su discurso, para finalmente fijar la vista en Draco, con la sombra de una sonrisa traviesa (que en ella resultaba ligeramente repugnante) dibujada en su rostro.

-Entiendo, profesora, pero permítame decir que es una pena. Podría ser… interesante.

Dolores Umbridge soltó una risita aguda y maliciosa antes de hablar de nuevo.

-¿Tienes algún interés especial en que se celebre esa ceremonia, Draco? –Preguntó la Suma Inquisidora acercándose a él con una sonrisa coqueta. Draco sintió que le temblaban las rodillas, y reprimió el impulso de huir.

-Sería una buena oportunidad para estrechar lazos entre nosotros, los slytherin, si hubiese alguna manera de hacer que los demás no participasen, o participase cada casa por su cuenta. Entre nosotros no hay sangre sucia, como mucho, algún mestizo que otro. Y yo por mi parte siempre he pensado que el sexo es una estupenda forma de fomentar el sentimiento de pertenencia al grupo, -dijo Draco improvisando.

Dolores cruzó las piernas y luego las volvió a dejar como estaban antes, mientras se pasaba un poco la lengua por el labio, para mordérselo a continuación. A sus espaldas, más de un gatito lanzó un silencioso bufido a Draco, aunque el más explícito fue el majestuoso gato del retrato, que con el lomo erizado y los pelitos de punta, retaba silenciosamente a Draco.

Draco sintió que estaba en un momento crítico: o todo empezaba a ir sobre ruedas, o todo se iba al garete. Era ahora o nunca.

-Profesora… debo confesarle algo, pero… no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Te aseguro, Draco, que soy una mujer discreta y comprensiva. Me gusta que mis alumnos me consideren no solo su profesora, sino también su amiga. Así que tómate tu tiempo, respira, y dímelo sin más.

-Siempre me he sentido atraído por chicas mayores que yo. Mucho mayores que yo.

-Entiendo. –Dijo Dolores, sin terminar de entender del todo a dónde le llevaría la inesperada confesión de Draco, pero sospechando ya que se estaba acercando demasiado a algo peligroso. Comenzó a sentirse excitada. No le gustaba el peligro a no ser que tuviese muchas posibilidades de salir victoriosa, pero la verdad es que la situación era de lo más… interesante.

-También valoro mucho a nivel personal la inteligencia, la ambición, y la perseverancia, pero ahora mismo le estoy hablando de algo más pasional, por así decirlo.

-¿Tienes alguna chica mayor que tú en mente ahora mismo, Draco?

-No sé si llamarla chica sería algo adecuado. Es toda una dama: madura, elegante, con buenos modales y un exquisito gusto para vestir (Draco pensó en las mentiras que estaba diciendo y se ruborizó, pero Dolores interpretó su sonrojo de otra manera) y realmente encantadora. Me gustaría tener una cita con ella, algo carnal, sé que no puedo pedirle nada más, ya que sería muy inadecuado e inconveniente para ella tener algo más con un adolescente… pero tengo miedo de que me rechace, o peor aún, de ofenderla con mi proposición.

-¿La dama tiene algún consorte a quien puedas ofender?

-No. Ella se ha dedicado por completo a su importante carrera, y no ha tenido tiempo para el amor.

-Pues entonces yo te aconsejaría que se lo dijeses con franqueza. No creo que ninguna señora adulta, inteligente, y soltera, pueda ofenderse por una proposición tan clara y transparente, siempre que lo hagas con respeto, claro está.

-¿Y si le dijera, profesora, que la dama está frente a mí en este momento?

Ahora le tocó el turno de ruborizarse a Dolores. Aunque sospechaba por dónde podía ir la cosa, todavía no acababa de creérselo. Que el guapo Draco Malfoy le dijese que quería tener sexo con ella porque la consideraba muy atractiva, era mucho más de lo que había ocurrido en sus mejores fantasías. Durante un segundo dudó si no sería todo una especie de broma, pero lo descartó enseguida: Draco no era ese tipo de chico horrible y cruel. Ella había llegado a conocerlo, de eso estaba segura, y si bien a veces se había preocupado por su propio bien al notar que miraba demasiado al desgraciado de Harry Potter, ahora le estaba confirmando que todo había sido una falsa alarma.

-Draco querido: me halagan tus palabras, no creas que no. Pero entiende que no es posible. Yo soy tu profesora, y tú mi alumno, y además eres menor de edad. Cualquier contacto carnal entre nosotros sería muy… inadecuado.

-Soy menor de edad, pero no soy virgen. He estado con otras mujeres. Algunas de mi edad y otras más mayores, mucho más mayores.

Dolores lo miró un momento, como calibrando la información recibida. Al parecer el pequeño señor Malfoy era todo un rompebragas.

-Tendría que ser un secreto entre los dos. No se podría enterar nadie, -dijo Dolores, bajando la voz, a pesar de que sabía que nadie podría escucharla desde fuera del despacho.

-¡Que me muera aquí mismo si suelto una palabra de esto!

De pronto, una idea perversa pero muy divertida cruzó la mente de Dolores. Podría gastarle una pequeña broma al rubio.

-No te digo que no a lo que me has propuesto, Draco. Un encuentro puramente carnal y muy discreto, entre dos personas que se encuentran atractivas mutuamente, y que no cambiará la relación existente entre ambas. Pero ya que tú me has abierto tu corazón y has sido sincero conmigo, yo también debo serlo contigo: al parecer tienes muchísima más experiencia sexual que yo, querido Draco…

-¿A qué se refiere, profesora? –Preguntó Draco, sintiéndose aún más incómodo.

-Tú con quince años ya has tenido tiempo de tener muchas experiencias sexuales, con mujeres de distintas edades. Pero me temo, que yo a mis cuarenta y dos años no he tenido tiempo para ello, -dijo Dolores mintiendo en varios puntos sin sonrojarse.

-¿Y cómo es eso? –Preguntó Draco, pensando que no le extrañaba nada que nadie hubiese querido encamarse con semejante bicho.

-De joven estaba demasiado enfrascada primero con mis estudios y luego en mi carrera. Hubo algún chico que me gustó, y fui correspondida, pero por desgracia los hombres se sienten intimidados ante una compañera que pueda hacerles sombra intelectualmente, por no hablar del enorme complejo que suelen demostrar cuando se percatan que la chica en cuestión es más ambiciosa que ellos, y no le tiembla la mano a la hora de luchar por abrirse camino. Yo estaba siempre muy ocupada. No tenía tiempo para perderlo con hombres asustados.

-¿Y entonces…?

-Soy virgen, Draco. Quería que lo supieras, porque tendrás que ser delicado conmigo.

Draco se acababa de quedar blanco como el papel. Follarse a la directora ya era algo para lo que se necesitaba estómago, pero que encima ella le confesase que era virgen, con cuarenta y dos años… bueno, a esa cifra habría que sumarle unos veinte o veinticinco años más, pensó el slytherin.

-¿Entonces qué, Draco? Tengo hasta las seis de la tarde, después tiene que venir el señor Potter a cumplir su castigo por mentir. Si hay algo que no soporto en este mundo, es la mentira y a los mentirosos, -dijo como para sí Dolores Umbridge.

El chico tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para no largarse corriendo de allí, pero en lugar de eso, asintió antes de decir que no había problema, que sería cuidadoso. Dolores se acercó a él dando la vuelta a la mesa, hasta situarse tan cerca que Draco pudo sentir la suave lana de su rebeca rosa cosquilleando la piel de sus manos, y olfatear el perfume de señora mayor de la bruja, que olía como a un montón de flores maceradas y mezcladas todas juntas.

Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, Draco puso las manos en su cintura, o en el lugar donde debiera haber estado. Pensó en Harry con el torso desnudo, y en él mismo metiendo la mano por debajo de su ropa interior para acariciar su pene, y empezó a notar crecer su erección. Con delicadeza, empezó a quitar prendas de ropa a su profesora, y estuvo un rato entretenido entre rebeca, blusa con un lazo bajo el pecho, falda, medias, sujetador, faja, y unas enormes bragas color de rosa, con un gatito mágico estampado en ellas que le guiñó un ojo al joven slytherin.

-Parece que le has caído bien a Tommy, -dijo Dolores al percatarse.

-Me gustaría conservar estas braguitas, como recuerdo, -dijo Draco, al ver la ocasión tan a mano.

Dolores emitió una aguda carcajada, que más parecía propia de un ave o de una niña muy repelente que de una mujer de su edad, y contestó que tal vez, si se esmeraba, le permitiría quedarse con un pequeño trofeo, siempre y cuando le diera su palabra de slytherin de que sería un secreto entre los dos.

Avanzaron torpemente hacia el sofá, donde Draco tendió a la bruja, separando sus piernas con un brazo para situarse en medio. Se sorprendió de que estuviese completamente depilada, lo cual no la hacía más atractiva. Sin embargo, aunque un poco arrugadas en la zona del escote, tenía buenas tetas. Allí se concentró Draco, pellizcando los pezones con suavidad, para luego acariciarlos y chuparlos mientras Dolores daba pequeños y cortos gemidos de placer.

El miembro de Draco estaba listo para entrar en acción, y él dio las gracias a Merlín, a Circe, y al mismo Salazar Slytherin por ayudarlo en esta tarea. La mano de Dolores se dirigió hacia su segunda varita, y ante la estupefacción de Draco, comenzó a masturbarlo.

-¿Te gusta, Dolores? –Preguntó Draco, pensando que una señora virgen y entrada en años se debía sentir sin duda intimidada por semejante arma de guerra.

-¡Ohhh, sí!, aunque tengo que reconocer que me asusta un poco, -dijo Dolores tras soltar una risita infantil, mientras pensaba que era uno de los penes más ridículos que había visto en su vida.

-Bueno, tranquila ahora. Voy a entrar, -dijo Draco, como quien notifica algo en una oficina.

Draco metió con suavidad su pene entre los rosados pliegues de Dolores. Notó una resistencia, y lo sacó un poco, para volver a empujar un poco más fuerte. La bruja cerró un momento los ojos e hizo un fugaz gesto de dolor, y el chico sintió sus afiladas uñas clavarse en su espalda.

"Tengo tan poco sexo que siempre se me olvida de una vez para otra, y al final me acaba doliendo al principio" pensó Dolores maldiciendo interiormente a Merlín, a Circe, y al mismo Salazar Slytherin por su mala suerte. No obstante, el chico estaba siendo cuidadoso, y se movía con lentitud dentro de su cuerpo, intentando hacerle el menor daño posible.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Voy bien? ¿Quieres que te lo haga un poco más despacio?

-Vas bien, Draco, vas bien.

Draco siguió penetrándola con cuidado, mientras notaba que él mismo se iba excitando de forma peligrosa, y que en un rato su cuerpo le pediría empujar más fuerte para alcanzar el orgasmo.

oOo

Lo que no sabía la pareja de amantes era que estaban siendo observados por alguien inesperado. Phineas Nigellus Black odiaba a los niños pero amaba a los gatos, y todas las tardes visitaba en secreto al lustroso minino que presidía el despacho de Dolores, saliendo a hurtadillas de su retrato en el despacho del director. Le encantaba acariciar su brillante lomo, mientras el felino jugaba a atrapar con sus patitas la punta de su tocado. Aquél día, el director contemplaba con los puños apretados como su descendiente yacía con aquella advenediza, que si bien defendía los valores de la casa Slytherin, era sin duda indigna de él, por no mencionar el hecho de que podría ser no ya su madre, sino su abuela.

Con el rostro encarnado por la indignación, volvió a su retrato, prometiéndose a sí mismo que semejante infamia no quedaría así.

oOo

Draco estaba acercándose rápidamente al clímax, pero no quería dejar a la directora a medias. Sospechaba que hacerlo podría traerle consecuencias indeseadas para su futuro académico, así que cambió de postura a Dolores, poniéndola a cuatro patas sobre el sofá, para intentar acariciar su clítoris. No fue buena idea, pues el voluminoso cuerpo de la bruja necesitaba más espacio, y cayeron los dos rodando sobre la alfombra del despacho, mientras los gatitos bufaban desde sus platos, en el paroxismo de su furia felina.

Al ver que la bruja no se quejaba, sino que emitía otra de sus risitas infantiles, Draco se dispuso a rematar la faena sobre la alfombra, pero Dolores tenía otra idea acerca de cómo llevar a cabo el asunto, y empujándolo sin mucha delicadeza de espaldas en el suelo, se sentó a horcajadas encima de su miembro, moviéndose rítmicamente hasta que entre jadeos llegaron juntos al orgasmo.

Dolores limpió los restos de semen con un rápido hechizo, y miró su reloj. Faltaban solo diez minutos para que llegase Harry Potter, ese desagradable niñato, así que se vistió rápidamente, ordenando a Draco que hiciese otro tanto, sin ponerse las bragas, que quedaron abandonadas en donde habían caído.

-¿Me las puedo quedar, entonces? –Preguntó ilusionado el joven.

-¿Sueles guardar recuerdos de todas tus amantes, Draco Malfoy?

-En realidad sí. Pero los guardo en un doble fondo de mi baúl, no tiene usted que preocuparse acerca de mi discreción. Yo soy el primero a quien no le conviene tener mala fama. Es muy posible que Pansy y yo nos casemos algún día, ¡y es muy celosa!

Dolores volvió a emitir otra de sus desagradables risitas, pero le dio permiso a Draco para conservar la prenda, advirtiéndole una vez más que las guardase bien. Draco las dobló y las metió en un bolsillo de su pantalón, y mientras se alisaban la ropa y se arreglaban un poco el pelo, escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta del despacho.

-¡Adelante! –Dijo Dolores, segundos antes de que entrase por la puerta un atribulado Harry.

Si el gryffindor se sorprendió de hallar a Draco allí lo disimuló muy bien. Ambos se cruzaron una fría mirada de desdén. No estaban disimulando. Su relación nunca había sido muy buena, y que surgiera un romance entre ellos no había hecho más que complicar las cosas.

-Bien, profesora, debo irme, no le robaré más tiempo.

-Ha sido todo un placer atenderte, Draco. Pensaré en tu propuesta acerca de la fiesta de la primavera. Que tengas una buena tarde querido, y cierra la puerta al salir, por favor.

Sin volver la vista atrás, Draco cerró la puerta. No quería encontrarse otra vez con los desdeñosos ojos verdes de Harry, pues temía que él se diese cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo solo con mirarlo, aunque bien sabía que esa ciencia estaba muy fuera del alcance del _niño que vivió_.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro cuando pensó en la cara que pondría la asquerosa de Pansy cuando viera las bragas. "Tengo que ir a buscarla ahora mismo, esto va a ser muy divertido", se dijo el rubio slytherin, mientras se atusaba un mechón rebelde de su brillante cabello.

* * *

*El siguiente capítulo es todo o casi todo Pansy/ Mione


	3. Chapter 3: Por una maldita sangre sucia

Por** una maldita sangre sucia…**

oOo

* * *

**N/A**: De nuevo me disculpo por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar. He estado un poco ocupada entre mi vida real (qué mal) y otra historia que tengo entre manos. Muchas gracias por las reseñas que me habéis dejado.

Sé que os dije que solo iba a haber tres episodios, pero he pensado que Pansy y Hermione merecen más trama en esta historia, así que haré un capítulo más. Intentaré escribirlo pronto, y así ya cierro este fic.

Este episodio es de tema romántico adolescente. Dolores y sus gatos no participan aquí. Tampoco hay sexo. Espero que os guste.

Y un saludo a _Bellatrix996_ por ayudarme con algunos puntos. Que por cierto, está escribiendo un Bella/Sirius con un Pansy/Mione como trama secundaria (muy muy secundaria) maravilloso. Su versión de Pansy me encanta, está tan bien descrita que parece como si respirase.

* * *

oOo

Pansy se había quedado blanca al ver las bragas de Dolores. Al final, el maldito Draco lo había conseguido, y ella había perdido la apuesta.

-¿Y sabes lo mejor? ¡Era virgen! –Dijo Draco, mirándola con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Eso te dijo? ¿Y te lo has creído? -Preguntó Pansy, alzando cínicamente una ceja.

-Lo era de verdad. Sé que tú no entiendes de esto, pero un hombre nota esas cosas.

-Lo que tú digas, querido. Yo te creo, si eso te hace más feliz. Francamente, preferiría no saber más detalles acerca del estado del himen de nuestra querida directora, a no ser que quieras verme vomitar, claro.

-Bueno, pero quédate las bragas, son tuyas. Tú me las pediste como prueba.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Son tuyas, para ti! ¡Guárdalas como recuerdo, quémalas, o haz con ellas lo que te dé la gana, pero no acerques eso a mí, hazme el favor!

El gatito de que decoraba las bragas de la directora miró con desdén a Pansy mientras les daba la espalda a Draco y a él y se alejaba, altiva como una reina.

oOo

Pansy se fue más que deprisa sin querer saber más de ningún asunto relacionado con la Suma Inquisidora. Bastante malo era el que fuese a tener que declararse a Hermione como para que encima Draco le quisiese endosar las bragas de la Umbridge.

En los días que siguieron, se dedicó a espiar a Hermione. Si iba a tener que decirle que sentía algo por ella prefería preparar el terreno y saber lo máximo posible acerca de la sangre sucia, para que el momento fuese lo menos humillante posible. Era verdad que últimamente parecía hecha polvo. El verla así en principio no la hacía feliz, pero luego recordaba que la chica no sentía precisamente simpatía hacia ella, y entonces seguía odiándola con más ganas.

Una vez había escuchado llorar a Hermione en los servicios de prefectas, y se había quedado pensando si intentar consolarla o no. Cuando decidió que sí que quería intentar brindarle consuelo, ella ya no estaba llorando, y entonces le pareció demasiado tarde para nada. El recuerdo de aquél momento la perseguía a pesar o quizás precisamente por sus intentos de no pensar más en eso.

-Y bien, querida Pansy… ¿cómo vas? ¿Vas a hacerlo, o tengo que preparar la lechuza para tu madre?

-¡Ni se te ocurra meter a mi madre en esto, idiota!

-Te lo digo para animarte a dar el paso, porque puede que se te adelanten…

-¿Quién se me va a adelantar? ¿Ron Weasley? –Dijo Pansy con desprecio.

-Podría ser Ron Weasley. O podría ser alguien más.

-¡Venga, Draco, di ya lo que sepas y no te hagas el misterioso!

-No te mereces mi ayuda. Pero te diré que he visto a cierta metamorfomaga -mal que me pese- de mi familia dirigirse al despacho de la profesora Sprout. Por cierto, le he preguntado muy amablemente que qué se le había perdido al cuerpo de aurores en Hogwarts, y me ha mandado a paseo, ¡la muy estúpida!

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Estarán hablando de sus cosas, -dijo Pansy intentando disimular su nerviosismo. El que la ex novia de Hermione apareciese por el colegio era algo con lo que no había contado.

-¡Seguro que están hablando de sus cosas! ¡Y estoy seguro también de que no va a aprovechar la ocasión para ver a la Granger! ¡Estoy casi, casi seguro! Porque sería una pena que la mamarracha esa se reconciliase con ella y perdieras la ocasión ¿verdad?

oOo

Pansy tenía el estómago revuelto. El imbécil de Draco había conseguido alterarla. Se apartó el flequillo, nerviosa, dándose cuenta un poco después de que se lo había despeinado e intentando arreglárselo a tientas.

Se había quedado sola en medio de uno de los amplios corredores de Hogwarts. Tenía un tiempo muerto que pensaba llenar estudiando en la biblioteca, y hacia allí se dirigió sabiendo de antemano que iba a ser incapaz de concentrarse. El maldito rubio parecía completamente dispuesto a fastidiarla en todos los aspectos.

Un choque la sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cara para ver quién la había embestido. No conocía a aquella mujer. Debía tener alrededor de los veinte y vestía de forma estrafalaria, aunque nada que no hubiese visto antes. Como decía su madre, en la actualidad la gente ya no se preocupaba de mantener el más mínimo decoro. La desconocida se apartó el pelo castaño de la cara y se disculpó, y ella la miró por primera vez a la cara. Notó algo familiar en su rostro, pero no supo concretar qué era. Tal vez un destello extraño de sus ojos oscuros.

Pansy no replicó, sino que la miró con hosquedad. La otra se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, volviéndole la espalda. Pansy se la quedó mirando mientras se alejaba por el corredor, dándose cuenta con un escalofrío de que el pelo de la bruja se estaba volviendo rojo. Era ella, la prima metamorfomaga de Draco. Y al parecer no estaba contenta con sus modales. Pansy tampoco estaba muy contenta con su visita a Hogwarts, a decir verdad. No se le había perdido nada allí, pensó la slytherin.

Aquél mediodía no vio a la sangre sucia en el comedor, pero no le sorprendió. Estaría haciéndoles la tarea a sus estúpidos amigos en la biblioteca. El no verla en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas la inquietó más. Esperaba que no estuviese enferma, se dijo, dándose cuenta de cuánto la estaba echando de menos y sintiendo nauseas de la preocupación. O que no se hubiese fugado con la aurora. Pansy sintió cómo sus tripas se retorcían de angustia.

Esa noche no durmió bien. Cuando por fin cayó en un sueño inquieto, soñó con que Hermione la empujaba contra la pared en el baño de prefectas, echando su cuerpo sobre ella. Pansy se levantó de golpe, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Se había sentido intimidada por la brusquedad del gesto, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo excitada que estaba.

Al día siguiente apenas pudo disimular su alegría al verla en clase de Pociones, aunque la alegría iba mezclada con cierta vergüenza cada vez que se acordaba del sueño. La miró de reojo, y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los castaños de la sangre sucia, que le devolvió una mirada fría. Ni siquiera la desafiaba, la gryffindor se sentía muy por encima de eso, pensó Pansy, suspirando con hartazgo. "Me encantaría que se hiciese una ley por la cual los sangre sucia quedasen en el lugar que les corresponde y tenerla como mascota. Yo sabría enseñarle modales… pero sería buena con ella. Siempre he sido buena con mis animalitos", pensó Pansy, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo sin motivo aparente, y ponerse seria de nuevo.

Desde detrás notó como alguien le tocaba el hombro. Era Millicent, que quería pasarle un papelito muy bien doblado. La miró con expresión de duda, y la otra señaló con la cabeza la fila de atrás, desde donde Draco la saludaba discretamente. Lo abrió preguntándose que querría el rubio, con cuidado de que ninguna de las slytherin que la rodeaban pudiese leer nada. Como esperaba no era una nota precisamente amable…

"_Díselo. Con un poco de suerte te dirá que sí, si ha estado con la desgraciada de la aurora es que no es muy selectiva. Díselo a ver si consigues bajarle las bragas y así dejas de mirarla como a un pastel de caldero, que das vergüenza ajena: solo te falta babear"._

Pansy notó los ojos de Snape en ella, y fingió estar leyendo su libro muy concentrada. En cuanto la atención del profesor se dirigió de nuevo a Harry Potter, la chica desvaneció la nota con la varita, y respondió con otra a su rubio amigo:

"_Tan elegante como en estos últimos tiempos. Bueno, no sé de qué me extraño, querido, dicen que todo se pega ¿no es así? Se lo diré solo para que veas que cumplo mi palabra. Esta tarde lo haré en la biblioteca. Y después de eso me dejarás en paz. Y no me escribas más notas, por favor. No seas tan infantil"._

Antes de terminar la clase, la chica tuvo una oportunidad de lucirse frente a Hermione. Como siempre, Longbottom estaba teniendo problemas con sus pociones, y mientras vigilaba con miedo buscando la ocasión de que Snape estuviese distraído, trataba de fijarse en lo que estaban haciendo los demás para imitarlos. Desafortunadamente, su poción iba de mal en peor. "Tienes que girar en espiral hacia la derecha a un ritmo constante. Si cambias el ritmo y la dirección, todo tu trabajo habrá sido para nada, Longbottom", le había dicho en un susurro al chico, asegurándose de no ser escuchada por el profesor, pero sí por Neville y el trío dorado.

-¿No te parece que Pansy está cambiando un poco últimamente? –Preguntó una desconcertada Hermione a Harry tras salir de clase.

-Es verdad que lo de hoy ha sido raro. Pero con lo de cambiar yo no diría tanto… -respondió Harry. Si alguien sabía lo desagradable que era en realidad Pansy, era él. No se le habían escapado los esfuerzos que había hecho la slytherin para separarlos a Draco y a él, ni sus descarados coqueteos con el rubio.

-A lo mejor se ha cansado ya aguantar a esa tía tan asquerosa de Millicent y está buscando nuevos amigos, -comentó Ron.

-No os fieis. Es una slytherin. Algo quiere a cambio de tanta amabilidad, y no creo que sea ampliar su círculo de amistades entre los gryffindor. Lo que yo me pregunto es si será tan patética de estar intentando darle celos a Draco con Neville…

-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso, Harry? Si quiere algo con Draco, ponerlo celoso puede que no sea la mejor estrategia. Eso solo funciona con algunos tíos, y no creo que Draco sea uno de ellos. Además, seguro que él está bastante dispuesto a casarse con ella. Ya sabes, linaje, dinero… esas cosas. -Resumió Hermione.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo. Hermione no sabía nada de su relación con Draco, ni lo conocía como él. "Sobre mi cadáver se casará esa zorra con Draco", pensó el chico.

oOo

Hermione estaba sola en la biblioteca. Era tarde, cerca de la hora de la cena, pero quería terminar la redacción que la profesora McGonagall les había mandado hacer. Era cierto que aún tenían tiempo, como habían dicho Harry y Ron, pero por desgracia no era lo único que tenía sin acabar. Merecía la pena quedarse un rato más trabajando si eso significaba no tener que lidiar con una montaña de deberes atrasados en el último momento. Estaba tan concentrada que no notó que alguien llegaba.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –Preguntó Pansy tirando de una silla.

-Claro, el sitio está libre. Siéntate donde te dé la gana. –Respondió Hermione, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba siendo algo seca.

La slytherin suspiró de modo casi imperceptible, pero se sentó frente a ella. Hermione le dirigió una breve mirada, para seguir después con su tarea. Al rato volvió a levantar la vista, y se sobresaltó: Pansy la estaba mirando fijamente. Con una sonrisa, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Necesitas algo? –Le preguntó, deseando saber a qué se debía aquello. Los slytherin podían ser muy inquietantes.

-A decir verdad, sí. Tengo una duda que tal vez me puedas responder…

-Dime Pansy, -dijo Hermione, teniendo por seguro que la chica iba a preguntarle sobre cotilleos.

-¿Los dementores son machos o hembras?

-¿En serio me estás preguntando sobre el sexo de los dementores?

¿Qué tiene de rara mi pregunta? ¡Tengo curiosidad, y pensé que ya que al parecer tienes opiniones de todo, también tendrías algo que decir sobre el sexo de los dementores!

-Si has venido aquí solo para tomarme el pelo, ya te puedes ir largando. No tengo tiempo para tonterías.

-¡No te pongas así! Vale, reconozco que ese tema en realidad me importa un rábano. Solo quería romper el hielo y hablar contigo. –Dijo Pansy bajando un poco las cejas en un gesto conciliador.

-¿Y sobre qué quieres que hablemos? –Preguntó Hermione con recelo.

-Me gustaría que hiciésemos las paces. Durante estos años hemos tenido algunas… disputas. Pero me gustaría dejar eso en el pasado.

-Así, sin más… -dijo Hermione, escéptica.

-Sí, así sin más. Unas veces fue mi culpa y otras la tuya. Ambas nos hemos portado mal la una con la otra ¿no crees? Pero por mi parte, estoy dispuesta a perdonarte. No hace falta que te disculpes, es mejor dejar el pasado atrás. Sin rencores.

-No pensaba pedirte perdón, tranquila. Y aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo en que estar enemistadas no nos lleva a ninguna parte, no creo que las dos tengamos la misma responsabilidad en lo que ha pasado.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Decir que toda la culpa es mía? ¿Que yo soy la mala de la historia? ¡Encima de que he querido arreglar las cosas contigo! –Dijo Pansy, haciendo el amago de levantarse e irse.

-Tranquila, siéntate. Gracias por querer arreglar las cosas, -dijo Hermione, poniendo su mano sobre las de la slytherin para tranquilizarla.

Pansy se sentó de nuevo, reprimiendo un escalofrío al notar la mano de Hermione sobre las suyas. El contacto cálido de sus dedos contra sus frías manos la hacía sentir extraña y feliz. Hermione se dio cuenta, y malinterpretó el gesto, retirando enseguida la mano y disculpándose.

-No pasa nada Hermione, -dijo Pansy, sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba, y poniéndose aún más nerviosa al darse cuenta. Podía notar cómo le latía con violencia el corazón y su respiración se aceleraba. Intentó concentrarse en no traslucir nada de esto al exterior, mientras se arrepentía de todo el asunto. Si no se hubiese picado tanto con Draco… pero ahora ya era tarde para lamentaciones.

-Y fue muy amable por tu parte ayudar a Neville hoy con su poción. Le dio tiempo a hacerla de nuevo y esta vez le salió bien, gracias a tu consejo, -dijo Hermione, mirando de reojo a un alumno con pinta de ser de primero que un poco más allá les lanzaba furtivas miradas tras su libro de Transformaciones.

-No fue nada, -dijo Pansy, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano. –Entonces ¿qué?

-¿Qué de qué? –Preguntó Hermione, un poco desconcertada por la situación.

-Que si estamos en paz o no.

-Estamos en paz. Pero… ¿podría saber a qué viene este súbito deseo de hacer las paces conmigo? Además, no con Harry o con Ron, no, solo conmigo.

Pansy tomó aire. Podía dar por concluida la primera de las dos cosas que había pactado con Draco, que las miraba desde un poco más allá, con la apariencia de un chico de primer curso, tras haber robado a Snape una poción multijugos. Ahora quedaba lo más difícil. Intentó no mirarlo. Si lo miraba, Hermione se podía dar cuenta, y no quería ofenderla. Ni siquiera tras haber cumplido el pacto con Draco, y ni siquiera si le hacía jurar que no se lo contaría a nadie. Solo pensar en herirla haciéndole saber que todo se debía a una apuesta, hacía que se le formase una bola de angustia en la garganta. Esto era algo con lo que no había contado, y se maldijo interiormente por ello.

-Esto… Pansy… ¿Hola? ¿Estás aquí?

-Hermione… voy a contarte algo delicado. Prométeme que no lo vas a comentar por ahí. Por la gloria de Gryffindor.

-No soy una chismosa. No lo voy a contar.

-Eso no basta. Dame tu palabra de gryffindor.

-Me estás asustando Pansy… ¿Te has metido en algún lío y quieres que yo te eche una mano?

Pansy resopló. En cierta forma así era, pero la sangre sucia no tenía forma de ayudarla.

-Me ayudarás si me prometes que no repetirás lo que ahora te voy a decir. Prométemelo por la gloria de tu Casa.

-No puedo prometerte eso, Pansy. Si es algo importante…

-Si es algo importante como que el Señor Tenebroso tiene un plan para arrancarle el corazón a tu amiguito Harry, se lo tienes que contar al interesado, a Dumbledore si es que consigues dar con él, a Fudge, a todos los piojosos aurores y hasta a Hagrid… pero no es nada de eso, tranquila, -la interrumpió Pansy.

Hermione suspiró. Estaba claro que la slytherin no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

-Está bien. Si no es algo relacionado con _quien tú ya sabes _ni sus fieles te prometo que seré muy discreta. Lo prometo por la espada de Gryffindor, ¿satisfecha? Dime ya lo que me tengas que decir, Pansy. Se nos va a pasar la hora de la cena, y tengo bastante hambre.

Pansy tomó aire de nuevo. Parecía que le costaba trabajo. Hermione miró en derredor. El chico había desaparecido de su sitio, pero ahora parecía estar revolviendo en unas estanterías cercanas. Salvo por él, se habían quedado solas.

-No te rías con lo que te voy a decir, ¿vale?

-No me voy a reír. Suéltalo ya, me estás poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Hermione… tú…

Pansy paró y escondió la cara entre las manos. Una sospecha cruzó la mente de Hermione. _Eso_ explicaría que en los últimos tiempos Pansy no estuviese tan insoportable. Pero no era posible…

-¿Pansy?

Pansy se decidió, y en un momento se quitó las manos de la cara y miró a Hermione a los ojos.

-Hermione, tú me gustas. Me gustaría tener algo contigo. Aunque tendría que ser en secreto, por razones obvias.

Hermione se había quedado boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir. A lo lejos escuchó cómo el chico de primero se escabullía. Seguramente lo había oído todo. Se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-Pansy, me halaga lo que me has dicho, pero yo… no puedo verte así…

Pansy se levantó, enfadada.

-Olvídalo. De todas formas, era una pésima idea. Está claro que tú y yo no haríamos buena pareja…

-¿Y si piensas que no haríamos una buena pareja, para qué me preguntas nada?

-Olvídalo, de verdad. Ha sido una estupidez.

Y antes de pudiera reaccionar, la chica había salido de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás.

Esa noche no la vio en la cena, ni a ella ni a Draco.

oOo

-Venga Pansy. No sabía que te lo ibas a tomar así. No llores más, ¡una sangre sucia no vale eso!

Draco limpió con un pañuelo de seda las lágrimas de su amiga. Tenía un aspecto horrible con la sombra de ojos y el rímel corrido. Ella hizo un gesto para apartarse. No quería su cariño ni su consuelo.

-¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Si yo no le hubiese dicho nada, ella no me hubiese dicho que no quiere nada conmigo!

-Mucho mejor vivir con la duda, dónde va a parar…

-Al menos no hubiese perdido mi dignidad.

-No has perdido nada. Si acaso un poco los papeles cuando ella te ha dicho que no, pero no pasa nada. No te guardará rencor.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa que me guarde rencor? ¡No quiere nada conmigo! ¡Prefiere a una mestiza que a mí! ¡Y además, ella es fea! Dime, Draco, ¿tu prima es fea, verdad? Quiero decir, no es solo mi opinión.

-Es muy corriente, una cara como podrías encontrarte en cualquier parte. Eso es casi peor que ser fea y tener estilo. Y su inglés no es nada elegante, a su lado hasta una bruja de las que regentan un tugurio en el callejón Knockturn parecería una dama. Además se mueve como una vaca, allá por donde pasa, va destrozándolo todo. Por no hablar del mal gusto que tiene para vestirse y arreglarse. Tú eres guapa y encantadora. Una princesa. Mereces a alguien mejor que una sangre sucia que no sabe valorarte. Y que además, se va a quedar sola porque su ex novia debe estar ahora mismo practicando la zoofilia con nuestro ex profesor.

Pansy se rio un poco al escuchar aquello. Pero volvió a ponerse seria al momento.

-A no ser que Ron sí que quiera algo con ella. O quizás Krum…

-Krum está muy lejos y Ron es imbécil. No tiene mucho futuro con ninguno de los dos. Escucha Pansy: Tú lo que tienes que hacer ahora es fingir que te da igual. Intenta hacerte a la idea de que ha sido todo una broma, que nada de esto te afecta. Hasta puede que en un tiempo ella se interese de verdad en ti, ahora que ya sabe que le gustas. Y mientras tanto, tú fría. Como la princesa de slytherin que eres. Y ahora dedícame una sonrisa.

Pansy le sonrió débilmente mientras otra lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla.

-¿A ti eso te funciona con Harry?

-¿Fingir indiferencia? Desde luego que sí. Harry necesita mucha atención. Desde que estoy intentando enfadarme menos por sus tonterías y ser más frío, está mucho más suave. No conozco tanto a la Granger como para afirmar que va a ser igual que Harry, pero a juzgar por cómo intenta que todos sepamos siempre lo lista que es, no creo que ande muy descaminado.

-Eres un imbécil ¿lo sabías?

-Y tú una maldita zorra.

-¿Nos damos un abrazo y hacemos las paces?

-Estaba deseando que me lo pidieras.

Y ambos amigos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, olvidando sus anteriores querellas. Los dos sabían que no tenía sentido estar enfadados más tiempo.

oOo

Al haber prometido no contar nada, Hermione se tuvo que guardar para sí misma toda la confusión que le causó el saber que Pansy sentía algo por ella.

No se hacía ilusiones: seguramente era algo sexual. La chica querría echar un par de polvos y después olvidarla. Pero aun así… era raro. Y halagador.

El día anterior había venido a visitarla Dora. Quería volver con ella. Pero Hermione no lo tenía tan claro. No le había perdonado que la reemplazase tan pronto tras su última disputa.

Quería a Dora, pero al parecer su historia se basaba en peleas y reconciliaciones. Había algo en ella que le recordaba un poco a Ron, precisamente la parte de su amigo que menos le gustaba. Y Hermione ya estaba cansada de aquello. Había llorado al enterarse de que ella estaba con Lupin, y por lo mismo, le parecía absolutamente injusto que cuando ya lo estaba superando, llegase la otra diciendo que la echaba de menos y que con solo una palabra suya, todo volvería a ser como antes. "¿Te refieres a tener una pelea cada semana, Dora?" le había respondido la chica. Tonks le había pedido una segunda oportunidad, y ella tiempo para pensarlo. Al final habían quedado en que en dos semanas volverían a hablar del asunto.

Y mientras aún no sabía qué decirle a la metamorfomaga, llegaba Pansy Parkinson diciéndole que quería algo con ella, aunque enseguida se hubiese retractado al ver que no obtenía la respuesta que esperaba.

Esa era otra. Llevaban desde que se conocían odiándose, y ahora de repente, resulta que la princesita de sangre pura se sentía atraída por una hija de muggles. No era normal. Tal vez todo hubiese sido una especie de broma extraña, o incluso puede que hubiese perdido una apuesta. Eso parecería más propio de una slytherin.

Pero la chica parecía sinceramente afectada cuando ella la había rechazado. Por otra parte, lo de llevar varias semanas intentando ser menos odiosa, haber ayudado a Neville con la poción… parecía demasiado elaborado para ser solo una broma.

El cansancio empezaba a vencerla. Se arropó bien, estirando las piernas en la cama, pero no tuvo un sueño tranquilo, sino que se despertó varias veces durante la noche y tuvo sueños extraños que luego apenas pudo recordar. Esa noche no fue la única que durmió mal, pues en los dormitorios de Slytherin, cierta chica morena de ojos verdes no pudo pegar ojo pensando por un lado que había hecho el ridículo, y por otro sintiendo el corazón roto al saber por sus labios que la maldita sangre sucia no podía corresponderla en sus afectos.


	4. Chapter 4: Información privilegiada

**Información privilegiada**

oOo

* * *

**N/A: **Dije que este iba a ser el último episodio y también que iba a actualizar la semana pasada, y no he cumplido ninguna de las dos cosas. Ya mejor no digo cuántos episodios quedan, simplemente cuando acabe pondré _fin _y cerraré la historia. Tampoco sé cuándo será la próxima actualización, últimamente estoy teniendo muchísima más "vida real" de la que me gustaría. La escribiré tan pronto como pueda, eso sí lo puedo afirmar.

Por cierto, suelo contestar las reseñas por mensaje privado, y también respondo mensajes sin problemas por esa vía. Pero nunca me escribáis por medio de la app. Una amiga ha descubierto que no llegan a la web, y jamás uso la app.

¡Y nada, que espero que os guste el capítulo!

* * *

oOo

La visita que había hecho Phineas a su otro retrato en Grimmauld Place para exigirle a Sirius, el último de los Black, que pusiese orden en su familia y metiese en vereda al joven Draco, no le había deparado más que disgustos, pues se había enterado de una forma muy parecida a como se enteró de lo de Umbridge de que al susodicho heredero de la casa Black lo unía algo más que una amistad a cierto hombre lobo de aspecto nada elegante. Si Phineas no hubiese muerto bastantes años atrás, hubiese fallecido en ese mismo momento de un infarto.

Desde entonces no había querido volver al que fue su hogar en vida, y llevaba dos semanas recluido en el despacho cerrado del ausente director de Hogwarts, ya que aunque no sentía un gran aprecio por Dumbledore, no reconocía a esa advenediza de Dolores Umbridge como directora.

Mientras tanto Pansy intentaba evitar la tentación de usar sus privilegios como miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial para fastidiar a Hermione, no porque opinase que esa conducta estaba mal o por miedo a ofenderla, sino porque no quería que la chica pensase que estaba despechada. No quería ser ridícula y humillarse más ante ella.

Tal y como Draco le había recomendado, se estaba intentando mantener fría e indiferente tras el rechazo de Hermione, a pesar de que para sí misma recreaba en su imaginación cómo sería poder insultarla con libertad… pero el miedo al ridículo era más fuerte incluso que su despecho.

También estaba arrepentida, no por sus actos, sino por el resultado de los mismos. Perseguir a las tontas del ED hasta los servicios de chicas, cuando Dolores los descubrió gracias a un chivatazo, había sido muy excesivo. Podía haber fingido hacer todo lo posible de cara a la Umbridge y haberlas dejado escapar. Cosas como esa solo lograron que Hermione le tuviese aún más antipatía. Iba a ser muy difícil revertir esa situación. Seguramente imposible, pensó con tristeza. Mejor dejarlo pasar. Mejor no hacer más el idiota.

Esas dos semanas habían pasado para ella intentando ignorar a Hermione, y a la vez intentando hacer ver que todo estaba como siempre delante de Millicent y las otras slytherin. No ha sido fácil, pensó la morena.

Iba paseando cerca del lago en un agradable y cálido día de primavera mientras pensaba otra vez en Hermione, cuando a lo lejos la vio, y no estaba sola, sino con la odiosa aurora mestiza prima de Draco. Durante un momento sintió el aire en su pecho como si fuese cemento: no podía respirar. Se calmó un poco al ver que estaban discutiendo, pero desde tan lejos era imposible escuchar lo que decían, y no podía acercarse más sin que ellas la viesen también a ella. Echó en falta poseer una de esas maravillosas capas de invisibilidad o algún artilugio así, pero no lo tenía, así que se quedó donde estaba, quieta. ¡No podía irse como si no le importase y renunciar a intentar enterarse de lo que hablaban!

Pero entonces la desgraciada de la aurora se percató de que estaban siendo observadas, y al parecer se lo indicó a Hermione, porque tras un breve vistazo, las dos se alejaron rumbo al castillo. La mano de la asquerosa aurora estaba en el hombro de Hermione, y la slytherin se sintió enfermar de celos.

Pansy maldijo su suerte en silencio por no poder seguirlas. Se sentía muy desgraciada. No era justo lo que le estaba pasando, pensó. El destino le jugaba sucio.

No volvió a ver a Hermione hasta la hora de la cena, cuando la espió desde su mesa con disimulo. Parecía triste y ausente, o eso le pareció, mirándola en la distancia. Se sintió furiosa consigo misma por desear a alguien que no la correspondía, y luego ese sentimiento de rabia pasó a la gryffindor. ¿Cómo se atrevía a haberle dicho que no?

Esa noche volvió a dormir mal. Se sentía humillada y avergonzada, y a la vez llena de deseo. Fantaseaba con la posibilidad de que las castigasen juntas a hacer alguna estúpida tarea en el Bosque Prohibido, y así tener la oportunidad de estar solas. En realidad probablemente estuviesen con Hagrid, pero ese idiota no contaba, no era nadie, pensó Pansy. Se durmió pensando en la castaña y soñó que metía la mano por el escote de su camisón, abriendo los botones con suavidad y notando sus duros pezones bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Hermione volvía el rostro hacia ella y le sonreía, y cuando iban a besarse, se despertó, con la mano ahuecando la almohada. Volvió a sentirse ridícula y desdichada, y después de eso no pudo dormir mucho más.

Los días se sucedieron lentamente. Harry Potter afirmaba que Voldemort había vuelto sacando de sus casillas a la directora, ella lo castigaba en su despacho, y luego él y Draco se veían a escondidas, amándose en privado mientras en público fingían odiarse. Hermione mientras tanto ejercía de sabihonda en todas las clases, se enfrentaba con Snape por ese motivo, y después aconsejaba prudencia a sus estúpidos amigos.

Pansy lo contemplaba todo como una espectadora, sintiéndose infeliz pero sin verse capaz de hacer nada para cambiarlo. A veces le parecía que Hermione la miraba de vez en cuando, pero luego pensaba que era solo su imaginación. De todas formas, ya le había declarado sus sentimientos ¿qué más podría hacer?

-Pansy, tenemos que hablar. No soporto más verte esa cara de perro apaleado. ¡Esa no es la Pansy Parkinson que yo conozco! –Le dijo un día Draco.

-Si es sobre la sangre sucia, prefiero no tocar ese tema si no te importa, querido. Ya bastante me has ayudado, -respondió Pansy con sorna y un deje de reproche.

-Si me das algo que yo quiero, te diré algo que te interesa, -dijo Draco haciéndose el interesante mientras la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó irritada la chica.

-Siéntate y acaríciame el pelo un rato.

-¿En serio, Draco? ¿No te acaricia lo suficiente "el niño que vivió"?

-Él prefiere acariciarme otras cosas. Pero de todas formas hace tiempo que volvimos a discutir.

-Vaya, ¡qué sorprendente!

-Venga, empieza. Piensa que estás haciendo prácticas para cuando la sangre sucia caiga en tus garras.

-Eso no va a pasar, Draco. ¿Por qué me das falsas esperanzas, si sabes de sobra que no va a pasar?

-Calla y empieza, -dijo el rubio acomodándose en el regazo de su amiga.

-Espero que lo que me vayas a decir merezca la pena.

-Te aseguro que sí, -dijo el chico, cerrando los ojos al sentir los dedos de su amiga acariciando su cabeza.

-Si alguna vez tu familia se queda sin un galeón, te podrías dedicar a esto, Pansyti. Pagaría por esto, con dinero, quiero decir. ¡Esto es mejor que follar, y además no cansa ni te deja todo sucio y pegajoso luego!

-No quiero tu dinero, Draco. Ni que me cuentes como acabas después de tener sexo, gracias, pero demasiada información para mí. ¡Lo que quiero es que sueltes de una maldita vez lo que me has dicho que me iba a interesar!

-Ah sí, eso. Resulta que antes de discutir con "El Elegido" me contó un jugoso chisme. Me hizo prometer que no lo contaría, pero he pensado que tu felicidad me importa más que la palabra que le di a Harry… ¡fíjate hasta dónde llega mi amor hacia ti!

-Eso me hace pensar que cuando te pelees conmigo, irás por ahí contando todo lo que yo te dije cuando éramos amigos. Eres muy de fiar, sí señor.

-A ver Pansy, ni que lo estuviera divulgando en "El Profeta". Te lo estoy contando a ti, que aunque seas una maldita arpía, también eres mi mejor amiga. Claro, que si tanto te preocupa mi honor y respetabilidad, puedo callarme y aquí no ha pasado nada…

-¡De eso nada! Ahora no me vas a dejar con la intriga. ¡Venga, cuéntame ya el maldito chisme, y no pongas más a prueba mi paciencia!

-Ay sí. Pero acaricia un poco más en mi sien. Con las uñas… Oh, sí…

Draco abrió un poco los ojos para mirar a Pansy, cuyos ojos verdes centelleaban, furiosos. Sonrió de manera burlona, mientras añadía que se casaría con ella solo por lo bien que sabía acariciarlo. Pansy resopló con fastidio.

-¿Ya no quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Preferirías unirte en matrimonio con una sangre sucia?

-¿Cómo me voy a casar con ella? ¡No estoy loca! Pero de todas formas, ella no quiere nada conmigo, prefiere a su mugrienta aurora. Las vi el otro día juntas de nuevo…

-A ver, voy a darte información privilegiada. Al final Hermione fue a llorarle a Harry, pero le hizo prometer que no lo iba a contar, la muy ingenua. Por supuesto, me lo contó a mí, pero me suplicó que no lo repitiera. Hay una aurora involucrada, ya sabes. El caso es que ella no puede saber que tú lo sabes ¿queda claro?

-Como la luz del día. ¡Cuéntamelo de una maldita vez, por las tetas de Morgana!

-No seas ordinaria querida. Bueno, allá va: sí, mi prima estaba intentando reconquistarla. Pero como es una estúpida bocazas, se le escapó que se había decidido a dar el paso porque había pillado a su lobo en la cama con Sirius Black. Y a nuestra querida sangre sucia no le sentó bien que pensase en ella como segundo plato, así que la mandó al cuerno.

-¿En serio? Entonces… ¿es verdad que no están juntas?

-No lo están. La aurora se fue llorando, pero Granger fue inflexible: le dijo que por ella podían apañarse entre ellos y ser felices los tres, pero que a ella la dejaran en paz.

-Los veo capaces, por lo que me has contado de ellos. Desde luego, lo que pasa en tu familia no pasa en ninguna otra parte, -dijo con alegría Pansy. De repente, el mundo le parecía un lugar mucho más alegre y luminoso.

-Y eso no es todo, Pansyti…

-¡Cuenta!

-No. Yo no hago nada gratis. Vas a tener que prometerme una cosa.

-¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¡Si ya le dije que me gustaba, y me respondió que no! ¡Y ahora te estoy acariciando el pelo! ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿Que me arrastre?

-Escucha, reina del drama: me vas a prometer que vas a invitar a la Granger a una cerveza de mantequilla en "Las Tres Escobas" o a dar un paseo por la ribera del lago, o a lo que te parezca. Pero le vas a pedir hacer algo juntas.

-No voy a hacer eso. No tengo ganas de que me vuelva a rechazar, gracias.

-Ahí está el quid de la cuestión. Te aseguro que no te va a rechazar.

-¿Y eso? –Preguntó Pansy con un hilo de voz.

-Haz la promesa. ¡Que Merlín permita que se te caiga el pelo del flequillo, engordes treinta kilos y te quedes sin cejas si no le pides a la sangre sucia que te acompañe a hacer algo juntas! ¡Por la gloria de tu casa, que así sea!

-¡Te juro por la gloria de Slytherin que lo haré! ¡Que se me caigan las tetas, me salga un bigote más grande que el de mi padre, engorde como una morsa y me quede calva si no le pido a la sangre sucia hacer algo juntas!

-Bien. Ahora tócame las cejas. Oh, sí, Pansy, eres la mejor…

Pansy levantó los dedos y Draco abrió los ojos refunfuñando.

-Está bien, está bien, ¡ya voy! Resulta que nuestros _amigos_ del trío dorado, en uno de sus descansos de hacer el ridículo intentando demostrarle al mundo que el Señor Tenebroso ha vuelto, decidieron un día jugar a beso, atrevimiento, o verdad. Y bueno, Granger acabó confesando que había soñado contigo. Un sueño húmedo.

-¿En serio? ¿No me tomas el pelo?

-¡Que me quede impotente si te miento!

-Debió de ser para darle celos a Ron. Se cree la reina de corazones y le fastidia que Weasley mire a otras chicas, aunque ella se haya estado liando con la cerda de la aurora.

-No eres tú quien habla sino tu despecho. No, Pansy. Creo que, como te dije, el tiempo que ha pasado desde que te declaraste a la cerebrito ha jugado a tu favor.

-¿Y qué soñó?

-Que tú abusabas de tu poder como miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial para acorralarla en el baño de chicas y meterle mano bajo las bragas, con la excusa de registrarla.

-¿En serio? –Repitió Pansy, boquiabierta y maravillada.

-¿En serio? ¿En serio? –Se burló Draco, imitándola. -¡Por supuesto que es en serio! Así que deja de portarte como una imbécil y ve a preguntarle a la sangre sucia si quiere ir a comprar contigo unas ranas de chocolate, haceros la manicura la una a la otra, o saludar a calamar gigante. ¡Vamos, es sábado! ¡No pierdas tiempo! ¡No le des tiempo a la Granger a reconsiderar su postura hacia mi prima!

oOo

-Hola, Hermione, ¡qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí! ¿Te importa que me siente contigo? -Dijo Pansy intentando disimular su nerviosismo. Había encontrado a Hermione de nuevo en la biblioteca, y se había sentado esta vez a su lado.

-Claro que no, Pansy, siéntate donde quieras. ¿Qué tal estás? –Preguntó Hermione, tras un incómodo silencio en el que ambas se miraron a los ojos.

-No estoy mal. ¿Qué tal estás tú?

-¿Quieres la respuesta real o la de cortesía?

-¡Al cuerno la cortesía! ¿Te ha pasado algo malo?

Hermione hizo un gesto vago con la mano. No le apetecía hablarle a Pansy de Tonks. Además, sabía que una vez que empezase, ya no podría parar.

-Digamos que he tenido algunos problemas. Pero tampoco estoy mal.

-¿Cómo vas con el trabajo de Historia de la Magia? –Preguntó Pansy tras una breve pausa.

-Ya lo tengo casi terminado, gracias a Merlín. He estado a punto de dormirme varias veces mientras escribía, -dijo Hermione sonriendo. -¿Y tú? ¿Cómo vas? –añadió.

-Podía ir mejor, pero creo que me dará tiempo a entregarlo. Es para pasado mañana ¿verdad?

-Así es. Yo me he entretenido más de la cuenta con la dichosas Rebeliones de los Duendes y ahora voy a tener que darme prisa con la redacción sobre los unicornios que nos ha mandado hacer Hagrid. –Comentó Hermione con fastidio.

-Yo te puedo ayudar, si quieres. ¡Ya la tengo terminada! -Exclamó Pansy, un tanto impetuosa.

-¿Me estás ofreciendo tu ayuda, Pansy Parkinson? –Preguntó incrédula Hermione.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Mis notas son casi tan buenas como las tuyas, solo que yo sí tengo vida fuera de la biblioteca! ¡Además, me encantan los unicornios y sé mucho sobre ellos!

Hermione la miró ceñuda, un poco por la crítica hacia sus hábitos y un poco preguntándose qué tripa se le habría roto a Pansy para que quisiera ayudarla con su tarea.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

-Resulta que no tengo con quién dar una vuelta hoy. Millicent, Tracey, y Daphne están con sus nuevos novios –mintió Pansy, pensando que ya le gustaría a la fea de Millicent tener novio.

-¿Y quieres que vaya yo contigo?

-Creo que es obvio que sí. Además, a ti también te conviene. Hace un día muy bueno como para desperdiciarlo en la biblioteca. ¡Tienes suerte de que nos hayamos encontrado por casualidad!

-Se ve que es mi día de suerte, sí, -murmuró Hermione, escéptica-. Está bien, vamos, -dijo de nuevo, cerrando libros y cuadernos.

-¿No quieres que te ayude primero?

-Muchas gracias, de verdad, pero creo que si no salimos ahora mismo, es posible que el día se estropee, y sería una pena, ¿no crees?

oOo

No se decidían hacia dónde ir, así que siguiendo el consejo de Draco, Pansy propuso un paseo por la ribera del Lago Negro.

-Me encanta este sitio. Me recuerda la finca de verano de mi abuela, al lado de un lago precioso. La casa no era nada del otro mundo, apenas tenía tres pisos, con las cuadras aparte. Pero los jardines… los jardines eran lo más maravilloso que he visto en mi vida, y acababan en un bosque que estaba a la orilla de un lago. Un lago enorme, transparente, y azul, con una isla en el centro. Cuando era niña les pedía a los elfos que me llevasen a la isla, y jugaba a que era una reina en mi castillo. Ellos eran mis súbditos. Creo que les gustaba, al menos lo hacían muy bien.

-Ajá, muy interesante, -dijo Hermione con aire ausente.

-Hermione, ¿te has enterado de algo de lo que te he dicho?

-Te gustaba ir a la casa de tu abuela y obligabas a los elfos a jugar contigo, probablemente porque ningún otro niño quería aguantarte.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¿De dónde te has sacado eso? ¡Siempre le he caído muy bien a la gente y tengo muchísimas amigas! ¡A ti es a la que nadie te aguanta, menos los desgraciados de Potter y Weasley, y eso porque les salvas la vida cada vez que se pasan de estúpidos y encima les haces los deberes!

-Y si tan inaguantable soy, ¿por qué me has pedido que vayamos juntas a dar un paseo?

-No pienso que seas inaguantable. Yo no he dicho eso.

-Pansy, por favor, ¡lo acabas de decir! –Dijo Hermione riendo.

-No he dicho eso. He dicho que nadie te aguanta, no que seas inaguantable.

-Pansy, es lo mismo. ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo esto? Últimamente nada tiene sentido…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué dices que últimamente nada tiene sentido?

-Déjalo, da igual, no quiero aburrirte. –Dijo Hermione tras una breve duda.

-No me aburres, te lo aseguro. Puedes contármelo, te voy a escuchar.

-Déjalo, de verdad. No tiene sentido hablar de eso.

Caminaron un poco en silencio por la orilla del lago, con las suaves ondas casi lamiéndoles la punta de los zapatos. De pronto Hermione se fijó en que Pansy se había quedado quieta y con cara de pánico mirando un punto justo encima de su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te pasa Pansy?

-Her… ¡Hermione, detrás de ti! –Dijo la slytherin señalando con un tembloroso dedo hacia algo justo detrás de la otra chica.

Hermione se giró asustada, sacando la varita con rapidez. Allí no había nada. Antes de que tuviese tiempo de girarse de nuevo, escuchó las carcajadas de Pansy.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Me vuelvo al castillo! –Exclamó una airada Hermione.

-¡No, Hermione! ¡Era una broma! ¡Solo una broma, para hacerte reír! ¡No quería que te enfadases! –Contestó Pansy, cogiendo a la chica por la muñeca, para evitar que se fuese.

Hermione miró la mano de Pansy, cerrada sobre su brazo, que se fue abriendo lentamente.

-Hermione… Hermione, no te vayas. Ha sido una mala idea, pero no quería asustarte, solo distraerte un poco. Estabas tan seria…

-Pídeme perdón.

-¿Qué?

-Que te disculpes. Di que lo sientes.

-¿Qué ganas con que yo te diga que lo siento?

-Más de lo que tú te crees. Hazlo y no me voy.

-Lo siento, -dijo Pansy en un murmullo, con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados, y mirando cómo su zapato dibujaba una P en la arena lodosa de la orilla.

Hermione se enterneció. Parecía una niña, tal vez una niña mal criada, pero una niña al fin y al cabo. No había tenido mala intención, como ella le había dicho, solo había intentado gastarle una broma. En un súbito arrebato la abrazó. Pansy levantó la cabeza boquiabierta, pero rápidamente le devolvió el abrazo.

-Perdóname tú también a mí. He sido una borde contigo. No era para tanto.

Pansy reprimió un suspiro de placer. El aire era frío a pesar de ser primavera, y en contraste el hombro de Hermione era cálido y agradable. Por un momento cerró los ojos de placer, mientras notaba los dedos de la gryffindor acariciando su espalda. Un segundo después de que la situación comenzase a ser demasiado incómoda, la chica la soltó. Durante un instante sonrieron tontamente mirándose a los ojos, y después ambas apartaron la mirada.

-Te perdono, Hermione. Sé que te pasa algo, aunque no me lo quieras contar. Pero no importa. No te guardo rencor porque te hayas desquitado conmigo.

-No seas dramática, Pansy, -dijo Hermione, riendo de nuevo. De todas formas, tampoco pasa nada por disculparse de vez en cuando.

Pansy hizo un sonido gutural con el que demostró su desacuerdo, pero después sonrió de nuevo mirando a la otra chica, cuyos rizos oscuros desordenaba el viento.

-Acabo de terminar una relación. Una relación con una persona que sigue siendo importante para mí, pero en la que ya no confío igual que antes. Es por eso por lo que estoy de mal humor.

-¿Puedo saber con quién? ¿Ron Weasley, tal vez? –Preguntó Pansy haciéndose la inocente.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, mientras se apartaba los salvajes rizos del rostro.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo está empeñado en emparejarme con Ron? –Dijo mirando divertida a Pansy. –No era un chico, añadió, volviendo un momento a mirarla, para luego quitar la vista y dirigirla hacia un cúmulo de nubes.

-¿La conozco? –Preguntó la morena, siguiendo con el juego de hacerse la inocente. Por primera vez sentía que empezaba a ir por buen camino.

-No la conoces. No es de Hogwarts. Es una chica muggle, mintió Hermione en un impulso.

Puede que estuviese disgustada con Tonks, pero no quería perjudicarla. Había una diferencia de edad entre ambas que podía meter en problemas a la aurora si los rumores y cotilleos de Pansy llegaban hasta el Ministerio, a pesar de que entre ambas no había habido sexo. "Tal vez ese fue el problema" pensó Hermione, sintiendo cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. "Tal vez aquella vez en la que me pidió que durmiese en su casa debería haberle dicho que sí. Todo ha sido culpa mía, pero ahora que ella se ha acostado con Lupin, no puedo perdonarla. Lo he intentado, pero no puedo. Y menos desde que sé que quiere volver conmigo porque Remus le fue infiel".

-Ey, Hermione. Ven aquí, no llores, -dijo Pansy limpiándole una lágrima.

-No estoy llorando, solo me pican los ojos por el frío.

-Claro, es verdad que hace un viento muy desagradable. Se te habrá metido algo dentro, seguramente.

Pansy no quería agobiarla, pero se había entristecido al ver que le mentía. Dos mentiras en menos de un minuto. Hermione no confiaba en ella.

-Muchas gracias por ser tan amable conmigo, Pansy. Eres un encanto. –Dijo Hermione, besando de manera impulsiva la mejilla de la chica, que abrió los ojos, sorprendida y feliz.

-De nada, Hermione. Tú también eres un encanto, aunque no confíes del todo en mí.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Sí confío en ti! –Dijo Hermione pinchando con sus deditos por encima de la cadera de Pansy, que se dobló de cosquillas.

Comenzaron a hacerse cosquillas mutuamente, y en poco tiempo estaban en el suelo, rodando entre la hierba. Pansy había caído de espaldas, y Hermione estaba a horcajadas sobre ella, sujetándole las muñecas con una mano mientras con la otra recorría el cuello de Pansy, que se retorcía entre carcajadas intentando quitársela de encima para librarse del tormento, y a la vez deseando que ese momento no acabase nunca.

-¡Di que rindes! ¡Di que te rindes, y te suelto! –Gritaba la gryffindor entre jadeos entrecortados.

-¡Jamás! ¡Moriré defendiendo el honor y la gloria de mi casa! – Decía la slytherin entre risas.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! –Respondía Hermione redoblando sus esfuerzos.

A lo lejos se escuchó un trueno. Ambas miraron al cielo, y vieron que las nubes que llevaban todo el día amenazando ya se habían cerrado, oscuras y amenazadoras, dejando caer las primeras gotas de una tormenta. Hermione se apartó del cuerpo de Pansy, y le ofreció su mano para levantarse. Corrieron hacia el castillo para evitar empaparse, cogidas de la mano.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, Pansy. Muchas gracias, me hacía falta reírme un rato, pero ahora tengo que irme, había prometido a Ron que le ayudaría con la tarea de Historia de la Magia, -dijo Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien. Me gustaría repetir esto otro día, ¡y la próxima vez haré que reconozcas la superioridad de Slytherin!

-¡Eso no va a pasar, te lo aseguro! ¡Hoy te has salvado gracias a la lluvia, pero la próxima vez no vas a tener tanta suerte!

-La próxima vez… ¿mañana?

-De acuerdo, -dijo Hermione tras pensarlo un segundo.

Hermione dudó un momento: no sabía qué fórmula usar para despedirse. Finalmente optó por extender su mano. Pansy se la estrechó, pero en el último momento, tiró de ella y besó la mejilla de la gryffindor. Hermione no se retiró, sino que le lanzó una mirada pícara, para luego desaparecer corriendo por el corredor con la excusa de cambiarse la ropa mojada antes de ver a Ron. Antes de doblar la esquina, miró por última vez a Pansy, que contemplaba desde la distancia con la misma sonrisa desvergonzada en su rostro.


	5. Chapter 5: Hasta la próxima, Granger

**Hasta la próxima, Granger**

oOo

* * *

**N/A:** Agradezco de nuevo a _Bellatrix996_ su opinión sobre un par de puntos que tenía dudosos *emoticono sonriente*.

* * *

oOo

Aquél domingo, tal y como Pansy deseaba, todo salió muy bien. Hermione se abrió un poco a la slytherin, y le comentó de pasada que había estado con una chica muggle un poco mayor que ella que la dejó por un hombre, seguramente porque quería casarse y tener bebés. Pansy se mostró comprensiva y cogiéndole la mano aseguró que la tipa era una estúpida, y que no tardaría en arrepentirse. Hermione murmuró que ya se había arrepentido, solo que demasiado tarde. Ambas se habían sonreído, y la slytherin correspondió a esa confidencia con otra: había tenido un lío con su prima segunda, algo muy secreto, ya que la homosexualidad estaba muy mal vista en las familias de sangre pura: de esas uniones no nacían nuevos vástagos que pudiesen enorgullecer a los abuelos ni hacer crecer un árbol genealógico. La historia con su prima acabó cuando se comprometió en matrimonio, destrozándole el corazón. Podía entenderla perfectamente.

En realidad era una milonga que se acababa de inventar sobre la marcha sin remordimiento (no era la única que mentía), para poder hablarle de su experiencia sexual con mujeres sin contar detalles ni dar nombres reales. Las "primas" de Parkinson habían sido más de una y más de dos. Pansy disimuló una sonrisa al acordarse de un par de anécdotas que harían las delicias de alguien menos mojigata que Granger. Pero solo habían sido sexo. Esta era la primera ocasión en la que sentía que estaban comprometidos algo más que sus genitales… y tenía que ser con una sangre sucia. "Vaya suerte la mía", pensó Pansy.

Sin embargo, había sido uno de los mejores domingos desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y aunque después vino un lunes en el que apenas se vieron, ya que las clases y una montaña de trabajos ocuparon su tiempo, el miércoles coincidieron un rato en la casi vacía biblioteca, que aprovecharon más en charlar que en hacer deberes o trabajos. Hermione se despidió de ella con una sonrisa, pero advirtiéndole que algo así no se podía repetir más veces: no estaba dispuesta a bajar su rendimiento académico por culpa de su nueva amiga de Slytherin. "Claro que no, no lo repetiremos… hasta la próxima", había sido la cínica respuesta de Pansy Parkinson.

Había únicamente un tema que a Pansy le inquietaba, y era que aunque ambas se estaban entendiendo mejor de lo que nunca pensó que lo hiciesen, no estaba haciendo grandes progresos con ella en el terreno amoroso: a ese paso se convertiría en su mejor amiga y un día le confesaría su amor por Ron o por cualquier otro imbécil. No, la slytherin pensó que de ninguna forma podían llegar a ese punto: ella ya tenía amigas, no necesitaba más. Lo que quería de la Granger era algo bien distinto. Además, ya había tenido suficiente paciencia y había demostrado comprensión con respecto a su lamentable historia con la metamorfomaga. No iba a esperar más.

Habían quedado en verse el sábado siguiente: a las diez de la mañana en Hogsmeade, para aprovechar el día. Pansy quería dar un paseo por las tiendas, y a Hermione no le importaba acompañarla, aunque no pensaba comprar nada: ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba y era contraria a malgastar el dinero en tonterías. Pansy compró golosinas en Honeydukes para las dos, de las cuales Hermione no quiso coger al no haber aportado económicamente a la causa. Tras poner los ojos en blanco, la morena metió una rana de chocolate en su boca, aprovechando uno de los momentos en los que la sabelotodo iba a hablar. Hermione le sonrió mientras intentaba tener la boca cerrada y masticar la golosina a la vez, lo que la hizo sentir torpe y un poco estúpida, lo que provocó la risa traviesa de Pansy, que le indicó con un gesto que tenía la boca manchada.

Aquél pueblo no era grande, y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban de nuevo en el campo. Era un caluroso día de primavera, y todo estaba lleno de flores silvestres con colores que iban del rosa al violáceo, con alguna nota amarilla por aquí y por allá. El sol se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles dándoles un curioso color cuando las iluminaba por detrás, y una suave brisa las movía produciendo un agradable sonido. Parecía un día cualquiera en el país de las hadas. Pansy y Hermione se sentaron en un tronco caído a terminarse las chucherías, y Pansy se dio cuenta de cómo Hermione se sentaba muy cerca de su cuerpo, pero cuidando de no rozarla. La slytherin decidió que si la Granger era demasiado tímida para sentir el roce de su cuerpo, tendría que aproximarse ella: ¡qué remedio!

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres una gragea Bertie Bott? –Preguntó Pansy.

-No quiero, las has comprado tú y además, a mí no me apetecen. Pero gracias de todas formas.

-Cierra los ojos y abre la boca, Hermione.

-No vamos a jugar a eso. Te he dicho que no quiero. ¡No seas pesada!

-¿Qué te cuesta darme el gusto? –Preguntó Pansy, airada. -¡Solo quiero darte una maldita gragea!

-Está bien, -dijo Hermione, suspirando. Era más fácil hacerle el gusto a la chica que discutir con ella.

Hermione obedeció, cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras abría un poco los labios. Se sintió de pronto incómoda y vulnerable, y se arrepintió mucho de haber accedido, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para cerrar la boca de pronto. ¡Sería muy ridícula si lo hiciese!

Pero en vez de sentir los dedos de la chica introduciendo la golosina en su boca, lo que recibió fue un casto y breve beso en los labios, apenas un roce. Abrió los ojos de golpe, para ver a la chica mirándola con atención y una sonrisa cínica dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Pansy! ¿Qué haces? –Gimoteó Hermione, tocándose los labios con la punta de los dedos, como si le quemaran.

-No querías una gragea. Te he dado en cambio un beso. Un besito muy pequeño. ¿Te ha gustado?

-¡Me has besado sin permiso! –Gritó Hermione, escandalizada.

-Vamos Hermione… ¡ha sido un besito! ¡Y te ha encantado! ¡No te hagas la estrecha, no necesitas fingir conmigo!

Hermione siguió mirándola, anonadada, negándose a reconocerse a sí misma no solo que le había gustado, sino que deseaba más de aquello. Finalmente gruñó murmurando entre dientes que la chica podría haberle pedido permiso en vez de engañarla.

-¿Me habrías dicho que sí? –Preguntó Pansy con ojos falsamente inocentes.

-No lo sé. Puede ser. Ya no lo sabremos porque no me has pedido permiso. –Dijo la joven bruja mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Podemos arreglarlo. Podemos hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez mejor. ¿Qué me dices? –Preguntó la slytherin, jugando con uno de los rizos de la castaña.

-No sé si quiero besarte, Pansy. Francamente te lo digo. –Dijo Hermione cruzada de brazos, como una niña responsable ofendida porque le hubiesen pedido los deberes para copiarlos.

Pansy se fue acercando lentamente, mirándola a los ojos como tratando de hipnotizarla. La espalda de Hermione chocó contra un árbol. No podía retroceder más. Tenía de nuevo los labios de Pansy a menos de un centímetro de los suyos, y podía sentir su cálido aliento con olor a menta sobre sus labios de nuevo. Pansy parpadeó lentamente, para a continuación sonreír.

-¿Puedo? –Preguntó esta vez, mirándola a los ojos. –Atrévete. No te voy a morder. No muy fuerte, -añadió con una sonrisa.

Hermione intentó hablar, pero no pudo. Finalmente asintió muda.

Los labios de Pansy se volvieron a posar sobre los suyos, cálidos y suaves, recorriendo los suyos con delicadeza. La lengua de la slytherin los acarició para que se abrieran para ella, mientras sus manos buscaban las de Hermione. Sus dedos y sus lenguas se entrelazaron, y Hermione decidió que la mejor defensa era un ataque, así que buscó controlar la situación poniendo un extra de pasión y mordiendo los labios de la otra cuando sus labios se separaron.

-¡Qué desaforada! ¡Me has mordido! ¿Quién iba a pensar que no eras tan inocente como pareces? –Comentó Pansy, divertida y con más ganas de picarla que sorpresa.

-Todavía no sabes gran cosa de mí, Pansy Parkinson.

-Cierto, pero tengo tiempo para aprender ¿verdad?

-Entonces… ¿quieres salir conmigo? –Preguntó Hermione, apenas pensando un momento que todo se estaba volviendo muy raro en los últimos tiempos.

Pansy calló y miró hacia el horizonte con cara de extrañeza. Parecía haber escuchado algo. Miró a Hermione, y se puso un dedo en los labios indicándole silencio. Sí, no había dudas: había gente que se acercaba. Hermione se levantó, sintiéndose contagiada por la actitud de Pansy, sin tener en realidad muy claro a qué debería tener miedo.

Por el camino aparecieron las hermanas Greengrass, Millicent, y Tracey Davis.

-¡Rápido, Hermione! ¡Finge que estamos discutiendo!

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres que tus amiguitas slytherin sepan que nos acabamos de besar?

Pansy se volvió y la miró indignada. Volvió a indicarle silencio con un dedo sobre los labios aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a las slytherin, y acto seguido sacó su varita para amenazar con ella a una boquiabierta Hermione, que no podía creer tal grado de cinismo e hipocresía. Pero no estuvo mucho tiempo así, sino que no tardó ella también en sacar su varita. Si eso era lo que Pansy quería, eso sería lo que tendría.

-_¡Expelliarmus! _–Gritó Hermione, desarmando a Pansy, a quien ahora le tocaba el turno de estar boquiabierta. Que fingiesen discutir no era lo mismo que el que la sabelotodo le lanzase un hechizo. Eso era extralimitarse.

Pansy recogió su varita con rapidez intentando disimular su vergüenza. No esperaba que Hermione la fuese a dejar en mal lugar delante de sus amigas. Ni corta ni perezosa dirigió su varita hacia la gryffindor. Ella solo había querido fingir, pero si Hermione la había atacado, ella no se quedaría atrás.

-_¡Serpensortia! _–Exclamó la enfurecida Pansy. Al instante dos enormes serpientes siseaban a los pies de una asombrada Hermione, que miró estupefacta a Pansy. No podía creer que la sola presencia de sus estúpidas amiguitas bastase para que de un momento a otro pasara de besarla a querer pelear con ella.

Las cuatro slytherin se rieron a ver la cara de asombro de Hermione, sin llegar a sospechar lo que de verdad pasaba.

-_¡Vipera Evanesca! _–Exclamó Hermione. Al momento los ofidios se esfumaron, dejando a las dos chicas mirándose a los ojos. ¿Qué se supone que deberían hacer, continuar peleando por orgullo o por no delatarse delante de las odiosas slytherin?

-¡Venga, Pansy, destrózala! –Gritó Tracey, deseosa de tener un rato de espectáculo gratis a costa de ambas chicas.

-No soy un mono de feria, ¿sabes? ¡No voy a servirte de entretenimiento! –Dijo Pansy, viendo que la mejor salida a aquella situación era discutir con ellas.

Tracey calló como si le hubiesen dado un bofetón, y las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras. Pansy aprovechó el desconcierto general para fingir que les perdonaba la vida a todas, incluyendo a Hermione, y se dispuso a alejarse de allí con ellas.

-No me vuelvas a hablar. Te lo digo en serio, Pansy. –Dijo una dolida y desconcertada Hermione.

-Tranquila, Granger, si tú no me das problemas yo no te los daré a ti, -respondió Pansy mientras le guiñaba un ojo, antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer entre risas con sus odiosas amigas.

oOo

Hermione se sentía estúpida y dolida por lo que había pasado. No entendía por qué todo le pasaba a ella: primero Tonks la dejaba por Remus, para luego intentar volver a engatusarla de nuevo, y cuando de forma inesperada surgía alguien interesante con quien compartir algo más que una amistad, resulta que estaba más interesada en mantener su imagen de tipa dura y supremacista de la sangre delante de las asquerosas de sus amigas. Pues por ella podía irse al infierno. Si se creía que se iba a rebajar a enrollarse con ella cuando a Pansy le apeteciera para despreciarla luego, iba lista.

No obstante aún estuvo un buen rato sentada allí: se había quedado tan desconcertada que no era casi capaz ni de moverse. Miró las chucherías desperdigadas, y un cromo de una rana de chocolate caída a sus pies. ¡Se lo habían estado pasando tan bien justo hasta que llegaron! ¡Y Pansy había estado tan amable y encantadora! Bueno, le había dado un beso a traición, pero luego lo había arreglado.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba, pensó Hermione limpiándose los labios. ¡No volvería a mirar a aquella desgraciada: como que se llamaba Hermione Granger! ¡Por mucho que le hubiese gustado aquél beso, su dignidad estaba por encima!

Para Pansy no había sido tan grave: ella estaba segura de haberlo dejado todo claro desde el primer momento en el que se declaró a Hermione en la biblioteca: su historia tendría que ser secreta. Ni siquiera entendía del todo por qué Hermione había reaccionado atacándola: con una discusión verbal hubiese sido más que suficiente para despistar a las entrometidas slytherin. Aunque ella también se había pasado muchísimo lanzándole el _serpensortia. _Pero nada que una conversación entre ambas bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla no pudiese arreglar.

La ocasión de comprobar lo equivocada que estaba no tardó en llegar. Fue en una clase de pociones, en la que por más que ella intentaba hacer contacto visual con la gryffindor, la otra rechazaba su mirada: incluso durante la parte práctica de la clase llegó a colocarse de espaldas a ella, para no tener ni que verla. Al parecer iba en serio lo de que no quería que volviese a hablarle.

No hubo muchas más ocasiones de intentar entablar conversación con ella: siempre estaba con los dos estúpidos de siempre, o con Ginny. Incluso un par de veces la vio con Luna, a pesar de que obviamente no la soportaba. Pensó en escribirle una carta, pero era mala idea: era dejar pruebas de una relación que no convenía que saliese a la luz. Tendría que seguir esperando una ocasión de pillarla sola… y entonces atacar. Y ser convincente.

Pero Hermione sí que recibió una carta, aunque no estuviese firmada por Pansy. "Siempre tuya, Dora Tonks" decía la despedida, y el resto de la misiva no era menos amable.

La aurora había ido a entregarla personalmente para evitar el espionaje de Dolores, volando sobre su escoba en un día horrible en el que había llovido a cántaros. "Al parecer tu amiga Nymphadora te aprecia bastante", le había comentado Minerva mirándola con cierta sospecha al entregarle la carta, cuyo sobre estaba un poco manchado de barro en una esquina.

Hermione contempló la hoja rosada y perfumada en la que la joven aurora había escrito con su caligrafía de letras grandes que casi perforaban la hoja. Sonrió antes de leerla una segunda vez, pensando en lo divertido que era el que la dura discípula de Ojo Loco tuviese detalles tan cursis. Pero Tonks era así: podía ser ruda luchando contra los mortífagos y un bizcocho de canela con la gente a la que apreciaba. También era muy sensible, pensó Hermione al recordarla llorando cuando ella le dijo que no pensaba volver con ella, pero que bien podía pedirle a Remus y Sirius que la incluyesen en su relación. Se sintió avergonzada al recordarlo: eso había sido un cruel golpe bajo. Había estado de más.

_Querida Hermione:_

_No sé si llegarás a abrir esta carta, espero que sí lo hagas. Lo que menos pretendo al escribirte es molestarte de nuevo, pero creo que tengo que intentar al menos hablar contigo, por el bien de nuestra amistad, aun sabiendo que tal vez no merezca que me perdones._

_Quiero que sepas que has sido y eres muy importante para mí, y que jamás me arrepentiré de lo que ha habido entre nosotras. También que te deseo lo mejor, y que estoy segura de que vas a ser muy feliz, aunque no sea conmigo._

_Sí, Mione, sé que la he cagado demasiado como para que puedas perdonarme y volver conmigo, y lo entiendo. ¿Pero podríamos al menos ser amigas? Te quiero mucho y me duele tu actitud hacia mí. Me gustaría ir a verte y tomar un par de cervezas juntas._

_Sabes que lo mío no son las letras (¡no sabes cómo odiaba redactar cuando estaba en Hogwarts, solo me esforzaba en hacerlo porque tenía la mente puesta en ser aurora!), así que esta carta no va a ser mucho más larga. Tampoco hay tanto que tenga que decirte: Que te quiero mucho, que te echo de menos, y que quiero verte feliz y estar en tu vida. Todo eso: nada más y nada menos. Tú me dirás si es mucho lo que pido. _

_Espero recibir pronto tu carta, dásela a Minerva para que esa arpía horrible que tenéis como directora no meta su fea nariz en nuestros asuntos. Ella me la hará llegar._

_Siempre tuya, _

_Dora Tonks._

_P. D. Acerca de lo que me dijiste de que tal vez pudiésemos llegar a un acuerdo los tres… bueno, sé que me lo dijiste enfadada (no te guardo rencor por ello: tenías motivos) pero tengo algo que contarte. No te pienso escribir más sobre esto, y así quedarás conmigo aunque sea por un buen chisme. ¡Ni que decir tiene que de esto no digas ni pío! Lo sé, lo sé: tú siempre has sido muy discreta. Te lo digo más bien por Harry; seguramente Remus y Sirius quieran hablar antes con él…_

Tonks se había ganado por completo a Hermione con lo que había escrito hasta la despedida, pero la postdata era otro motivo de peso para quedar con ella: tenía que cerciorarse de si lo que estaba pensando era verdad.

Por un momento sintió otra vez celos: Tonks no solo la había sustituido rápidamente por un tío, sino que al parecer ya iba por dos tíos. Pero estaba demasiado disgustada por la repugnante actitud de Pansy como para ser muy dura con ella. No, Tonks se jugaba la piel cada día y quería vivir a tope. No sería ella quien la juzgara.

E iba de frente. Había intentado volver con ella. Le había pedido perdón. Y ahora que ya no la necesitaba, pues al parecer tenía bien cubiertas sus necesidades afectivas y sexuales, le escribía una carta reconociendo que había sido una gilipollas y pidiéndole de nuevo su perdón y su amistad. No había color entre la una y la otra. Sin perder más tiempo buscó pergamino y pluma para contestar a la aurora.

_Querida Tonks,_

_No podría dejar de leer tu carta y mucho menos de contestarla. Tú también eres muy importante para mí, y yo tampoco me voy a arrepentir nunca de lo que hemos tenido._

_No te disculpes más: lo que ha pasado ya no se puede arreglar, y yo prefiero mirar hacia el futuro. Por supuesto que te quiero en mi vida: no te ofendas por lo que voy a decirte, pero vales mucho más como amiga que como pareja. Como amiga eres la mejor, y sé que nunca encontraría a nadie como tú. _

_¿Te parece bien que nos veamos dentro de dos domingos? Me gustaría mucho tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla contigo. Creo que el "Cabeza de puerco" podría ser un buen sitio. ¿Te parece bien a las dos de la tarde? Si no te viniese bien házmelo saber a través de McGonagall, pero por favor, no vuelvas a volar en un día de tormenta solo para entregar una carta: si el sobre tenía barro, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo habrás acabado tú, y sé lo que odias el frío y la humedad._

_Ya me contarás acerca de lo que adelantas en tu postdata: la verdad es que aunque algo me puedo imaginar, me dejas más que intrigada. Yo también tengo cosas que contarte, aunque las mías no son muy buenas: definitivamente tenemos que ponernos al día._

_Yo también te quiero mucho. _

_Un fuerte abrazo de tu amiga,_

_Hermione Granger._

¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? Se preguntó Hermione mientras iba a buscar a McGonagall con la carta en la mano, cuando se cruzó en un pasillo lleno de gente con Pansy. Ninguna de las dos se saludaron, pero en los ojos de la morena brillaba el deseo de estar con ella, que no pasó desapercibido para la castaña. "Si las cosas fuesen distintas, si no existiese Voldemort, si no fueses tan insoportable ni tan cínica… yo también querría estar contigo" pensó Hermione rápidamente, para luego desechar esa idea. Llegaba tarde a clase de adivinación, y aunque no le interesaba la asignatura, no quería que nadie pudiese decir de ella que era una alumna indisciplinada.

oOo

La ocasión esperada por Pansy llegó cuando vio entrar a Hermione en el baño de prefectos. Rápidamente se coló tras ella como la serpiente que era, para encontrarla desnudándose, lista para entrar en la enorme bañera que se acababa de llenar de agua caliente y espuma de colores.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Largo! ¡Es lo último que me faltaba por ver! –Exclamó Hermione indignada.

-Métete dentro si lo que te da miedo es que te vea desnuda. Pero vamos, que no tienes nada que no haya visto antes.

-Estoy segura de eso. Tienes fama de ser bastante suelta. ¡Seguro que estás más que acostumbrada a estar con mujeres desnudas, pero yo no lo estoy! –Exclamó Hermione metiéndose en el baño para ocultar su desnudez, ya que al parecer iban a tener una larga discusión, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Qué rastrero e impropio de _Doña Perfecta _que me ataques con eso. Desde luego que no soy virgen, pero tampoco soy tan zorra como dicen de mí las envidiosas que no se comen una rosca.

-Está bien, me da igual lo zorra que seas. ¿Qué quieres? Me gustaría bañarme en paz, sin una slytherin intentando mirarme las tetas. ¿Qué dirían tus amiguitas si te vieran babear por una sangre sucia, Pansy Parkinson?

-De eso precisamente quería hablarte. No entiendo por qué te has indignado tanto. ¡Sabías desde el momento cero que iba a ser así! ¡Tenemos que disimular delante de los demás! ¡Nos harían la vida imposible si supiesen… si supiesen lo nuestro!

-¿Qué es lo nuestro? Ya no hay más nuestro. ¡Te lo cargaste antes incluso de que empezase! ¡Yo no voy a tener una relación clandestina contigo, y si tú has pensado que iba a ser así, estabas muy equivocada!

-¡Hermione, no digas eso! Mira, esa mentalidad tan estrecha no te va a llevar a ninguna parte, con el corazón te lo digo. ¿Nunca te dijeron que había que nadar y guardar la ropa?

-No me educaron para ser una hipócrita. Debe ser que por mi estatus de sangre no he tenido acceso a esos saberes…

-¿Así que ahora yo soy mala e hipócrita por ser sangre limpia, no es eso? ¡Pues tú eres igual de hipócrita que yo, solo que además sangre sucia! ¡No, no digas nada! ¡Resulta que sé todo lo tuyo con la aurora! –Dijo Pansy antes de darse cuenta de que su actitud no arreglaba precisamente las cosas. Pero estaba demasiado furiosa como para callarse: ¿cómo se atrevía a llamarla hipócrita cuando ella también tenía "vida privada" tras su máscara de santurrona?

-No sé de qué coño me estás hablando, arpía. ¡No tengo nada con ninguna aurora! –Se defendió Hermione intentando disimular su asombro y un escalofrío, pese a estar sumergida en agua caliente.

-Hermione, de verdad que no vale la pena: lo sé todo. Una mestiza metamorfomaga que parece que se viste al tacto: abre el armario a oscuras y lo que le va cayendo encima se lo va poniendo. Y que te saca unos ocho años, ¡esa era la muggle un poco mayor que tú! ¿Verdad? –Dijo Pansy, malévola.

-No te metas con Dora. ¡Te lo advierto!, -dijo Hermione levantándose y volviéndose a sentar al darse cuenta de que seguía desnuda.

-Oh, ahora tiene nombre. ¡Me alegra ver que no eres tan tonta como para seguir fingiendo! No te preocupes, no pienso delatar a nadie.

-Vaya, ¡sería la primera vez que no aprovechas la oportunidad de echar a alguien a los leones!

-¡Por favor, qué exagerada! ¡Dolores no es ningún león, si acaso una gatita vieja! ¡Mira que te gusta ser reina del drama!

-Será una gatita con los slytherin como Draco y tú, ¡a nosotros nos hace la vida imposible!

-Tampoco es que vosotros colaboréis mucho…

-¡Espera, que la culpa de que esa mujer sea una sádica loca va a ser el que nosotros no le facilitemos el trabajo!

-Mira Hermione. No pienso seguir discutiendo sobre Umbridge, y menos disculparme por ser slytherin o sangre pura. Y estate tranquila, tampoco voy a delatar por ahora a tu ex novia. ¿Qué gano yo con eso? Lo único que querría, si fueses capaz de usar el cerebro, es que te dieses cuenta de que divulgar lo nuestro no nos beneficia a ninguna de las dos. ¿Cómo crees que se tomarán tus amiguitos del E.D saber que estamos juntas? ¡Traidora sería lo mínimo que te llamarían! ¿Te conviene eso?

-Tienes razón, Pansy. No me conviene. No me conviene estar contigo.

-¿En serio eso es lo que piensas? –Dijo Pansy sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. No había esperado que Hermione fuese tan fría.

-Tampoco te convengo yo a ti. Búscate una rubia slytherin que no te deje en ridículo cuando vayas con ella a una fiesta de la élite mágica ¡quién sabe si lleguéis a tomar la marca juntas! ¡O mira, mejor un rubio con el que tener muchos hijos sangre limpia! –Dijo Hermione intentando aparentar más indiferencia hacia ella de la que sentía, pues en ese momento no estaba segura de si quería maldecirla o volver a besarla. O ambas cosas.

-¿Es tu última palabra, Granger?

-Oh, he pasado de tener nombre a llamarme Granger de nuevo. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Vas a venir a pegarme con tus amigas? –Respondió Hermione saliendo de la bañera y buscando una toalla. Discutir desde una bañera era ridículo.

-No se te ocurra pasarte de lista conmigo. No te lo recomiendo. –Respondió una calmada Pansy, que parecía una víbora antes de atacar.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? –Dijo Hermione, cubierta con una toalla al lado de Pansy, y encarándola mientras veía centellear sus ojos verdes.

Pansy no dijo nada, sino que metió la mano tras la nuca de Hermione, obligándola a acercarse a su boca y besarla. Aprovechó su asombro para meterle la lengua en los labios entreabiertos y recorrerla por dentro, saboreando el gusto a canela de su boca. Tras la sorpresa inicial Hermione decidió contraatacar, y mientras besaba ella también a Pansy mordió su lengua y sus labios. La morena no se quejó, estaba muy ocupada tirando de la toalla de Hermione para dejarla desnuda. Hermione no se amedrentó: si Pansy jugaba duro ella no sería menos: empujó a Pansy, que se hallaba de espaldas a la enorme bañera, y cayó ella también abrazada por la slytherin.

Ambas se sumergieron hasta el fondo de la enorme bañera, separándose allí, para volver a ascender entre toses de Hermione, que había tragado agua.

-Tranquila, tranquila, no te vas a morir. –Dijo la slytherin dando golpecitos en su espalda, tras llevarla hasta la zona de la bañera donde podían sentarse con comodidad.

Pansy estaba pensando si debería ir a buscar su varita para lanzarle un _anapneo,_ pero Hermione se recobró sin necesidad de hechizos, recobrando el ritmo normal de respiración lentamente, mientras miraba los labios sonrosados de la morena, que junto a ella le acariciaba la espalda con preocupación.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que la besó pasando de nuevo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Un beso suave, sin brusquedad ni violencia, que Pansy correspondió de la misma forma mientras se acomodaba despacio, para no asustarla, encima de su pubis desnudo. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda hasta sus glúteos, pero la sensación de sus pechos desnudos rozando contra su ropa mojada enloquecía a la morena, que se separó un momento del cuerpo de Hermione para empezar a desnudarse, lanzando lejos corbata, camisa, falda y ropa interior.

-Un momento, ¿qué estamos haciendo? –Preguntó Hermione, más para sí misma que a Pansy Parkinson.

-¿A ti que te parece que estamos haciendo, Granger? –Fue la respuesta de Pansy.

La slytherin poco más pudo decir, ya que estaba ocupada mordisqueando el cuello de Hermione, que tampoco hizo más comentarios, pues ella también tenía la atención muy centrada en los rosados pezones de Pansy Parkinson, que pellizcaba ligeramente contemplando cómo se endurecían.

-Súbete encima, Hermione, -fue todo lo que dijo Pansy mientras ella se levantaba y tiraba de la otra chica, cambiando su puesto con ella.

Hermione obedeció con torpeza e inseguridad, inseguridad que aumentó cuando vio la sonrisa sardónica en los labios de la slytherin.

-¿No habías hecho antes, verdad? Tranquila, seré dulce, aunque no te lo merezcas. Confía en mí, Hermione. Y párame si te sientes incómoda ¿vale?

"Ahora soy de nuevo Hermione", pensó la chica, que no obstante se abstuvo de estropear el momento con algún comentario inapropiado, limitándose a asentir. Se encontraba sentada encima de la morena, con su cabeza un poco por encima de la suya y las manos apoyadas en sus hombros. Estaba sentada encima de sus muslos, que se abrieron lentamente, obligándola a ella también a abrir las piernas para mantener el equilibrio.

La mano derecha de Pansy acarició su rodilla, y fue deslizándose con suavidad por su muslo, girando para acceder a su cara interna, aprovechando el hueco que formaban sus propias piernas abiertas. Recorrió su sexo con cuidado, acariciando sus pliegues. Hermione tuvo un escalofrío y se debatió entre la timidez y el deseo, pero Pansy usó su boca para lamer sus pechos, y la vergüenza de la gryffindor terminó por esfumarse cuando la slytherin atrapó con su boca uno de sus pezones, chupándolo y mordiéndolo con delicadeza. La morena buscó su vagina intentando introducir un dedo dentro, pero fue imposible: estaba demasiado cerrada, y tampoco la postura era la adecuada. No tenía sentido insistir en eso en aquél momento, así que decidió cambiar de táctica.

Los dedos de Pansy encontraron su clítoris y se centraron en acariciarlo haciendo suaves círculos con las yemas de los dedos índice y corazón. Hermione sintió que su mente se vaciaba: de repente todas las ideas que siempre zumbaban en su cabeza parecían irrelevantes. En aquél instante, solo importaba en momento presente. Cerró un segundo los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Pansy intensificaba el ritmo, satisfecha de comprobar que iba bien encaminada.

Hermione sintió que le faltaba la respiración cuando una descarga de placer la recorrió desde dentro de sus entrañas hasta el mismo cerebro, dejándola fuera de combate durante unos segundos. Era tan intenso que casi dolía, y sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros de Pansy sin darse cuenta, buscando sostenerse en algo sin preocuparse demasiado por el bienestar de su compañera. Finalmente se desplomó sobre el hombro de la slytherin, cerrando los ojos e intentando serenarse. Pansy acarició su pelo, apartándoselo de la cara y colocándoselo tras las orejas, y Hermione abrió durante un segundo los ojos para encontrar sus iris verdes y su brillante sonrisa. Después volvió a cerrarlos, y así estuvieron durante al menos un minuto: la protectora de los elfos abrazada a la aspirante a mortífaga, mientas ella acariciaba su pelo con más dulzura de la que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Poco a poco Hermione fue bajando de la nube en que estaba, y volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con Pansy acariciándola. Tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara, como si hubiese logrado apuntarse un tanto o arrebatarle algo. De pronto se sintió estúpida y sucia y se levantó, salió de la bañera, cogió sus ropas y se las puso. Abandonó el baño de prefectos con el pelo chorreando y sin mirar atrás.

-Hasta la próxima, Granger, -escuchó a Pansy decir con voz cantarina.

Hermione la miró de reojo un segundo antes de salir dando un portazo. La slytherin no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero lo hacía con toda la calma del mundo. Parecía haber previsto su reacción, y se mostraba satisfecha y divertida. La gryffindor se limpió una lágrima de rabia mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas por el pasillo. Un bulto negro pareció dirigirse a ella, pero simplemente lo ignoró. Solo al llegar a su sala común se dio cuenta de que Snape había intentado decirle algo, pero ni siquiera entonces le importó. Fue derecha a su cuarto, y aprovechando que estaba sola se arrancó las bragas y con el pelo mojando las sábanas comenzó a masturbarse con rabia, recordando lo que había pasado, pero ya no funcionaba. Se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

Mientras tanto en el baño de prefectos, Pansy había alcanzado su varita, y mediante un _accio, _había sacado un cigarrillo de su paquete, para luego encenderlo con la varita. Ya no estaba tan sonriente ni satisfecha, sino que rumiaba con amargura el portazo de Granger. No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo parecido, y no habría querido que fuese de esa manera con ella. Con ella había deseado hacer las cosas bien, tener una relación sana y feliz. No había podido ser. Lástima.

Pero sabía que tenía ese poder, y lo pensaba usar todas las veces que hiciera falta. Si Granger no quería ser su amor secreto, se convertiría en su amante clandestina. Lo que no le permitiría sería alejarse ni poner en riesgo su posición. "No me has dejado otra alternativa, estúpida", pensó con rabia antes de apagar la colilla y hacerla desaparecer luego con un elegante movimiento de su varita.

oOo

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y muchas gracias por las reseñas que me habéis dejado. Me ha hecho mucha gracia la del anónimo diciendo que a Hermione no le conviene liarse con Pansy. Creo que con este episodio no te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión, pero piensa que podría ser peor, mucho peor… ¡podría liarla con Dolores Umbridge! *emoticono malvado* (que nadie se asuste, con Draco ya ha habido suficiente).


	6. Chapter 6: Inconvenientes

**Los inconvenientes de ser sangre pura**

oOo

* * *

**N/A**: Como _Roxanne_ me escribió en su reseña que el capítulo había sido un poco intenso, me quedé pensando a qué se podía referir (soy muy de eso). He intentado volver al diálogo de los episodios anteriores y que tenga menos parte narrativa, por si el tema iba por ahí (de todas formas este capítulo se prestaba a eso). Si va por la parte del drama, bueno, va a seguir habiendo un poco de drama de vez en cuando, pero no demasiado, no en esta historia.

* * *

oOo

Hermione no sabía qué pensar. Pansy no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde aquél día en el baño de prefectos, ni siquiera la miraba al encontrarse en los pasillos. Le estaba devolviendo la jugada de ignorarla, pero multiplicada por tres. La gryffindor se decía a sí misma que qué más le daba, si de todos modos la decisión de no tener nada que ver con ella había sido suya. Lo del baño solo había sido un accidente. No significaba nada. Pero al pensar eso, se decía que sería muy triste no volver a besarla justo después de haber probado sus labios. Aquella historia había sido un hola y adiós, no obstante, había dejado una marca mucho mayor de la que Hermione hubiese deseado.

Ansiaba poder contarle a Ginny lo que le pasaba, y a la vez tenía miedo de hacerlo. Mejor dicho, tenía miedo de los reproches que la pelirroja pudiese hacerle. Casi podía escucharla decir que su hermano Ron era tonto, pero por lo menos no era una slytherin fría y manipuladora. Pansy parecía tan tranquila y calmada últimamente que Hermione tuvo miedo. No se le olvidaba lo que había dicho: que no diría nada sobre Tonks… por ahora. No quería que la metamorfomaga se viese metida en un problema. Finalmente un día, tanta represión y control explotó en clase de pociones.

En el grupito de Draco, Tracey, Millicent y Daphne le estaban tomando el pelo a Pansy a propósito de su cara de amargada. Pansy sentía que estaba soportando mucho más de lo necesario, pero por otra parte, no quería armar un número y darles la razón. Miró de reojo a Hermione, para ver que en ese momento no la estaba mirando ella, aunque hace un momento hubiese jurado que así era. Draco se percató del movimiento de sus ojos y decidió salir en ayuda de su amiga haciendo un comentario despectivo sobre Ron Weasley.

-¿Os habéis fijado que Weasley le mira el culo a Longbottom con deseo? Sí, sí, no cabe duda, fijaos: pasa Longbottom, mueve la cabeza Weasley. Parece que va a decir "¡ay papi, qué rico!", o alguna vulgaridad muggle de ese estilo. ¡Su padre estará orgulloso de él!

-Mucho sabes tú de vulgaridades muggles para ser un sangre pura, -comentó Daphne entre risas.

-¡Un hombre de verdad, un hombre como yo, no desprecia ninguna oportunidad que la vida le pueda ofrecer para acceder al saber! –Dijo Draco con voz engolada y acento afectado, para hacer obvio que estaba bromeando, y todos rieron en voz baja tapándose las bocas con las manos. Por supuesto, Snape se percató, pero eran slytherins. Hizo como si no se hubiese dado cuenta y se fue a abroncar a Longbottom por hacer mal su poción, quien con los nervios tiró el caldero al suelo, lo que contribuyó aún más a las risas del grupito.

-¿De qué se reirán esos imbéciles? –Se preguntó Hermione, temiendo internamente que se hubiesen estado riendo de ella antes que de Longbottom.

-Son el grupo de Draco, ¿qué esperas? De donde no hay no se puede sacar, -comentó Harry haciendo notar que seguía odiando a Draco, como siempre.

-Pues a mí me están poniendo muy nerviosa esos idiotas, sobre todo Pansy -susurró Hermione, exasperada.

-No es ninguna sorpresa que la pobre es tonta del culo, -comentó Ron. –Además, se cree más guapa de lo que es. ¡Con esa nariz tan chata yo no me daría tantos aires de Miss Slytherin! ¡Parece un cochino! ¡Oink oink! –Dijo Ron, imitando a un cerdito.

-¡Eso no es verdad, Ron! –Exclamó Hermione. Nadie llamaría cerda a Pansy en su presencia, solo ella se sentía autorizada para insultarla.

-Bueno, más que una cerda diría que es una víbora, pero ese es otro asunto. En realidad sí que es muy guapa. -Comentó Harry.

-Venga ya, Harry, ahora dime que te mola Pansy. ¿Te la pone dura? –Preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

-A ver, ¡yo le daba! ¡Aunque primero le pondría una mordaza en plan sadomaso, para que no me corte el rollo con sus comentarios de serpiente venenosa! –Siguió diciendo Harry para que no cupiesen dudas sobre su heterosexualidad, sin percatarse de que Hermione lo miraba primero sorprendida y luego con el ceño fruncido, escandalizada.

-No hables así de Pansy, -dijo Hermione en voz baja y fría.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Mione?

-¡No me ha picado ninguna mosca, solo que no quiero que hables así de Pansy y punto!

-¡A Hermione le gusta Pansy! ¡A Hermione le gusta Pansy! –Empezó a canturrear Ron, para parar asombrado cuando Hermione no protestó, sino que siguió mirándolo, enconada.

-Y si así fuese ¿qué? –Preguntó Hermione, retadora.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta Pansy? ¿Tienes algo con ella? ¡Tú eres muy bollera, primero Tonks y luego la guarra esa! ¡Lo de Tonks tiene un pase, es una tía guay y aurora además! Pero colega… ¿una slytherin? ¡Y _esa_ slytherin! ¿En serio?

-¡Calla por favor! No necesito más problemas estúpidos por tu culpa. Resulta que no es que me guste, es que hemos follado… pero eso ahora no viene a cuento. El caso es que justo antes de… de lo que pasó, me dijo que sabía lo de Tonks. ¡Así que por favor, deja de decir lo que no debes, Ron! –Dijo Hermione susurrando.

-¡Madre mía, madre mía, qué despropósito! –Empezó a decir Ron, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.

-Y me pregunto, amigos, cómo es que Ron sabe lo de Tonks si yo solo te lo he contado a ti, Harry. ¡A ver si has sido tú también quien le ha dicho a Pansy lo de Tonks!

-Por supuesto, he ido a Pansy, con la que me llevo genial, y le he contado por las buenas detalles de tu vida privada. ¡En serio, Hermione, dices unas tonterías muy grandes! –Se defendió Harry, pensando que iba a matar a dos estúpidos: uno pelirrojo y otro rubio. A Pansy no le había contado lo de Tonks, pero a Draco y a Ron, sí.

-Bueno, más te vale no haberlo hecho. Y ahora si no te importa estarte callado sin hacer comentarios machistas sobre Pansy, te lo agradeceré mucho.

-Sí, además, estamos llamando la atención de Snape, -intervino Neville, que había asistido mudo y atribulado a toda la discusión. – ¡Ya viene, ya viene! –Exclamó, casi tirando el caldero al suelo de nuevo, que fue sujetado con rapidez por Hermione, impidiendo el desastre.

oOo

Al día siguiente de aquella clase de pociones, Pansy tuvo una conversación no muy agradable con Draco, sin que le valiesen de nada sus intentos de escaparse. El chico le reprochaba con amargura que él había confiado en ella, le había contado cosas que a su vez eran secretos confiados por Harry, y ahora el gryffindor estaba muy enojado con él y le había dicho que ya nunca volverían a tener nada, porque no se podía confiar en él.

-Vamos Draco, no me seas dramático, ¡si siempre estáis igual! ¡Dentro de una semana me estarás contando que te duele el culo o alguna asquerosidad por el estilo!

-¡Ay por Merlín, señorita! ¿Cuándo he sido yo tan vulgar?

-¡Eso da igual, Draco! ¡Lo que importa es que estás haciendo un drama innecesario!

-No, princesa. ¡Lo que importa es que me diste tu palabra de que no comentarías lo que te conté, y al final has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana! ¿Y quién ha pagado las consecuencias? Efectivamente, ¡yo! ¡Exijo una reparación!

-¿Qué coño quieres?

-Nada demasiado duro para ti, me acuerdo de que no hace mucho te querías casar conmigo. Bueno, no será necesario tanto. Simplemente, finge ser mi novia. ¡Solo hasta que Potter se ponga celoso!

-¿Qué? ¿Has estado bebiendo, Draco?

-¡No, chica, esa sueles ser tú! ¡Mira, no te pongas intensa! ¡Va a ser muy rápido! Solo un par de semanas, a lo sumo. ¿Qué te apuestas a que antes de dos semanas Harry ya estará arrastrándose para que vuelva con él? Y oye, ¿quién sabe si también te funcione con Granger?

-Prefiero no apostar contigo, señor Malfoy. ¡Eres capaz de hacer cosas muy extrañas por ganar una maldita apuesta!

-Es mi sangre Black, querida Pansy. Bueno, volviendo a lo de antes: me lo debes. No cumpliste tu palabra, y me debes una si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos. Así que ahora vamos a ser novios de cara a la galería. ¡Ya verás las caras que van a poner todos cuando nos vean del brazo!

-¿Y tendremos que besarnos? –Preguntó Pansy arrugando la nariz.

-Solo en público. No te preocupes, suelo lavarme los dientes.

-Eres imbécil. Lo que me preocupa es cómo le sentará a Hermione. Puede que al contrario de lo que pareces pensar, no se lo tome nada bien…

-Pero Pansy, ¡si te ha dicho que no le vuelvas a hablar! Y bueno, tú tampoco estás siendo muy amable con ella que digamos, salvo el trabajito manual que le hiciste en el baño de prefectos, -dijo Draco entre risitas.

-¡Todo es una estrategia, imbécil! ¡Si soy fría con ella siempre pero un día le hago tener un orgasmo, eso va a sacarla de quicio!

-¿Y para qué quieres sacar de quicio a Granger? Quiero decir, sabes que puedes tirártela cuando quieras, ok, eso siempre viene bien para la autoestima. Pero aparte de eso ¿qué sacas con desquiciarla?

-Es su castigo. La estupidez debe ser castigada. –Dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos.

-Me pareces un poquito rencorosa, pero allá cada uno con sus vicios. –Respondió Draco.

-Prefiero ser rencorosa que ir detrás de ella haciendo el ridículo, como tú con Potter. ¡Siempre acabas cayendo de nuevo cada vez que él quiere volver contigo!

Draco se volvió de repente, como una serpiente, y su pelo rubio se le movió sobre la frente tapándole un ojo. Amonestó a Pansy con un dedo mientras la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, pero después pareció pensarlo mejor, y con ese mismo dedo se apartó el fino y sedoso pelo rubio de la cara. Intentó no parecer enfadado, pero tenía los labios apretados y pálidos por la ira.

-Eso no es así. Simplemente no es así. ¡Es Harry el que va detrás de mí pidiéndome volver una y otra vez!

-Seguro, querido, no lo dudo, no lo dudo, -respondió Pansy con la voz exageradamente suave y modales condescendientes. A Draco le recordó a Dolores Umbridge y tuvo un escalofrío. Pansy se rio, y el chico entendió que la había imitado a propósito. Salió de la habitación muy indignado, maldiciendo en voz baja a su mejor amiga mientras ella se reía al verlo tan enfadado. "Maldita zorra vengativa: ¡siempre tiene que quedar ella por encima!", pensó Draco.

oOo

El ver a Pansy y Draco juntos no hizo a Hermione precisamente feliz, pero no era la única que sabía disimular para salvar el orgullo. Al menos casi siempre era capaz de hacerlo.

Las clases ya habían terminado por aquél día y los dos slytherin, el rubio de ojos grises y la morena de ojos verdes, estaban en el Patio de la Torre del Reloj, junto a la fuente.

-¡Míralos, Pansy, están justo ahí delante! ¡Sonríe, como si fueses feliz, como si lo estuvieses pasando bien! Susurró Draco volviéndose de espaldas para que el trío dorado no le pudiese leer los labios.

-¡Ay, Draco, qué disgusto me estás dando! -Respondió Pansy en el mismo tono, antes de volverse y sonreír.

Draco la besó metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta, y Pansy tuvo que respirar hondo para reprimir las arcadas y hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no patearle la entrepierna. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Hermione se había quedado pálida y descompuesta, con la boca abierta y una mirada abatida. Tal vez Draco tuviese razón después de todo, se dijo. Parecía estar funcionando. Hasta que Hermione se dio la vuelta y se marchó, simplemente se largó. Entonces Pansy rompió el beso y se fue enfurruñada en dirección a la fuente.

Draco quedó un poco preocupado. Aquello era más que un simple enamoramiento pasajero, al parecer. Pansy parecía fuera de sí por la sangre sucia. Nunca hubiese creído a su amiga ser capaz de tener sentimientos tan intensos: en ella todo le había parecido siempre bastante superficial. Pero al parecer no la conocía tan bien como pensaba.

-Hermione, hay algo que debo contarte, -dijo Harry, que había salido corriendo tras de su amiga al ver su cara triste. La alcanzó en uno de los corredores del castillo. Las aulas habían quedado desiertas tras el final de las clases y el pálido sol del atardecer se colaba por los ventanales, iluminando con su luz tenue los fríos y oscuros pasillos.

La chica no preguntó, solo lo miró como diciéndole que no se hiciese el misterioso, ya que no estaba de humor para adivinanzas.

-Hermione… tú has confiado en mí. Me has dicho todas tus cosas, y yo en cambio me he reservado las mías. Creo que es justo que las sepas. Pero aquí no, vamos al aula 4F. Allí no nos molestará nadie que vaya a pasar por casualidad.

-Y bien, ¿qué es eso tan misterioso que me tienes que contar? ¿Te has enamorado de McGonagall? –Preguntó Hermione en cuanto cerraron la puerta del aula donde solían estudiar Historia de la magia.

-No. Pero no andas descaminada. De amoríos va el tema.

-Venga, Harry, suéltalo ya, ¡por las barbas de Merlín!

-Llevo unos meses liado con Draco Malfoy. Nada estable. Peleamos, nos reconciliamos, y volvemos a pelearnos. Y entre todas esas idas y venidas follamos, claro. Todo en secreto, como ves. –Dijo el chico pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras miraba al suelo, más avergonzado del hecho de haberlo estado ocultando tanto tiempo, incluso a sus mejores amigos, que por la relación en sí.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¡No me puedo creer que lleves meses fingiendo!

-Oye, ¡tú deberías entenderme! ¡Tampoco has contado lo tuyo a la primera, precisamente!

Hermione miró al suelo. –De acuerdo, te entiendo, -dijo.

-El caso es que he visto la cara que has puesto con toda la pantomima que han representado para nosotros esos dos. Y no quiero que estés así por su culpa. Ellos dos no están liados, Mione. Conozco a Draco. Es verdad que Pansy siempre va detrás de él, buscando un matrimonio de conveniencia, supongo. Pero él simplemente no se siente atraído por ella. ¡No caigas en sus trampas, Hermione!

-Entonces… todo lo que se traen últimamente… el ir cogidos de la mano, el beso…

-Todo falso, Hermione. Tan falso como ellos. No me cabe ninguna duda: Draco ya ha hecho cosas parecidas antes, ¡una vez incluso trató de darme celos con Millicent! Además, he visto a Pansy separarse de Draco nada más ver que te ibas. ¡Ha sido muy obvio todo!

-¿Cómo pueden ser así? ¿Cómo pueden tener tan poco respeto por sí mismos y por los demás como para hacer estas cosas? ¿Y qué he visto yo en ella para que no pueda quitármela de la cabeza? –Dijo Hermione, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos por un momento.

-Ahora que no se te caliente la sangr… ¡Hermione! ¡Dónde vas! ¡Mione, no busques pelea con ella, eso es justo lo que ella quiere! –Dijo Harry mientras corría de nuevo tras su amiga.

Acabaron de nuevo en el Patio de la Torre del Reloj. Pansy y sus amigas de Slytherin estaban ahora sentadas contra un muro, haciendo tiempo para la cena mientas se contaban chismes y reían como ratas.

-Quiero hablar contigo. En privado. –Dijo Hermione de forma acalorada a Pansy, ante las miradas incrédulas y divertidas de sus amigas, e ignorando a Harry, quién estaba a su lado diciéndole que no era buena idea.

-Uh. ¿Me vas a retar a un duelo, Granger?

-No puedes retarte con ella sin testigos, Granger, -afirmó Millicent, que la miraba como deseando estrangularla.

-No vamos a tener un duelo. A no ser que tú te empeñes, claro.

-Vaya, qué ¿amenazante? –Se burló Pansy, remarcando con su tono que veía dudoso que una sangre sucia pudiese ser un peligro para ella.

-¿Vienes o qué? –Se exasperó Hermione, dándose cuenta de que había sido una mala idea y solo podía hacer el ridículo con su actitud.

-Está bien. Vamos. Espero que lo que me tengas que decir sea de mi interés, Granger. ¡Por tu bien lo espero! –Dijo Pansy levantándose de forma inesperada y haciendo callar los rumores indignados de sus amigas.

Se pusieron juntas en camino a la lechucería, y en cuanto se vieron libres de miradas extrañas, ambas se interrogaron con los ojos.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué ha venido este numerito, Granger? –Preguntó Pansy siendo la primera en romper el silencio.

-No lo sé, -dijo Hermione, cabizbaja. El acaloramiento se le había pasado, y ahora desprovista de la furia que la había invadido un rato antes, ya no estaba segura de nada. Ni siquiera tenía claro que Harry llevase razón: en el fondo Draco y Pansy eran tal para cual.

-¿No lo sabes? ¡Pues para no saberlo parecías a punto de maldecirme hace un rato!

-Me dijeron una cosa… -dijo Hermione deteniéndose, dándose cuenta de que no podía decir más.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te dijeron?

-No te lo puedo contar.

-¿Entonces qué estamos haciendo aquí, Granger? ¿Te das cuenta de lo perturbada que estás?

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Eres tú la que me pone así! –Le gritó Hermione.

-¿Y se puede saber qué he hecho yo para que te vuelvas loca? ¿Empezar a salir con Draco tal vez? ¿Pensabas que me quedaría llorando por ti?

-¡A ti no te gusta Draco!

-¡Claro que me gusta! ¡Es más, voy a casarme con él, y tendremos muchos hijos de sangre limpia! ¡Tal vez hasta lleguemos a tomar la Marca juntos! ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste en el baño, antes de que te follara?

-¡Y seguro que ya entonces tenías pensado vengarte! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan retorcida? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tan mala? ¿Naciste así, o lo has ido entrenando?

-Ambas cosas, supongo, -dijo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros. Pero tienes razón. Draco no me gusta. Podría casarme con él y ser relativamente feliz, pero quien me gusta eres tú. -Dijo la slytherin mirándola a los ojos, y dándose cuenta de que Hermione los tenía brillantes, como si fuese a empezar a llorar en cualquier momento y estuviese haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no hacerlo. Ahora que la tenía enfrente, se sintió culpable y avergonzada de hacerle daño, y sintió el frío resentimiento derretirse como la nieve bajo el sol.

-Y ahora supongo que esperas que me baje las bragas y lo hagamos aquí mismo…

-En realidad sería más justo que fuese yo la que me quitase las bragas esta vez. Pero no, no espero nada. Solo te lo digo porque estamos solas. Y porque es la verdad.

-Pero sobre todo porque estamos solas, -resopló Hermione.

-Sí, Hermione. ¡No quiero quedarme sin familia ni amigos por ti, perdóname por ser tan egoísta de pensar en mi madre antes que en nuestro sagrado amor! –Dijo Pansy con aire socarrón.

-¿No puede tu madre… entender…?

-No. Mi madre es como es y no va a cambiar por complacerte a ti. El mundo es así y tú no lo vas a cambiar. Yo te doy lo que tengo: más no te puedo dar. Y lo que tengo es a mí misma. Tú sabes que me gustas. Sabes que te quiero. Pero no lo puede saber nadie más. -Dijo Pansy, sintiéndose un poco molesta: ¿por qué era le era tan difícil de entender a Hermione que era conveniente ser discretas? ¡Bien que lo había entendido con la prima de Draco!

-Pues lo siento, pero demasiado tarde: ya lo saben Harry, Ron, y Neville Longbottom.

-Genial. Dime Hermione: ¿tienes pensada alguna otra forma de joderme la vida? No sé, ve y échale un _fiendfyre_ a mi casa, por ejemplo.

-Lo siento. Estaba muy alterada cuando lo dije. No fue por fastidiarte, -dijo Hermione volviendo la cara, y en el último momento, girándose para mirar su rostro serio.

Pansy le dirigió media sonrisa. –Está bien. Al menos me lo has dicho. Ya pensaremos cómo arreglar los problemas que vayan surgiendo de ahora en adelante.

Caminaron un poco más. Hacía tiempo que ya había oscurecido. Debía ser la hora de la cena y estaban infringiendo varias normas al estar fuera del castillo en ese momento.

-Deberíamos volver, -dijo Hermione, rompiendo esta vez ella el silencio.

Está bien. Volvamos, -dijo Pansy.

Caminaron de vuelta en silencio un rato sin mirarse directamente, solo de vez en cuando una sorprendía a la otra mirándola de reojo, lo que daba lugar a sonrisas furtivas y algo de incomodidad. Cuando iban hacia la mitad del camino, Hermione sintió un roce en su mano. Cogió la fría mano de Pansy sin mirarla. Estaba realmente helada. Puso su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, junto con la suya, entrelazando los dedos. La chica pudo ver como Pansy tenía un visible escalofrío al entrar poco a poco en calor.

-Te has quedado helada, Pansy. Creo que hoy no te pusiste ropa de abrigo. –Dijo Hermione, separando sus manos por un momento para poner su propia bufanda rodeando cuello y hombros de la slytherin, que era demasiado orgullosa como para agradecérselo, pero lo suficiente pragmática como para no impedirle hacerlo.

-No pensaba dar un paseo contigo al anochecer, así que si me muero de una neumonía o algo así de muggle y vergonzoso, será tu culpa.

-¿Tú no has escuchado lo de "bicho malo nunca muere"? ¡Creo que vas a ser inmortal, Pansy Parkinson!

-Lo que tú digas, pero dame la mano de nuevo. Todavía la noto fría, y tú en cambio estás tan calentita…

Hermione ofreció su mano, y Pansy la agarró posesivamente, como deseando no volverla a soltar nunca.

-¡Y pensar que las estúpidas de tus amigas deben pensar que nos estamos matando! –Dijo Hermione, divertida.

Pansy se rio de buena gana. Ya estaban muy cerca del castillo, y dentro de poco se encontrarían con alguien. Rápidamente, antes de separarse de su mano y desaparecer corriendo, Hermione dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la slytherin, para después susurrarle al oído "yo también te quiero, Pansy".

La morena quedó atónita y sonrojada, tocándose la zona donde los suaves labios de Hermione la habían rozado. Cuando volvió la vista atrás para despedirse con la mano de la gryffindor, ella ya no estaba allí. Todavía estaba flotando en una nube cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba, entonces se quitó deprisa la bufanda y puso su cínica expresión habitual.

Ser una sangre pura a veces era muy duro, se dijo con la bufanda de Hermione en la mano, pensando en qué excusa dar ante sus amigas. Lo bueno era que con el pretexto de devolverle la prenda ya tenía un motivo para verla de nuevo.

oOo

* * *

Muchas gracias por las reseñas, sobre todo a los dos anónimos a quienes no he podido agradecérselas por privado. Pansy va a seguir cagándola, el ser así está en su naturaleza (¿lo siento?) XD. Y me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo, _Nocturna_ XD.


	7. Chapter 7: El verdadero trío dorado

**El verdadero trío dorado**

oOo

* * *

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por las reseñas, en especial a la anónima que me dijo que Pansy había cambiado demasiado rápido de opinión. Aunque no me imagino a Pansy como la persona más coherente del mundo, algo de razón llevaba. He corregido algunas líneas del capítulo anterior y he tenido en cuenta el dato para este. ¡Y nada, espero que os guste!

*Por cierto, como **advertencia**: Tonks le cuenta a Hermione sus movidas sexuales. No es muy explícita, y no creo que nadie se escandalice tras lo del Dracolores. Pero avisados quedáis.

* * *

oOo

Ahora que lo pensaba en frío, se había precipitado un poco con Hermione, pensó Pansy. Había estado esforzándose mucho disimular sus sentimientos frente a Granger durante casi dos semanas, pero había bastado con que se mostrase triste y celosa ante ella para confesarle que le gustaba, que la quería, y que si no lo contaba a los cuatro vientos era por miedo a la reacción de su progenitora. Ahora se arrepentía un poco: no solo había sido demasiado blanda con Hermione, sino que había quedado frente a ella como una niña manipulada por su madre. ¿Y todo para qué? Esa vez ni siquiera habían tenido un momento de especial intimidad, simplemente se habían dado la mano. Patético.

Además Hermione sí que lo había contado, pensó Pansy con disgusto. Le había dado igual que ella le hubiese pedido varias veces no hacerlo. Al final hizo lo que quiso y después se lo comunicó, cuando no había remedio.

Miró el reloj. Eran las tres y diez de la tarde de un domingo lluvioso. Le había pedido a Hermione con muy buenos modales salir a dar una vuelta juntas, pero había puesto una excusa idiota que no se creía ni ella. Después de eso, el humor de Pansy había decaído y no había querido hacer ningún otro plan con nadie, sino que se había dedicado a rumiar todas las cosas que odiaba de Granger.

La puerta de la sala común de Slytherin se abrió para dejar pasar a Draco. El que faltaba, pensó Pansy mientras se maquillaba los ojos con sombras negras.

-¿Cómo está mi querida novia? –Dijo Draco con ganas de pincharle.

-Draco, estamos solos. Todos están en Hogsmeade. No hace falta que vengas con esas mierdas. Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo más me vas a hacer pagar por cometer un fallo humano obligándome a fingir ser tu novia?

-Ya veo. Estás con la regla ¿verdad? Menos mal que a los hombres no nos pasa eso, yo le doy gracias a Merlín todos los días de que Harry no tenga la regla.

-No voy a contestar a gilipolleces, -dijo Pansy sin mirarlo, mientras se admiraba de la santa paciencia que tenía con el rubio.

-Pansyti de mi vida, ¡te estás maquillando demasiado! A los hombres no nos gustan las mujeres tan pintadas, preferimos la belleza natural. Eso sí, los pelos os los podéis quitar todos, menos los de la cabeza y las cejas, ¡porque una mujer con pelo fuera de ahí es el asco supremo!

-Gracias por hacérmelo saber. Cuando me maquille para gustarle a un hombre, tendré en cuenta tu consejo. Y con lo que has dicho del pelo, que sepas que me están entrando ganas de dejarme bigote como mi padre.

-A Minerva es otra a la que no le gusta el maquillaje. Si te ve así de pintada, no te dejará salir del castillo sin lanzarte primero un hechizo desmaquillante.

-Punto uno. Minerva es una vieja bruja amargada que me puede comer el coño.

-¡Qué ordinariez, válgame Merlín, si tu madre te oyese!

-Punto dos. No tengo ningún interés en ir a Hogsmeade. ¿Qué hay en Hogsmeade?

-De allí vengo yo. ¿Y a qué no sabes a quién he visto al entrar en el Cabeza de Puerco, por si el idiota de Harry estaba allí jugando a conspirar contra el orden establecido?

-¿Has estado buscando a Harry por las tabernas? ¡Qué patético eres a veces!, -Exclamó Pansy, pasando a maquillarse el ojo derecho. Con la mano izquierda siempre era un poco más difícil, y solo esperaba que el tonto de Draco no la distrajese.

-¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no? –Preguntó Draco, ignorando el desprecio de su amiga. Lo que le quería contar merecía la pena. Se iba a volver loca, pensó el chico, divertido.

-Sorpréndeme, -respondió ella, apática.

-¡A tu querida sangre sucia con mi prima! La aurora le estaba echando el brazo por los hombros a Hermione. Al parecer se lo estaban pasando bastante bien, tan bien que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba por allí. Me fui discretamente y ellas siguieron a lo suyo. Lo que fuera que fuese lo suyo.

La línea negra que Pansy se estaba dibujando al borde de sus espesas pestañas quedó por completo irregular y deforme. Ella intentó aparentar serenidad e indiferencia mientras por dentro repetía "¡las mato, las mato, las mato a las dos!"

-Draco, vas a venir conmigo, -dijo Pansy, maravillándose de poder mantener la aparente tranquilidad.

-¿Dónde?

-Vamos a tomarnos un par de cervezas en el Cabeza de Puerco.

-¡Qué ganas tienes de hacer el ridículo, Pansyti! Además, probablemente cuando lleguemos ellas ya se hayan ido.

-O tal vez no. ¡O vienes conmigo, o voy yo sola!

-Te acompañaré, ¡qué remedio! Pero no hagas nada que me haga desear exiliarme a Rumanía a cuidar dragones para huir de la vergüenza, ¿me lo prometes? Creo que tendría una muerte horrible y temprana, lo que sería una pena para un tipo tan guapo como yo: ¡ni siquiera dejaría un bonito cadáver!

-No te prometo una mierda. ¡Si no querías que yo reaccionase, no deberías haberme contado nada! ¡Así que ya puedes ir mandando tu currículum al santuario de dragones!

oOo

Cuando Hermione llegó al Cabeza de Puerco, diez minutos antes de la hora, todavía no había llegado Tonks. La chica pidió un té mientras hacía tiempo. Pasaron veinte minutos y aún no se sabía nada de la metamorfomaga. Hermione se extrañó: Tonks tendría muchos defectos, pero no solía ser impuntual.

Había pasado ya media hora desde que Tonks debería haber llegado, y Hermione se acercó a la barra para pagar su bebida. No sabía qué podía haberle pasado, y esperaba que estuviese bien y simplemente se le hubiese olvidado que tenían una cita. Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció, buscándola con una mirada ansiosa, como temiendo que se hubiese ido. Sonrió ampliamente cuando la vio en la barra, y se dirigió tan rápido hacia ella que tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer. Iba cubierta de barro y empapada, a pesar de que aquél día había amanecido claro y brillante. Se acercaron de nuevo a la mesa, y Hermione pidió otro té.

-¡Siento muchísimo haber llegado tarde, Mione! –Se excusó Tonks con cara de cachorrito mientras se sentaba en un taburete inestable enfrente de ella. – ¡Todo ha sido sin querer, iba bien de tiempo, pero la misión se retrasó! ¡Con la cosa de intentar alcanzar a un secuaz de medio pelo de los mortífagos, me he tropezado con él y nos hemos caído en un charco! ¡Mientras me curaba los rasguños se me ha hecho tarde! Pero eso sí, ese está ahora mismo detenido. –Dijo Tonks con cierto regocijo por la misión cumplida.

-¿Por qué siempre te están pasando estas cosas, Dora? Ponte de pie que te limpie un poco, anda.

Tonks obedeció, poniéndose en pie delante de Hermione, quien con su varita murmuró un hechizo que la dejó en mejor estado del que venía.

-Gracias, Mione, ¡eres como mi madre! ¡Siempre lista para echarme un cable y una regañina! –Comentó Tonks guiñándole un ojo.

Se acercó a la barra a pedir su bebida mientras Hermione aprovechaba para mirarla y censurar su modo de vestir, que no le pareció adecuado ni serio para ir a trabajar. Una breve falda de listas moradas y negras demasiado ceñida, y unos leotardos color berenjena. Los colores no combinaban del todo bien, pero Hermione tuvo que reconocer que aun así ella seguía estando atractiva.

Tonks se giró de repente, percatándose de la mirada de Hermione, que apartó los ojos al ser pillada _in fraganti_. La metamorfomaga le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa mientras levantaba una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario, sino que se acercó a la mesa y puso dos jarras de cerveza allí. Hermione sintió cómo la sangre subía violentamente a sus mejillas ante la mirada de Tonks.

-No te estaba mirando el… bueno, no te estaba mirando _así. _¡Así que quita esa sucia sonrisa de tu cara! –Dijo Hermione.

-¿Quién te ha acusado de nada? Estás muy a la defensiva conmigo…

-Porque te conozco. ¿Y por qué me has traído una cerveza? ¡Es muy temprano para beber, Dora!

-¡No todos los días quedas conmigo, señorita Granger! ¡Además, qué demonios, es cerveza de mantequilla!

-Me rindo, eres imposible. ¡Pero no me la beberé antes de acabarme el té!

-Se te va a quedar hecha un asco, pero tú misma, no te la voy a meter con un embudo en la boca. Bueno, cuéntame, ¿entonces ya no me odias?

-¿Cuándo te he odiado yo? ¡Solo estuve un poco enfadada contigo, y tenía mis motivos! –Respondió la chica enfurruñada.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es broma, Hermione. Tú eres demasiado buena como para odiar a nadie, incluso teniendo motivos. Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal te va en Hogwarts? ¿Siguen molestándote mi primito Draco y su pandilla?

-No, últimamente están más tranquilos, -repuso Hermione, desviando un poco la mirada y buscando en su mente algo con lo que cambiar de tema.

-Me alegro mucho. Verás, Mione, a los que somos diferentes nos hacen la vida imposible. A mí me pasó por ser metamorfomaga y a ti por ser tan brillante siendo hija de muggles. Pero si alguien se mete contigo, tú solo dímelo, que ya me encargaré yo de que le aparezca un objeto de magia oscura en la mochila, ¡y mientas se averigua cómo llegó allí, ese se viene conmigo detenido para que yo lo registre!

-¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan mafiosa! ¡Además, ni Minerva ni Dolores Umbridge te dejarían llevarte a sus alumnos detenidos!

-Mione, Mione, ¡que era una broma! ¡No me seas! Pero en serio, si alguien te molesta, dímelo. Aunque sea el capullo de Draco. De hecho, sobre todo si son él y su corte de payasos de Slytherin.

-Todo está bien, ¡de verdad Dora!

-Hermione, me da la impresión de que me estás ocultando algo, -comentó Tonks, seria de repente.

-¡Qué pesada eres! ¡No te oculto nada!

-Haces bien. Porque sabes que es un delito negarte a colaborar con la autoridad, ¿verdad? –Dijo Tonks sin poder aguantar por más tiempo las carcajadas.

-¡Basta de tomarme el pelo! –Respondió Hermione, fingiéndose furiosa y golpeando en broma a su ex novia en las rodillas por encima de la mesa.

Tonks evadió el ataque con bastante agilidad y se sentó al lado de Hermione, pasándole el brazo por encima.

-Ya está. Firmemos la paz. Yo no te gasto más bromas y tú no me agredes físicamente. Pegarle a un auror está muy mal considerado ¿sabe usted, señorita Granger?

-Llévame detenida a mí también y me registras, como querías hacer con Draco, -comentó Hermione con sorna.

Tonks la miró con los labios entreabiertos y alzó ambas cejas, para luego carraspear y tomar un trago de cerveza. Sus mejillas se habían coloreado un poco. Hermione no había pensado en ninguna connotación sexual de sus palabras, pero era obvio que Tonks sí. Ella también sintió cómo se sonrojaba intensamente.

-Cuéntame tú mejor tus historias con Lupin y Sirius Black, -comentó Hermione con un deje de irritación que a ella misma sorprendió.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres escucharlas? Son para mayores de diecisiete años…

-Creo que cualquier conversación contigo es para mayores de diecisiete años.

-En eso creo que puedes tener razón, Mione. Está bien, pero deja el té y empieza con la cerveza. Son historias que necesitan escucharse bebiendo. –Dijo Tonks mordiéndose el labio para reprimir una sonrisa.

La sucia y oscura taberna comenzó a llenarse de gente. Había sido una suerte haber cogido mesa antes, ya que en esos momentos la gente se apiñaba en la barra. Entre el tumulto alguien pasó tan cerca que empujó a Tonks en el hombro, pero cuando se giró el culpable había desaparecido. La metamorfomaga se encogió de hombros y apuró su cerveza de un trago, haciendo una seña al camarero para que rellenase.

-Lo último que supe fue que pillaste a Lupin en una situación… comprometida. –Dijo Hermione para animarla a entrar en materia, callándose de repente cuando el dueño del local vino con las dos nuevas cervezas.

-Ah, sí, el muy cerdo estaba com… ehm, bueno, estaba teniendo sexo ehm… sexo con Sirius. –Dijo Tonks bastante incómoda en cuanto estuvieron solas de nuevo.

-Vale, he pillado lo que estaban haciendo, -dijo Hermione con un escalofrío. -¿Y cómo has pasado de estar enfadada a… bueno, a llevarte bien con ellos dos?

-Al principio los odiaba, no te creas, -repuso la metamorfomaga a Hermione, quien se lo creía de sobra. –Lo peor es que tenía que seguir viéndolos a los dos en las reuniones de la Orden. Liarte con camaradas es lo que tiene, -comentó encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a beber.

-No parece muy buena idea, no, -comentó Hermione.

-Un día me hicieron una encerrona entre los dos, diciéndome que tenían que hablar conmigo, y me pidieron perdón. –Siguió Tonks como si no la hubiese escuchado. -Yo los mandé al carajo, obviamente. Pero Sirius insistió: me dijo que le habían dicho de buena fuente que Bellatrix había jurado talar las ramas putrefactas de su árbol familiar. Que digo yo que la señora esa antes de hablar de cosas putrefactas podía mirarse ella al espejo y ver cómo tiene los dientes, pero en fin. El caso es que ya que los putrefactos éramos Sirius y yo, lo más sensato era que no nos llevásemos mal. ¡Menuda movida que la señora loca esa ande suelta!

-¡Lo dices como si fuera una broma! ¿Es que no te puedes tomar nada en serio, Dora?

-Mira Hermione, ¡yo no voy a esconderme en un agujero por si la demente esa viene a por mí! Y mucho menos me va a quitar las ganas de reír. Si quiere matarme le plantaré cara, y al final que sea lo que tenga que ser.

-Sigue contándome lo de Lupin y Sirius, anda.

-Por dónde iba… ah, sí. Lupin y Sirius me pidieron perdón. Esto fue después de que tú te negases a volver conmigo de la forma más cruel. Me rompiste el corazón ¿sabes? –Dijo Tonks haciendo con las manos la figura de un corazón que se separaba.

Lo había dicho como una broma, pero Hermione se fijó en que desviaba la mirada. La joven bruja no dijo nada: no quería hacerle reproches a Tonks, pese a que sabía que su crítica era injusta. Así que esperó a que volviese a sus aventuras con el hombre lobo y el animago, y se alejase del espinoso asunto de su ruptura amorosa con ella.

-El caso es que aunque los mandé a la mierda, el hecho de que me pidiesen perdón significó que nos volvimos a hablar casi con normalidad. Y bueno. Una noche hicimos una fiesta en Grimmauld Place, por si acaso Bellatrix nos mataba a todos, pues al menos habernos divertido un poco antes. Poco a poco la gente se fue yendo, y yo me quedé con ellos para ayudarles a limpiar. Pero Sirius me pasó un brazo por el hombro, así tal y como estoy yo contigo ahora, y me dijo que me dejase de historias, que para limpiar siempre había tiempo. Que teníamos que tomarnos la última juntos. Y ¿sabes? ¡Al final la casa se quedó peor de lo que estaba!

Hermione la miró como demandando más información. Podía intuir lo que había pasado, era algo inexperta pero no tonta, pero no entendía cómo.

-Ay, Hermione, ¡me da un poco de pudor hablar de esto contigo!

-Sería la primera vez que te diese pudor algo, -comentó Hermione.

Tonks se rio en voz alta. -¿Quieres detalles? –Preguntó la metamorfomaga.

-Solo cómo pasasteis de tomar una copa a… bueno, a lo que pasase luego.

-De esto ni una palabra ¿vale, Mione?

-Tranquila, no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Y menos a Harry. –Dijo Hermione, pensando que además Harry no era precisamente de fiar. Todos en Hogwarts al parecer tenían la maldita lengua muy larga.

-Exacto. ¡Y menos a Harry!

-Jugamos al strip póker. Una variante del juego muggle del póker, en el que…

-Sé lo que es el strip póker, Tonks.

-Muy bien, nunca dudé que tus conocimientos eran muy amplios. El caso es que como nos faltaba un jugador cogimos el retrato de Niguellus para que jugase con nosotros, poniéndole trapos por encima para que él también pudiese participar y sosteniéndole las cartas con botellas vacías. La verdad es que no se mostró muy colaborador, así que fingimos que se había retirado. Al final nos lo llevamos de vuelta a su habitación, porque no paraba de increparnos y soliviantó con sus mierdas a Walburga Black, y entonces ya fueron dos para increparnos.

-¿Era eso absolutamente necesario? ¿Meter en vuestras mierdas sexuales el retrato de un familiar difunto? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Era del todo necesario, según Sirius. Bueno, sigo contando, no me interrumpas que se me va el hilo. Mientras tanto, Remus se había quedado dormido en un sofá casi desnudo, con un cojín tapándole el culo. Nosotros dos decidimos que en esas condiciones no era posible seguir jugando, por lo que reunimos todas las botellas a las que aún les quedaba algo de alpiste y volvimos a beber. Y bueno, al final pasó lo que tenía que pasar entre Sirius y yo, ¡y Remus en esto se despertó! Pensábamos que se iba a molestar o algo, pero solo dijo que hiciéramos el favor de usar condón, que follar a pelo era antihigiénico y peligroso. –Dijo Tonks arrugando la nariz y haciendo un gesto vago con la mano.

-¡Un encuentro de lo más romántico! –Dijo con sorna Hermione.

-Esa noche no hubo mucho más, pero nos fuimos a dormir los tres juntos. Además, siempre hace muchísimo frío en esa maldita casa, así que nos vino bien para darnos calor. Luego todo ha ido mejorando. Hemos tenido encuentros mucho más románticos, -dijo Tonks con una sonrisa casi tímida.

Tonks la miraba con el mentón apoyado en las palmas de sus manos. Parecía una niña emocionada por los regalos de cumpleaños. Hermione se dio cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban. La chica no sabía si su ex novia estaba enamorada, pero desde luego sí que estaba ilusionada.

-Me alegra mucho que seas feliz, Dora. Te lo mereces, -pensó Hermione con envidia-. Al final iba a resultar mucho más fácil una relación a tres entre un hombre lobo, una metamorfomaga, y un animago, estos últimos parientes entre sí, que el que ella pudiese tener un noviazgo normal con otra adolescente. Claro que la otra adolescente era una slytherin, ¡y no cualquier slytherin!

-¿Sabes, Mione? Yo sabía que Remus y yo podríamos llevarnos bien. Él, bueno, él es como tú. Empezar con él fue como seguir saliendo contigo, en cierto modo. También en nuestras pequeñas discusiones. ¡Pero la sorpresa ha sido Sirius! ¡Nunca hubiese imaginado que íbamos a encajar tan bien!

Hermione no dijo nada. Se alegraba por Tonks, aunque de alguna forma retorcida y miserable se reconoció que también le daba rabia. Tenía muy claro que no quería volver con ella, pero sentía que era un poco insultante que Dora encontrase el amor (por partida doble) tan pronto. Se odió por tener tales sentimientos, y se obligó a sonreír. Tonks la miró con ternura y golpeó suavemente con un dedo su nariz.

-Y ahora, Miss Granger, me vas a hablar de ti. Yo he saciado tu curiosidad, ¡y ahora quiero saberlo todo sobre tu vida!

-Tengo algo con una chica, -dijo de forma impulsiva, casi sin darse cuenta. –Es desde hace poco. Nada estable. De hecho la relación es complicada-, añadió.

Tonks frunció un poco los labios. Hermione podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando aunque no supiese legilimancia.

-No es mi culpa. ¡Te prometo que yo he puesto todo mi esfuerzo para intentar entenderme con ella y tener una relación sana!

-Yo no te estoy culpando, Mione. ¡Soy tu amiga y estoy completamente de tu parte!

-No lo sabe casi nadie. Es algo como muy secreto.

-Vaya… ¿Y eso, Hermione? ¿No será una profesora?

-Sí, Tonks, me has pillado. ¡Estoy saliendo con Sprout!

Ambas rieron el chiste, y Tonks volvió a pasar un brazo por sus hombros. Hermione la estaba sintiendo por primera vez en meses como alguien cálida, acogedora, y digna de confianza. Al final se confirmaba una vez más lo que le había escrito en aquella carta: Tonks como amiga era la mejor.

-Es una maldita slytherin. Una amiguita de Draco.

-¡Válgame Merlín, corazón! ¡Qué mal gusto tienes para las mujeres! ¡Primero yo y luego una amiga de mi primo Malfoy! ¡Espero que tu siguiente paso no sea tener un sórdido affaire con Bellatrix Lestrange!

Volvieron a reírse, y Hermione se recostó en su hombro cerrando por un momento los ojos. El momento de rabia y envidia había pasado, y ahora se sentía un poco cansada. Tonks echó su cabeza sobre la suya por un momento, pero enseguida se retiró, cuando vio a dos recién llegados que entraban en el establecimiento con aires de grandeza y cara de amargados. Eran nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy y una guapa morena de ojos verdes que la miró con tanto veneno como si quisiera verla muerta.

oOo

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo habrá de nuevo interacción entre la slytherin y la gryffindor. ¡Hasta dentro de unos días!


	8. Chapter 8: Lo que tiene uno que soportar

**¡Lo que tiene que soportar un Malfoy!**

oOo

oOo

Los recién llegados se quedaron mirándolas al entrar, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Tonks se sintió incómoda, y notando cómo Hermione se había puesto pálida y se retiraba de debajo de su brazo, malinterpretó la situación al pensar que la chica estaba intimidada por la presencia de Draco.

-¡Vaya, pero si es mi primo favorito! ¡Qué alegría verte, me acabas de mejorar el día! –Exclamó Tonks, irónica, mientras pensaba que muy seguro de sí mismo se debía sentir su arrogante y estúpido primo, quien la miraba con sus fríos ojos grises, si pensaba que iba a intimidarla a ella también.

-Buenas tardes, Nymphadora. Lamento no poder decirte lo mismo. Sinceramente, encontrarte aquí ha sido una sorpresa de lo más desagradable. Ya le dije a Pansy que no era buena idea entrar en esta taberna de mala muerte frecuentada por gentuza. Tal vez algún día aprenda a escucharme: ¿aprenderás, Pansyti querida?

Pansy no dijo nada, tenía un gesto amargo en los labios y las miraba de hito en hito. Hermione casi no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada.

-Toma Granger. Tu bufanda. Fuiste muy amable al prestármela, pero ya no la necesito. –Dijo Pansy, pasándole la bufanda con frialdad.

Hermione la cogió con timidez, pero en el último momento levantó la cara y pronunció un seco "gracias Pansy". Tonks enarcó una ceja. Empezaba a entender y atar cabos.

-¿Quieres que me vaya, Mione? –Susurró Tonks al oído de la joven bruja. –No quiero causarte problemas, así que si quieres me voy y arreglas las cosas con ella.

Pansy las miró alzando una ceja. No podía escuchar lo que Tonks le susurraba, pero no le gustó ver sus labios tan cerca Hermione, ni que hablasen acerca de ella (no cabía duda de ese punto), y desde luego odió la forma en la que la metamorfomaga la miraba.

-No te vayas. Si te vas, ella va a pensar que puede venir aquí y controlar con quién hablo y con quién no, y no quiero que lo haga. No me da la gana.

-Claro, desde luego es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Si empiezas dándole demasiado poder, va a acabar manipulándote. Pero entonces vámonos, Mione. Es muy incómodo estar aquí con ellos mirándonos.

-Nosotras estábamos primero, Dora. Que se vayan ellos. Además, no tiene por qué ponerse así. ¡En primer lugar, no estoy haciendo nada malo, y además, no somos nada! ¡Y no somos nada porque ella no quiere, porque le da vergüenza que la relacionen con una sangre sucia!

Tonks hizo una mueca, y retiró la mirada. Intentó decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras. Miró a Hermione, respiró, y lo intentó de nuevo.

-Escucha, Hermione. No tienes que aguantar esa mierda. Mereces a alguien que esté orgulloso de estar a tu lado.

-Tú tampoco estabas encantada de que se divulgase que estabas saliendo conmigo. –Dijo Hermione antes de poder controlarse.

-Vale Hermione. Tocada y hundida. Sé que yo metí en muchas cosas la pata contigo, pero era distinto. Yo no me avergonzaba de ti, solo pretendía evitar que me echaran de mi trabajo por salir con una menor de edad. No iba a ser para siempre.

-Sí, solo era cosa de un par de años de citas furtivas. Una cosa breve ¿verdad?

-Sé que dos años a tu edad parecen mucho. Pero Hermione… Incluso si yo me he equivocado, eso no quiere decir que ahora tú tengas que aceptar la primera mierda que se te presente. ¿Entiendes eso? –Preguntó Tonks cogiéndole la mano y acercando su frente a la de la chica.

La gryffindor miró con disimulo hacia la mesa que compartían Draco y Pansy. El gesto no había pasado desapercibido para la slytherin, que tenía la expresión aún más desencajada que antes. Draco Malfoy miraba a su prima con cara de querer fulminarla, y él también cogió una de las manos de su amiga, como intentando tranquilizarla.

-No le vayas a sacar la varita, Pansy. Es aurora: tienes todas las de perder, lo mires por donde lo mires. Ya te dije que era mala idea venir. –Susurró el chico a su amiga.

-¡Es que no puedo aguantar más! ¡Mira cómo se están tocando aquí, delante de mis narices! ¡Si eso hacen aquí, qué no harán cuando no las vea!

-Seguramente nada, Pansyti. No pondría la mano en el fuego por el espantajo de pelo rosa, pero tu Granger tiene pinta de ser bastante estrecha. Así que tranquila. Sospecho que están intentando ponerte celosa o algo así de patético.

-¡Vaya, justo lo que tú llevas haciendo semana y pico! ¿Ahora reconoces que es una estrategia patética?

-Es patético si lo hacen ellas. Míralas: ¡hacen una pareja tan horrible que me están dañando la vista! ¡Demasiados colores chillones juntos!

Pansy intentó sonreír con sarcasmo, pero su gesto se quedó congelado cuando vio que simplemente no tenía espectadoras. Hermione y Tonks estaban tan metidas en su conversación que no la estaban mirando.

-Creo que tienes razón, Dora. –Dijo Hermione. Yo también me estoy empezando a sentir incómoda. Tengo que estar todo el rato esforzándome por no mirarla, pero sé que ella me mira a mí.

-Sí, han venido con ganas de provocar una pelea. Vámonos, Mione. Voy a acercarme a pagar, solo será un momento. –Dijo la metamorfomaga levantándose.

En ese momento, Pansy se levantó para pedir otra cerveza. Aunque estaba acostumbrada al alcohol, estaba bebiendo muy deprisa y sentía que se le estaba subiendo muy rápido. Estaba codo con codo con la aurora mientras ella pagaba, y no pudo evitar la tentación de golpearla con el hombro haciéndose la despistada. Tonks levantó una ceja: una cosa es que no tuviese ganas de pelear con una alumna y otra que fuese a consentir ese tipo de provocaciones.

-¿Algún problema, niña? –Preguntó Tonks, retadora, con su pelo rojo de repente.

-Uh, ¿vas a maldecirme? ¿No deberías buscar a alguien de tu edad para tener una pelea de bar? Bueno, para eso… y para todo lo demás. –Respondió Pansy, que estaba demasiado celosa y borracha como para darse cuenta de sus palabras.

-Ella no es la que ha venido aquí provocando. Además, te he visto empujarle. –Intervino Hermione, que se acababa de levantar y había corrido al lado de Tonks.

-¡Bueno, ya estamos todos! ¿Cómo se iba a quedar callada la sangre sucia? ¡Le hubiese dado un ictus!–Intervino Draco, situándose al lado de Pansy.

-¡Tú lávate la boca antes de referirte a Hermione así! –Contestó Tonks, indignada. –Y tú, señorita de sangre azul, no deberías permitírselo. Yo jamás permitiría que ningún amigo mío le hablase así a mi novia. –Añadió la aurora volviéndose hacia Pansy.

-No tiene que defenderme. Ya me defiendo sola. Y además, no somos novias, de hecho no somos nada. –Comentó con frialdad Hermione.

-¿Ah, no? ¿No somos nada? –Preguntó Pansy, intentando que no se le quebrase la voz. Se sintió sobrepasada por el hecho de que Hermione la negase públicamente, pese a haberle pedido mantener en secreto su relación.

-No sé, Pansy. Dímelo tú. ¿Somos algo?

Pansy tenía el cerebro en plena ebullición. Sentía que no podía pensar, que en esos momentos era poco más que una criatura territorial, con más hormonas que cerebro. Acercándose a ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó. Tonks quedó boquiabierta, pero reaccionó enseguida, fijándose en si Hermione daba alguna señal de estar necesitando ayuda. Al no verla, optó por apartarse discretamente, hasta quedar al lado de Draco. Su pelo estaba perdiendo el color con rapidez, y ahora desde las raíces hacia abajo un apagado marrón se extendía sin que ella misma se diese cuenta.

-Ay, primo ¡qué buena tarde se está quedando! –Comentó la metamorfomaga un poco por decir algo, mientras ambos contemplaban el atardecer a través de las sucias ventanas del local para no centrarse en la imagen de las dos chicas comiéndose a besos la una a la otra. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, mientras murmuraba "¡Merlín, llévame ya!".

oOo

Hermione apenas había podido despedirse de Tonks, que le había gritado que ya hablarían y que por favor se cuidara mucho, sin olvidarse de los saludos de parte de Canuto para Harry. Hubiera seguido hablando si Pansy no hubiese cerrado de golpe la puerta, haciendo un último contacto visual con ella con sus helados ojos verdes.

-¡Qué mal genio tiene esa chica! Le va a ir muy mal si es así con todo el mundo. –Comentó Tonks chasqueando la lengua.

-No es así con todo el mundo, solo con las metamorfomagas que soban a su chica en su cara. –Respondió Draco.

-Qué sensible. ¡Si solo he sido amable con ella! En fin, por lo menos está buena. La verdad es que Mione tiene buen gusto con las mujeres: primero yo, luego la tipa esta, que tiene mala leche para dar y tomar, pero está tremenda… igual acaba seduciendo a Bellatrix.

-No me digas que te pone Bellatrix, por favor. Entiendo que estés pirada y que seas una pervertida, pero por favor, mi tía… ¡todo tiene un límite!

-¡Nuestra tía! Mira Draco, es una mala zorra que tenía que estar en Azkaban, pero no me puedes negar que quitando su pequeño problema dental está muy follable.

-Camarero, por favor, sírvame algo fuerte. No, la cerveza de mantequilla no me sirve. Necesito olvidar las duras declaraciones que aquí la representante de las fuerzas del orden y la ley acaba de hacer.

-Por cierto, primo: tenemos que hablar. Tengo un mensajito para ti de tu tío favorito. –Comentó Tonks sacando un par de chicles y echándoselos a la boca. Era complicado beber, hablar, y mascar chicle a la vez, pero echaba en falta fumar y los chicles eran un buen sustituto del tabaco en los lugares cerrados.

Draco alzó una ceja dando a entender que no sabía de qué le hablaba la metamorfomaga, mientras daba un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla. Aberforth no había querido servirle otra cosa, a pesar de sus exigencias. Era mucho lo que debía aguantar una persona, pensó el chico.

-No te puedo decir el nombre, Draco. No te lo puedo poner tan fácil. El caso es que tu tío favorito quiere que sepas que si un día te hartases de la familia… bueno. Que aún te quedaría más familia a la que recurrir.

-¿Cómo a ti, por ejemplo? –Preguntó Draco con sarcasmo.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Te imaginas cómo sería nuestra vida compartiendo piso? –Preguntó Tonks guiñándole un ojo. Draco se percató de que su pelo ahora era violeta. Apartó la vista: no estaba seguro de que quedarse mirando fijamente los cambios de un metamorfomago fuese de buen tono.

-Me acaba de venir una imagen mental muy grotesca de una fiesta loca con gente drogada y desnuda vomitándose unos a los otros encima. Y Bellatrix en tanga con botas de tacón hasta las rodillas y un látigo. –Bromeó el slytherin.

-Eso podría estar bastante bien, pero nos dejamos las varitas a la entrada. ¡Si hay movida, que se quede solo en pelea física! ¡Aunque a lo mejor no llega la sangre al río! ¡Seguro que te gustaría, primo, te lo veo en la cara! –Bromeó Tonks poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo de medio lado, mientras se tapaba por un momento la boca con la mano, en un gesto que a Draco le pareció coqueto.

Draco no pudo evitar reírse. Nunca habían hablado mucho Tonks y él, y decidió que ahora que la estaba empezando a conocer un poco más le estaba cayendo bien. A pesar de su vulgaridad y su no muy refinado sentido del humor, nadie podría negar que era toda una Black.

Entonces le pareció que su pelo estaba un poco más largo que cuando habían llegado, y estaba mutando ante sus ojos del violeta al rosa. Mas sus ojos negros y brillantes le recordaron a alguien que conocía, y tuvo un escalofrío. ¿Estaba su prima ligando con él? El chico sacudió la cabeza por un momento, y dio otro trago. "¡Maldita gentuza, todos cortados por la misma tijera! ¡Menos mal que yo he salido más a la familia de mi padre!", pensó el chico, intentando apartar de su mente un recuerdo incómodo, y cruzando los dedos por no tener una erección en ese momento y en ese lugar.

oOo

Pansy la llevaba a rastras de la mano desde que habían salido del "Cabeza de Puerco". Hermione podía sentir su irritación, pues aunque apretaba posesivamente su mano, apenas la miraba.

-¿Entonces, qué?

-¿Qué de qué, Granger?

-¿Que si somos novias, o qué?

-¿Y si no qué? ¿Te liarás con tu ex? ¡Ella parecía muy dispuesta a liarse contigo!

-¡Qué tontería! ¡Dora solo estaba siendo amable!

-Lo que tú digas, Granger.

-¡Y aunque quisiera algo conmigo, yo no quiero con ella! Es muy buena amiga, pero creo que somos incompatibles.

-¿Y tú y yo sí somos compatibles? –Preguntó Pansy mientras seguía tirando de su brazo para hacerla andar. Habían llegado a un prado desde donde podían ver el castillo al fondo. Un arroyuelo corría a sus pies, y no tenían más compañía que alguna furtiva ardilla.

-¡Basta Pansy! ¡Me haces daño! No sé qué pretendes tirando así de mí, pero…

Iba a seguir protestando, pero Pansy se giró y la hizo callar con otro beso en la boca. Hermione acarició con sus labios los de la otra chica, y permitió pasar a su lengua dentro de su boca. Sabía a menta de nuevo, y la chica se preguntó cómo hacía para tener siempre un sabor tan agradable, si masticaría hojitas a escondidas o sería algún tipo de hechizo secreto y misterioso que solo las mujeres de sangre pura conocían.

Sus pestañas sobre las suyas le hacían cosquillas, pero su beso era posesivo y la gryffindor notó en sus labios la afilada caricia de los dientes de la serpiente. Hermione no se quedó quieta, sino que siguió su juego y mordió también su lengua y sus labios. Un par de mordidas más tarde, sus bocas se separaron y Pansy abrió los ojos. Hermione se vio reflejada en ellos como en un lago profundo, transparente, y que ahora parecía de aguas muy tranquilas. Pansy tenía todo el maquillaje de los labios corrido, y Hermione se frotó sus propios labios, imaginando dónde había acabado parte de la pintura de Pansy.

-Déjame a mí, solo te lo estás restregando más: te lo estás poniendo peor. –Dijo Pansy sacando un pañuelo de seda verde y limpiándole los labios a Hermione.

Tras hacer esto, volvió a besar con suavidad la boca de la gryffindor, dejando breves picos sobre ella. Parecía tan dulce que a Hermione casi le costaba creer que se tratase de la misma orgullosa y fría slytherin que le había devuelto su bufanda hacía un rato de un modo tan gélido.

-Parece que yo también estoy bastante manchada. –Volvió a decir Pansy al ver que los besos que iba dejando sobre los labios de Hermione dejaban marcas rojas.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que con una esquina limpia del pañuelo restregó los labios de la otra chica, mientras ambas se reían.

-Te he traído aquí para poder discutir tranquilas. –Dijo la slytherin.

-¿Y por qué tanta pelea? ¿Si siempre acabamos igual, por qué nos peleamos?

-No sé, dímelo tú. –Respondió Pansy, burlona.

-¡Oye! ¡No vale volver usar mis frases contra mí!

La slytherin le sacó la lengua por toda respuesta.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco? –Exclamó Hermione con indignación.

-¡Cartucho cartucho, que no te escucho!

-¡Pero qué infantil eres! Bueno, responde de una vez a lo que te he preguntado antes: ¿qué somos?

-Somos dos jóvenes brujas en unas circunstancias especiales que haríamos bien en vigilar nuestros pasos, no sea que vayamos a tener un prematuro y triste final. –Dijo Pansy.

-Ajá. Y eso me lo dices después del pollo que has montado en el "Cabeza de Puerco". Muy coherente, sí señora.

-Cualquiera tiene un mal día, y más viendo cómo esa cerda te sobaba. ¿Qué esperabas, que me quedase callada? ¿Te crees que no tengo sangre en las venas?

-No me estaba sobando, porque además yo no me hubiese dejado sobar. Estaba siendo amistosa. Ella es así: es de esas personas que son muy de contacto físico.

-Sí claro, me imagino qué tipo de contacto físico le gusta a esa. –Dijo Pansy haciendo un gesto vulgar con los dedos pulgar e índice de una mano y el índice de la otra.

-¡Qué cerda eres! ¡No sé cómo puedo soportarte! –Exclamó Hermione.

-Venga, no seas falsa. Te encanta que sea así. –Respondió Pansy con picardía.

-Te diré lo que quieres escuchar si tú me dices lo que yo quiero oír.

-¿Y cómo sé yo lo que tú quieres oír? ¿Te crees que practico legilimancia?

-Claro que sabes lo que quiero oír. –Dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres mi novia. Yo te quiero, ya te lo dije, y se supone que tú a mí también. Y sí, me jode verte con tu ex, tan cariñosa ella, poniéndote sus asquerosas manos encima todo el rato. Y me jode de especial manera que me hayas puesto una excusa de mierda para no quedar conmigo hoy y que en cambio hayas quedado con ella. ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso, Doña Perfecta?

-No te lo dije porque sabía que pondrías el grito en el cielo. Y que probablemente harías alguna chorrada parecida a la que has hecho, aunque la verdad, tengo que reconocer que te has superado.

-Gracias, siempre intento superarme a mí misma.

-Vete un poco a la mierda. –Dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Le daba la impresión de que la morena se reía de ella, y no pensaba tolerarlo.

-¿De qué va esto? ¿Finges estar enfadada conmigo para no tener que disculparte?

-¿Perdona? ¿Disculparme yo? –Preguntó Hermione anonadada.

-Desde luego. Cuando empezamos a salir me hiciste disculparme por mucho menos, no sé si te acordarás. Yo sí, me acuerdo perfectamente. Fue en la orilla del lago. –Dijo Pansy con la cara completamente seria.

-¡Qué maldita rencorosa! ¡No me puedo creer que me salgas ahora con eso!

-Lo creas o no, quiero una maldita disculpa por mentirme. Creo que es lo menos que merezco. Y que me prometas por la gloria de Gryffindor que nunca más volverás a hacerlo.

-Oye, pienso quedar con Dora todas las veces que me salga de las narices. ¡Faltaría más!

-¡Que nunca más volverás a mentirme, tonta!

-¡Tú sí que eres tonta! ¡Tonta del culo!

-Uy mira, la señorita madura. ¿Quién me está insultando como una niña ahora?

-Has empezado tú.

-Pero has seguido tú.

-¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación tan estúpida? –Preguntó Hermione, exasperada.

-No sé, dímelo tú. –Respondió Pansy riendo, para luego ponerse seria de nuevo. -Quiero mi disculpa. Di que lo sientes. Y que no volverás a hacerlo.

-Siento haberte mentido y te prometo por la gloria de mi casa que no volveré a hacerlo. ¿Mejor así? –Resopló Hermione, suspirando.

-Mucho mejor. ¡Lo has prometido, recuerda!

-Lo recordaré, tranquila.

-¿Y qué hay de lo otro? No me pongas como excusa para no reconocerme en público lo de que tú eres una slytherin. ¡La madre de Dora también lo era, y lo dejó todo por amor! –Exclamó Hermione. Si ella cedía no iba a ser la única, pensó la chica.

-¿Te das cuenta de que es muy egoísta que me pidas eso? No es solo que me pidas que renuncie al dinero que me corresponde, aunque eso también me importa bastante, la verdad. ¡Es que me quedaría sin hogar, sin amigos ni familia, mi propia madre me aborrecería! Si tú me quisieras, querrías que fuese feliz, y no verme hundida en la mierda.

-¿Entonces qué esperas de mí? ¿Esta relación va a durar hasta que se te pase el calentón y encuentres a alguien más adecuado? ¿O vamos a estar el resto de nuestra vida fingiendo que nos estamos retando a duelo cada vez que nos vean juntas?

-Hermione, son malos tiempos. Puede que entremos en guerra. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé, aunque el Ministerio se empeñe en negarlo. ¿Podrías al menos esperar a que acabe la guerra para ver qué hacemos con nuestras vidas, antes de hacer algo que nos ponga en la lista negra de nuestros respectivos bandos por traidoras?

-Ya veo por donde vas. Imagino que tras ganar la guerra podrías tener ciertos… _privilegios. _Tal vez uno de tus privilegios pudiese ser yo. Como un elfo doméstico, pero humana ¿verdad? Y si tu bando pierde, siempre podrás decir como el padre de Draco: que no sabías nada, o que te obligaron con un _Imperius, _y entonces quedaría muy bien un noviazgo con una sangre sucia para demostrar que siempre fuiste muy tolerante.

-Hermione… eso no es así. –Dijo Pansy consternada.

-Claro que es así. Es exactamente así.

-Ponte en mi lugar. ¿Dejarías a tus padres, a tus amigos, todo, absolutamente todo, por mí?

Hermione guardó silencio. Aunque odiaba la hipocresía y el oportunismo de Pansy, visto desde su perspectiva tenía que reconocer que era muy cruel pedirle eso a alguien.

-Vale, entiendo en parte tu punto de vista. Pero dime: ¿qué pasará cuando nos encontremos a las asquerosas de tus amiguitas de nuevo? ¿Vamos a volver a tener un duelo?

-Tal vez podamos decir que estamos haciendo juntas un trabajo o algo así. O que estamos preparando juntas una broma para Draco. ¡Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, iremos improvisando! –Exclamó con alegría la morena.

-Está bien. –Dijo Hermione, resignada. Pero me quieres. Y eres mi novia y todo eso.

-Te quiero y soy tu novia y todo eso. Si es tan importante para ti podemos incluso casarnos y todas esas cosas, en el futuro, cuando nuestras vidas no peligren. ¡Pero no pienso parir niños, nunca quise ser madre, te lo advierto desde ya! ¡Así que si los quieres tendrás que encargarte tú de eso!

-Para eso queda mucho. –Contestó riendo Hermione. Ya veremos entonces.

-Es lo más sensato que has dicho hoy, Hermione. Ya veremos entonces. Y ahora, en este momento, vamos a ocuparnos de cosas más importantes, como celebrar nuestra reconciliación. –Dijo Pansy mirando a los ojos a su novia, mientras sus manos se deslizaban con suavidad por su cuello para bajar a sus pechos.

Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Desde el incidente en el baño de prefectos, no había vuelto a sentir las caricias de Pansy, solo habían tenido algunos fugaces momentos de ternura. Cerró los ojos y notó los labios de la slytherin en el cuello. Poco a poco los besos se fueron tornando más intensos y transformándose en chupetones, pero encima de las pequeñas manchas rojizas la chica iba dejando nuevos besos.

-¿Te gusta, Hermione? Si te hago daño paro. –Susurró Pansy, que acababa de meter una mano bajo la falda de su novia, acariciando la suave piel de la cara interna de sus muslos.

-No me haces daño, solo que pienso que aquí estamos muy expuestas. –Dijo Hermione colocando sus manos en la cintura de Pansy con inseguridad.

-Tienes razón. Este prado no es buen sitio para follar: mejor volvamos al castillo. Porque ahora vamos a hacerlo. Vamos a hacerlo de verdad.

-Eso será si yo quiero ¿no? –Dijo Hermione, un poco a la defensiva.

-¿No quieres? –Preguntó Pansy mirándola entre extrañada y divertida.

-Sí que quiero. Pero tenía que hacértelo saber. –Respondió la chica con una sonrisa de suficiencia a pesar de los nervios que le agarraban el estómago.

-Muy bien, ya te has expresado. Ahora bésame y vámonos. –Dijo Pansy antes de besarla de nuevo, mientras pensaba por un momento que ojalá Draco hubiese estado presente para que comentase aquello de "si se calla le da un ictus".

oOo

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por las reseñas que me dejáis. De verdad que me animan mucho, y a veces me hacen darme cuenta de detalles que se me habían pasado por alto. Como ya he contestado por privado las que el sistema me deja, por aquí lo haré con los guest:

**Guest 1: **Claro, "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan" o eso dice el refrán. A Hermione no le hace mucha gracia sentirse sustituida, aunque sepa que no es "correcto" tener ese sentimiento. Las personas somos así *emoticono ojos en blanco*

**Guest 2: **Eso, tú recuérdame que esto es un pansmione, no sea que de repente haga algo raro por aquí y sume a Hermione al trío de oro, porque donde comen cuatro comen cinco (es broma, no lo voy a hacer).

Por cierto, ¡en el próximo capítulo van a coshar como si no hubiera un mañana! Tú tranquil que estoy en ello.

**Vexy:** A esto me refería con lo de que a veces vuestros comentarios me hacen darme cuenta de cosas que se me habían pasado por alto. Me temo que Harry habla "viejuno" porque yo hablo así (solo que metiendo un taco cada tres palabras). En el caso de Draco y Pansy es intencionado que hablen un poco de esta forma, por aquello de que son de Slytherin y han sido educados en lo rancio y medio putrefacto. Pero Harry no tendría por qué soltar expresiones de la época del NO-DO. ¡Culpa mía!


	9. Chapter 9: La Sala de los Menesteres

**La Sala de los Menesteres**

oOo

* * *

**N/A: **Advertencia, sexo explícito y tal

* * *

oOo

Por el camino de regreso a Hogwarts fueron discutiendo cuál podría ser el mejor lugar para hacer lo que se proponían. El baño de prefectos era poco cómodo y bastante peligroso: podría pillarlas alguien con las manos en la masa, nunca mejor dicho. Meter a una slytherin en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, o a una gryffindor en las mazmorras tampoco parecía la mejor opción por el mismo motivo.

-Podemos ir a la habitación secreta donde entrenabais vuestro ridíc… donde practicabais para _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. -_Dijo Pansy.

-No vamos a ir allí a hacer guarradas, por favor. ¡Qué poco serio!

-¡Eres una siesa, Mione! ¡Todo te viene mal!

-No es que me venga todo mal, es que… no podemos hacerlo ahí.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Temes que nos pille Umbridge? Yendo conmigo estás a salvo. ¡Aprovecha tener una novia tan bien relacionada!

-No me recuerdes que te llevas bien con esa arpía, anda.

-Soy lo peor, pero te quiero, -dijo Pansy besándola en la mejilla.

Acabaron en la sala de los Menesteres, mientras Hermione se preguntaba cómo se dejaba manipular por la slytherin, si ella había dicho que no. Pero rápidamente olvidó ese pensamiento cuando su novia comenzó a besarle el cuello.

La habitación estaba decorada de manera lujosa aunque algo anticuada. Hermione pensó que tal vez Pansy hubiese recordado su propio hogar o alguna casa propiedad de su familia cuando pensó que necesitaba un lugar seguro donde estar con ella. El suelo estaba cubierto de espesas alformbras, y las paredes se hallaban hasta media altura recubiertas de madera oscura, y desde allí hasta el techo, pintadas de un verde aún más oscuro. El techo estaba repleto de intrincadas molduras blancas, y una gran lámpara de araña con cuentas de cristal pendía de la parte central. Había una gran cama a un lado con sábanas de satén del mismo color, decorada con muchos cojincitos blancos y negros de distintas formas y tamaños, y un cobertor de damasco doblado a los pies del enorme lecho. Un sofá y dos sillones de cuero con una pesada lámpara flexible y una mesita baja a otro lado del cuarto, y un enorme espejo justo enfrente de la cama completaban la decoración.

Pansy abrió una puerta, y sonriendo se apartó para que Hermione pudiese pasar. El baño también era amplio y lujoso, con una enorme bañera redonda rodeada de velas blancas en el centro. Las paredes y el resto de la decoración eran muy parecidas a las del cuarto del que acababan de llegar. No faltaban un par de frondosas macetas, grandes espejos, oscuras estanterías de caoba repletas de sales de baño, geles, aceites y toallas enrolladas. Otra pesada lámpara de araña cuyos cristales de colores daban una tenue luz multicolor a la oscura habitación presidía el alto techo repleto de intrincadas molduras. Hermione giró sobre sí misma para abarcar con la mirada la habitación, y divisó otra puerta en una esquina, en la que supuso estarían los sanitarios y el lavabo.

A un golpe de la varita de Pansy, todas las blancas velas se encendieron de repente. Hermione sonrió asombrada. Los verdes ojos de la slytherin reflejaban la luz de las pequeñas llamas cuando se acercó de nuevo a ella para volver a besarla. La gryffindor acarició su mejilla y Pansy ronroneó de placer. Cogió la mano de Hermione entre las suyas, que estaba fría y un poco sudada, y la acarició.

-Tienes las manos frías. ¿Estás bien?

-Claro que estoy bien. ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?

-Perdona por interesarme por ti, -dijo Pansy un poco molesta-. En fin, ¿quieres que nos demos un baño primero, o malinterpretarás lo que te acabo de decir para acusarme de haberte llamado cerda?

-Uuuuyyy ¡cuánta agresividad! ¡Creo que puedo ver una slytherin que sigue un poco celosa!

-Calla, no me lo recuerdes, ahora que casi se me había olvidado. En serio que no sé qué le viste a la tipa esa. Es sencillamente desagradable.

-Es simpática y muy divertida. Además no tiene ninguna vergüenza y muy poco respeto por las reglas. Estar con ella era… refrescante.

-Vale, ya lo veo. Te molaba que ella fuese capaz de decir y hacer lo que tú nunca soñarías siquiera porque no te lo permite tu mente estrecha. Estar con ella era como ser tú también un poco menos mojigata. –Pinchó Pansy.

-¡Eso no es lo que he dicho! ¡Me gustaba que fuera divertida y atrevida, pero nunca quise ser como ella! ¡Cada uno es como es y está bien así!

-Claro, desde luego. Ven, vamos a la cama, -dijo Pansy tirando de la mano de la gryffindor, mientras Hermione murmuraba que odiaba que le siguiesen la corriente como a los locos.

Pansy subió de un salto al lecho, y tras descalzarse le indicó a Hermione con unas palmadas que sonaron extrañas sobre las sábanas que hiciese ella lo mismo. La castaña la miraba con el ceño fruncido, y resopló. No le gustaba que la tratasen como si fuera un perrito. Finalmente se subió, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Por un momento se quedaron las dos tumbadas en la cama sin mirarse, Pansy desparramada y Hermione tiesa y con el cuello haciendo tensión sobre los almohadones. Se puso a mirar las molduras del techo, pensando en lo raro que era el que todo aquello fuese a desaparecer en cuanto ellas saliesen de allí. Oyó un siseo sobre las sábanas de satén y sintió un pequeño puntapié, más cariñoso que agresivo. Al volver la cabeza vio como Pansy le sonreía mientras le rozaba la pierna, echada de medio lado sobre su cuerpo.

Pansy se incorporó un poco para situarse al lado de Hermione y echar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Jugueteó con su pelo, enrollándose los rizos en los dedos, y luego haciendo ruiditos como de cachorro restregó su nariz contra el cuello de la otra, mientras terminaba de echar el peso de su cuerpo sobre la gryffindor.

Hermione la abrazó de una forma un poco tiesa. Pansy había empezado a besar su garganta, y pronto notó un pequeño mordisco, seguido de otro, y otro, que bajaron hasta la clavícula. Sus dedos acariciaron su muslo, y fueron subiendo hasta la rodilla, donde empujó el muslo hacia un lado.

Las cuidadas uñas de la slytherin acariciaban la zona dejando surcos rosados, hasta que la chica decidió que no soportaba más estar tan cerca de Hermione sin escuchar sus gemidos de placer. Sin pedirle que se desnudara, le pasó la punta de los dedos por debajo del elástico de las bragas, acariciando su húmedo vello púbico. Hermione hizo un sonido ininteligible, y Pansy le dio un suave pico en los labios. "Me encanta que ya estés lista para mí", dijo la slytherin mientras buscaba su clítoris.

Hermione se retorció bajo su cuerpo y le dio la vuelta con facilidad a Pansy, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y sujetándola por las muñecas para que no se levantase.

-¿Te gusta eso, estar tú encima, o es que eres tan insegura que no puedes soportar ni por un momento la sensación de no llevar el control?

-¿Por qué no te callas durante un rato? –Dijo la gryffindor, molesta porque la otra hubiese dado en el clavo.

-Déjame a mí, Mione. No seas así, lo haremos muchas más veces y tú podrás estar arriba si quieres. A mí no me importa, de hecho si yo no tengo que hacer nada es más cómodo y satisfactorio, -añadió Pansy con una sonrisa de medio lado.

La gryffindor aflojó la presión sobre sus brazos. Durante un momento pareció dudar.

-O si no da igual. Venga, házmelo tú a mí. ¡A ver de qué eres capaz! –Dijo Pansy, burlona y retadora, con su media sonrisa tan característica.

-¿Crees que no voy a poder hacerlo? –Preguntó Hermione, sintiendo su orgullo herido.

-Yo no creo nada. ¡Demuéstramelo! –Se burló Pansy entre carcajadas, pensando que Hermione no iba a tener ni idea de por dónde empezar y en poco rato le pediría por favor que la dejara a ella llevar el control.

Hermione arrancó los leotardos de Pansy de varios tirones y con su varita hizo un hechizo para partirlas en dos. Mientras, Pansy la contemplaba con la misma sonrisa sardónica en su rostro, como preguntándose cuanto le faltaba para derrumbarse y reconocer que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Hermione ató con las medias rotas las muñecas de Pansy al cabecero. La chica no opuso resistencia, pero la miraba todo el rato con la misma expresión. A esas alturas Hermione ya estaba muy arrepentida de no haberla dejado a ella ir al volante: lo único que hubiese tenido que hacer Hermione entonces hubiese sido tratar de disfrutar, sin preocuparse de nada más. Pero ahora sabía que no iba a dar vuelta atrás: improvisaría lo que fuese.

-Muy bien. Me has atado. ¡Wow, eres muy malota! Y ahora, ¿qué? –Preguntó con ironía Pansy.

-Intenta mover los brazos.

-No puedo moverlos: me has atado bien. ¿Satisfecha? ¡Te aviso que vas a tener que hacer algo más para que me corra!

-¡Espera un segundo! –Pidió Hermione cada vez más nerviosa.

-Estoy atada. No me voy a ir de aquí. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, solo te recuerdo que en algún momento entre esta tarde y las clases de mañana me gustaría tener un orgasmo.

Hermione se había levantado de la cama y se disponía a registrar las mesitas de noche, por si acaso la sala de los menesteres hubiese dispuesto algo que le pudiese ser útil allí. Pero antes de hacerlo, pensó que no se sentiría nada cómoda si la arpía slytherin que tenía por novia la miraba y se reía de ella, así que rebuscó en sus bolsillos, y con un pañuelo limpio le vendó los ojos.

-Vale, Mione: ¡estás haciendo muchos preparativos, espero que después no me vayas a defraudar!

Hermione iba a replicar algo, pero movió la cabeza, refunfuñó, y suspiró.

Empezó a abrir con suavidad los cajones de la mesilla de noche, sintiendo sin verla cómo Pansy volvía la cabeza hacia ella. Pansy tampoco podía verla, pero seguramente adivinaba lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué estás tramando? –Preguntó Pansy sin obtener respuesta.

Hermione no estaba segura de qué estaba buscando exactamente, o si encontraría algo útil siquiera, pero en el último cajón de la mesita, junto a un paquete de pañuelos de papel y un bote de lubricante, halló lo que juzgó el premio gordo de la lotería: un arnés con un pene de plástico, aún en su envoltorio, color verde fosforescente y bastante impresionante.

La chica lo cogió entre sus manos. De pronto algo de su confianza había vuelto. Su experiencia sexual era muy limitada, pero tenía la sensación de que con eso sería más fácil. Al menos la teoría la conocía: una vez había visto una película porno con Ron en una de sus visitas a La Madriguera. Arthur había escondido el material y Ron no sabía usarlo, pero tras una disputa con el joven Weasley accedió a manejar el televisor y el vídeo para hacer que funcionasen.

Entre otras cosas que en ese momento le parecieron grotescas, una mujer usaba un artilugio similar. Había visto el film muy a regañadientes, y solo porque Ron la había llamado ñoña y mojigata la primera vez que se negó. Le había parecido asqueroso, desagradable, y para nada excitante, pero ahora aquél recuerdo podría serle útil.

Rápidamente se desvistió, arrojando su ropa de modo descuidado, lo que era muy poco propio de ella, y se ajustó como pudo el artilugio tras abrir el embalaje y echar un _muffliato_ para que Pansy no escuchase nada sospechoso. No se había quedado del todo fijo, y ella no sabía si era por un defecto del falso pene o porque ella no se lo había ajustado del todo bien, pero no había más tiempo para averiguarlo: Pansy se estaba poniendo nerviosa por sentirse vulnerable, atada y sin ver como se hallaba, y estaba haciendo un comentario poco amable tras otro.

Hermione se tiró de nuevo encima de su novia y la besó apasionadamente, con cuidado de no rozarla con el arnés: quería mantener la sorpresa.

-Hermione, ya. En serio, ya puedes reconocer que no tienes ni puta idea y soltarme. No te lo voy a echar en cara luego, te lo prometo. –Dijo Pansy intentando convencerla, aunque su voz sonaba muchísimo menos segura que hacía un rato.

-Cállate o te meto las bragas en la boca. Lo único que quiero escuchar son gemidos: todo lo demás me sobra.

Pansy estalló en carcajadas, pero había una nota de nervios en su risa.

Hermione le abrió las piernas, le arrancó las bragas y la falda, y puso un par de cojines bajo su trasero, pensando que eso le facilitaría las cosas. Pansy no pudo resistir la tentación de cerrar las piernas: la slytherin se reconoció a sí misma que se estaba empezando a sentir insegura y cohibida.

-¿Estás nerviosa, Pansyti? –Preguntó Hermione con maldad.

-Si acaso aburrida, amor. Y me está entrando frío.

-No te preocupes, enseguida entrarás en calor, ¡ya lo verás!

Hermione pensó un momento: el que estuviesen en el cajón juntos el lubricante, el arnés, y los pañuelos, no podía ser casualidad. Con el mayor sigilo que pudo, recubrió el dildo con lubricante.

-¿Qué es eso, Mione?

-Ahora lo verás, amor, -respondió Hermione con retintín.

Hermione volvió a abrir las piernas de Pansy, y se puso sobre sus brazos para lamer allí. Tenía un sabor fuerte, pero no era desagradable.

-Un poquito más arriba, Mione. Pero lo estás haciendo muy bien, me gusta, -dijo Pansy complacida.

La gryffindor siguió intentando no defraudarla, y al cabo de unos minutos decidió quitar la venda a Pansy: de pronto pensó que no quería penetrarla con el dildo sin pedirle permiso primero. Si ella estuviese en su lugar, no se lo tomaría bien.

-Voy a quitarte el pañuelo de los ojos: no te asustes ¿vale?

-¿Por qué me iba a tener que asustar? –Dijo Pansy intentando reír.

La risa se le cortó cuando vio la protuberancia verde que salía de entre las piernas de la gryffindor.

-Si no te gusta lo dejamos, Pansy. He encontrado esto en un cajón, y he pensado que podría estar bien: no te preocupes por la higiene: estaba envuelto, lo vas a estrenar tú.

-Vaya, Mione. No te voy a negar que estoy un poco… impresionada. Pero no voy a decirte que te lo quites, después de todos los preparativos que has hecho.

-Entonces… ¿quieres?

-Sí, pero muévete despacio al principio ¿vale?

-Claro Pansy, ¡pensaba hacerlo así!

-¿Sabes usarlo? –Preguntó Pansy volviendo a sentirse burlona por un momento.

-Creo que sí. Ahora lo veremos. Voy a ponerme un poco más de lubricante aquí. El que puse ya casi se ha secado. –Comentó Hermione más para sí misma que para Pansy.

Hermione sentía tantos nervios que casi temblaba, pero cuando miró a Pansy se dio cuenta de que aunque ella también estaba nerviosa, sus ojos verdes brillaban con excitación.

-Vamos Granger, reviéntame el coño, -susurró con voz ronca la slytherin.

Hermione se situó frente a la otra chica de rodillas, e intentó acoplarse con ella, pero lo encontró más difícil de lo que había pensado: si metía más cojines bajo su cuerpo, se tambaleaba cuando intentaba penetrarla, y si quitaba alguno no llegaba a lograrlo en esa postura. Finalmente la sujetó con ambas manos por la cintura y con más brusquedad de la que había querido clavó el dildo entre las piernas de Pansy.

-Joder, Mione, ¡ten cuidado!

-¿No querías que te reventara?

-Que te follen, zorra, -dijo Pansy con un mohín de desdén.

-Creo que más bien está siendo al revés ¿no es así? –Respondió la gryffindor burlona, mientras Pansy la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione se acercó a la cara de Pansy para besarla. El dildo se salió de su cuerpo, y resbaló por los muslos de Pansy, que cerró las piernas y se puso un poco de lado. La gryffindor pensó con rabia que aquello no estaba funcionando, y con una rápida decisión que asustó a la morena, retiró metiendo la mano todos los cojines bajo su cuerpo, que acabaron desparramados alrededor de la cama. Tras esto se dejó caer en peso sobre Pansy, que la miraba con algo de enfado, y puso las manos a ambos lados de su cara de forma dulce.

-Vale, vamos a empezar de nuevo. Ahora todo va a ir mejor. No te enfades, Pansy, no lo he hecho a propósito.

Las palabras se fueron entrecortando y apagando mientras Hermione besaba la frente de Pansy, sus cejas, su nariz y finalmente sus labios. Fue bajando hasta su garganta y sus clavículas, y Hermione la pudo escuchar suspirar. Cuando levantó la cabeza vio en sus ojos verdes la misma mirada de antes, y supo que a la slytherin se le había pasado el enfado y volvía a desear sus atenciones. Hermione retorció sus pezones con suavidad y Pansy gimió de placer antes de rodearla con sus piernas y curvar la espalda, buscando aproximar al suyo el cuerpo de su novia todo lo que fuese posible.

Resultó que esa postura era mucho más cómoda para lo que quería hacerle a Pansy, que se retorcía bajo ella. Con su mano cogió el dildo e introdujo la punta en el húmedo sexo de la slytherin, que volvió a mirarla con una sombra de temor en los ojos. Pero el miedo se desvaneció enseguida al notar cómo Hermione la penetraba con lentitud y suavidad, solo hasta la mitad del falso miembro.

Una vez que estaba dentro de ella Hermione se concentró en no dejarlo salirse de su cuerpo y mantener un ritmo constante. Las siguientes embestidas fueron incrementando poco a poco potencia y profundidad. Pansy gemía con los labios entreabiertos, moviendo la pelvis para conseguir un mayor roce con el cuerpo de Hermione mientras sus muñecas atadas se sacudían intentando en vano liberarse.

Hermione comenzaba a cansarse, y no tenía el incentivo del placer, sino que por el contrario se sentía excitada e insatisfecha, pues solo notaba un leve roce entre las piernas, insuficiente para llevarla al orgasmo. Quería que Pansy terminase para descansar y satisfacerse a sí misma de alguna forma, de cualquier forma, pero no iba a dejarla ni mucho menos a medias. Incrementó un poco más el ritmo con la esperanza de que eso ayudase a la slytherin, mientras chupaba y mordía su cuello.

Pansy había abierto el grifo de las expresiones sucias y escatológicas y Hermione supuso que ya sería imposible hacerla callar hasta que se corriera. Le divertía que la refinada princesa de Slytherin pudiese ser tan ordinaria en la cama, y ella correspondía a sus vulgaridades con embestidas cada vez más fuertes.

-¿Ahora no te quejas, verdad? –Comentó burlona Hermione.

-¡Calla y sigue taladrándome, joder! –Respondió entre jadeos una Pansy cubierta de sudor, que dio otro fuerte tirón de sus ataduras para intentar soltarse.

-Te vas a hacer daño tú sola, Pansyti. ¡No seas tan insegura! –Volvió a comentar Hermione, sarcástica.

-¡Bésame, Hermione, estoy a punto! –Contestó Pansy, sin molestarse por el comentario.

Hermione contempló brevemente a su novia mientras se acercaba para cumplir su deseo. Su pecho subía y bajaba, su espalda se curvaba y sus piernas se agitaban. La expresión de su rostro casi parecía más de dolor que de placer, y sus dedos estaban crispados. Puso morritos para indicar que seguía esperando un beso, y la gryffindor no tardó en complacerla.

Fue un beso duro y brusco, con mordiscos en los labios y la lengua. La chica notó como a Pansy se le interrumpía por un momento la respiración. Miró sus ojos, vio su mirada desenfocada, y la notó temblar bajo su cuerpo. Iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando pareció relajarse y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, con varios mechones del oscuro cabello tapándole media cara. Hermione sacó el juguete de su cuerpo y se dejó caer a su lado.

Ambas descansaron juntas, Hermione abrazada a ella, durante unos minutos. Después Hermione la liberó de sus ataduras y se liberó a sí misma del arnés. Pansy parecía demasiado agotada como para hacer otra cosa que no fuese respirar, y la gryffindor no quiso molestarla con sus necesidades, así que tirada a su lado se masturbó durante un par de minutos, frotándose con la palma entera su sexo. El alivio a su deseo fue rápido y la dejó tan noqueada como a Pansy, que comentó con un leve reproche que si le hubiese dado unos minutos más hubiese podido encargarse ella de la tarea. La gryffindor la abrazó por detrás y besó su sudado cuello, para luego dar un tirón de las sábanas y arroparse.

-Joder, Hermione. No me imaginaba que fueses así. –Dijo en voz baja y entrecortada Pansy.

-Así ¿cómo? –Contestó la chica, acariciando los labios de la slytherin.

Pero Pansy no siguió con la conversación. Sus párpados pesaban demasiado, y solo dio una suave mordida y un pequeño beso a los dedos de Hermione antes de que su respiración se hiciese más regular y cayese rápidamente en un profundo sueño.

La castaña se acomodó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y colocando una de sus piernas encima. Se arropó mejor. Toda la habitación olía a sudor y a sexo, pero en particular ahora le estaba llegando el suave aroma de la piel y el pelo de la princesa de Slytherin, la serpiente más hermosa, que dormía junto a ella confiada y en paz.

El cerebro de Hermione estaba vacío: por una vez no se sentía en la obligación de ser la chica responsable que salvase a sus colegas, ni de demostrar la valía de los nacidos de muggles. Solo estaba allí con ella, y eso bastaba. Poco a poco el sueño le llegó también a ella, contagiada por la paz que desprendía la tranquila respiración de la que había sido su enemiga y competidora durante tantos años en Hogwarts.

oOo

Como siempre, muchas gracias por las reseñas. Como las otras las he agradecido por privado, solo me queda decirle a _**Guest **_que me alegra mucho que le haya parecido graciosa la relación entre Tonks y Draco. Siempre tuve curiosidad por saber qué tal se llevarían ambos primos, pero es muy raro verlos interactuar en ningún fic, ni aunque supuestamente estén en la misma habitación. *emoticono decepcionado*


	10. Chapter 10: En el Bosque Prohibido

**En el Bosque Prohibido**

* * *

**N/A**: Quería agradecer a Jota Cid el haberme dado la idea para escribir este capítulo. Y advertir que hay sexo explícito (pansmione). Sí, otra vez.

* * *

oOo

Dolores Umbridge se paseaba con su portafolios en torno a Hagrid tomando nota de cada titubeo y de cada error que el barbudo profesor cometía. Dado el estado de nervios en que se hallaba el semi gigante, la directora no daba tregua a su pluma.

Los estudiantes dibujaban bowtruckles, pequeñas criaturas con garras parecidos a un trozo de madera, separados en los habituales grupos de siempre. Pero el bosque no era como el aula de pociones, y allí era más complicado impedir una sana distancia entre slytherins y gryffindors. Pansy se había situado muy cerca de Hermione con la excusa de que todos los demás sitios estaban llenos de barro, y con mucha sutileza había deslizado su mano bajo la falda de su uniforme. Hermione se había escandalizado de que se atreviese a tocarla en público, y con poca diplomacia había clavado su varita en la mano de la slytherin, que reprimió un aullido. Le lanzó una dura mirada que anunciaba tormenta, y Hermione se la devolvió, desafiante.

-Profesor, Hermione me está molestando todo el rato ¡me ha clavado la varita en la mano y luego ha intentado metérmela por el ojo! –Mintió a voz en grito Pansy, enseñando la huella de su mano magullada, solo para ver la cara de indignación de su novia.

-¡Serás! ¡Eso es mentira, no le hagas caso, Hagrid! ¡Es ella la que se ha venido aquí a mi lado nada más que por molestarme todo el rato!

-¡Me he venido aquí porque no había otro sitio disponible, no te creas que me encanta estar tan cerca de ti, con lo insoportable que eres!

-¡Profesor, me está insultando! –Exclamó una molesta Hermione.

-¡Y a mí ella me ha intentado meter la varita por el ojo! ¡Pero claro, no pasará nada porque soy una slytherin, y ya sabemos por dónde van las simpatías de nuestro profesor!

-¡No te hagas la víctima! –Le gritó Hermione, para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrarle ¿por el ojo? ¡Ya verás por dónde te voy a meter la varita!

Pansy la miró encantada por un segundo mordiéndose los labios, antes de empezar a gritar que se estaba cometiendo un atropello contra su persona. Se aburría y quería montar un buen número, y si esto podía molestar a Hagrid, un profesor que no le era demasiado simpático, o dejarlo en mal lugar delante de la directora, pues mejor que mejor. Pero el comentario susurrado por su novia había conseguido excitarla bastante, y mientras llamaba la atención de todos con su pataleta, empezó a fantasear con tener sexo con Hermione allí mismo, quizá escondidas tras un árbol.

-¡Hermione, no le metas la varita por el ojo a Miss Parkinson! –Dijo Hagrid, pensando que Hermione se callaría, la otra se daría por satisfecha, y ahí acabaría el tema.

-¡Pero es que yo no le he hecho nada! ¡Es esta, que me tiene envidia porque sus dibujos son un churro, y no sabe qué hacer para fastidiarme!

-¿Envidia yo? ¿A ti? ¿Estás borracha, Granger?

-¡No, bonita, aquí la única que bebe a escondidas eres tú!

-¡Oh, ya empiezan a salir los chismes! ¿Ahora es cuando os vais a pelear rodando por el suelo, buscando clavaros las uñas por debajo de la ropa? –Exclamó Draco encantado, poniendo los ojos en blanco y ocultando su boca tras sus manos.

-Draco por favor, deja de estar tan salido, das asco. –Dijo Harry, muy molesto por el tipo de comentario que su ex novio había hecho acerca de las mejores amigas de ambos.

-¡Que me perdone San Potter! ¡No quería yo ofender tu recato con mi comentario, aunque tal vez deberías hacerte mirar lo de tu represión sexual!

-¡Niños, basta! –Chilló la directora-. ¡No quería interferir en una clase de nuestro por el momento profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero ya que él no sabe cómo disciplinar al alumnado, no tengo más remedio que hacerlo yo! ¡Señor Potter, usted va a tener una cita conmigo en mi despacho esta misma tarde por alterar el orden, y a la señorita Granger más le conviene guardar silencio si no quiere seguir el mismo camino!

-¿Por qué yo, si he sido el que menos ha hablado? –Protestó Harry.

-Y también lo espero mañana, Potter. Siga quejándose, y nos veremos también pasado.

Hermione le lanzó a Pansy una dura mirada de reproche, pero ella se encogió de hombros: nunca le había caído bien Harry, y le era indiferente por completo lo que le ocurriese.

-Me has excitado muchísimo, Mione –dijo Pansy acercándose disimuladamente al oído de la chica.

-¡Te odio! ¡No haces más que causarme problemas, a mí y a mis amigos! –Dijo Hermione en voz baja, pero no lo bastante baja como para que Ron, que estaba al lado, no lo escuchase.

-Bien dicho, Mione, me alegra que estés empezando a recapacitar –dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Tú calla, Weasley, y no te metas en nuestras cosas! –Intervino Pansy, mirando con odio a Ron.

-Te contestaría como te mereces, bicho, que eres un bicho malo, pero me parece que Hermione te va a mandar a la mierda, así que no me voy a molestar. –Replicó Ron muy ufano y seguro de sí mismo.

-Mione, no te pongas así. Yo no quería que castigasen a Harry, de verdad que no. Siento mucho lo que le ha pasado, y si sirviese de algo, te juro por Merlín que hablaría con la directora para que le levantase el castigo… ¡pero no puedo hacer nada, esa mujer no escucha a nadie! –Susurró Pansy al oído de Hermione, fingiendo ante los demás que le enseñaba su dibujo.

Hermione la miró un par de veces con duda. Parecía sincera, con sus ojos verdes brillantes como si fuese a empezar a llorar. Mas de pronto un brillo travieso la delató.

-Embustera. ¡Te debería dar vergüenza jurar en falso!

-¡Mione, no estés así conmigo! ¡Mira, ahora mismo tengo como una presión en el pecho, una angustia que me ahoga… nada más del disgusto que me estás dando!

-Deben ser gases Pansy –dijo fríamente Hermione.

-¡Mione! ¡No seas asquerosa! ¡Yo aquí intentando llegar a tu corazón y tú me sales con esas vulgaridades!

Hermione no tuvo más remedio que reírse aun sin quererlo ella. Pansy sonrió abiertamente al verla reír. No le importaba que se burlase de ella si eso la hacía ser perdonada.

-Mione… tengo muchas ganas. Quiero hacerlo contigo ahora, por favor. Si me dices que sí, seré buena una semana seguida, te lo prometo.

-¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer ahora? ¡En serio, deja de empinar el codo, que te está afectando!

-Por favor, por favor, por favor… no voy a parar hasta que digas que sí. Es que cuando una está tan enamorada como lo estoy yo no se puede esperar. –Declaró Pansy mientras su mano volvía a situarse bajo la falda de Hermione, que se estuvo quieta para no dar lugar a otro escándalo de gritos y problemas con Umbridge.

La mano de Pansy recorrió sus muslos, llegando hasta el borde de las bragas y deslizando un dedo debajo. Hermione sintió cómo se excitaba con el peligro de ser descubiertas, y colocó uno de los dibujos encima de su falda para tapar el brazo de Pansy, que notó cómo el sexo de su novia se tensaba por arriba y se humedecía por abajo. La miró a la cara: estaba completamente ruborizada, pero intentaba fingir que atendía a las explicaciones del profesor, casi tan nervioso y confuso como ella por saberse vigilado por la implacable directora.

-¿Quieres que te folle aquí mismo, o nos vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?

-¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? ¡Se van a dar cuenta todos!

-Entonces relájate. Vas a acordarte de esto toda tu vida, Mione.

El dedo de Pansy, humedecido por la lubricación de Hermione, acarició suavemente sus labios hasta dar con su hinchado clítoris. La gryffindor se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos, mortificada entre la vergüenza y el deseo, pero unos gritos hicieron que los abriera de golpe, y a la vez la mano de Pansy se retiró bruscamente. Al parecer, un bowtruckle había atacado a Millicent, que se había acercado demasiado a aquella criatura seguramente en una actitud beligerante, y gracias a la rápida actuación de Harry no había llegado a arrancarle un ojo.

Dolores gritaba llamando incompetente asesino a Hagrid, Millicent lloraba mientras Tracey le limpiaba los arazaños de la cara, Daphne amenazaba con avisar a sus padres para que cerrasen el colegio, y Draco no dudaba en afirmar que la culpa de todo la tenía Harry Potter. Aprovechando las circunstancias, Pansy dio un tirón de la mano de Hermione y se la llevó de allí sin mucha oposición por su parte, todo hay que decirlo. Las dos corrieron por el bosque cogidas de la mano esquivando gruesos árboles y sinuosas raíces que se retorcían a sus pies hasta que les faltó el aliento.

Habían llegado a una parte donde no solo no podían escuchar el tumulto de los alumnos y profesores, sino que la cúpula de hojas apenas dejaba pasar una tenue luz verdosa. Se sentaron entre risas bajo un árbol de musgosa corteza a recobrar el aliento, y antes de que a Hermione le diese tiempo a arrepentirse y decir algo sensato y desagradable, Pansy ya la había recostado contra la espesa hierba para situarse a horcajadas encima de su cuerpo. Se inclinó para besarla y se fue tumbando sobre ella para levantar de nuevo su falda y explorar bajo sus bragas, que no tardaron en ser retiradas hacia un lado por la ansiosa mano de la slytherin.

Mordió su cuello entre gemidos de la gryffindor, mientras ella abría las piernas para facilitarle la tarea. Pansy volvió a acariciar la vulva de su novia, de abajo hacia arriba, hasta llegar de nuevo a su clítoris, que no estaba tan tenso como antes. Metió la otra mano bajo el jersey y camisa del uniforme, encontrando su sujetador, el cual movió de un brusco tirón hacia arriba del pecho, dejando sus senos libres para morderlos, besarlos, y acariciarlos con lengua, cosa que se dispuso a hacer de buena gana.

Los pechos de Hermione eran pequeños, pero redondeados y con unos pezones como frambuesas, o al menos eso le parecieron a la slytherin cuando los lamió, primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho. Un jadeo de Hermione y una súbita humedad le indicaron a la morena que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Arrastró la humedad por el sexo de Hermione, deteniéndose de nuevo en el clítoris, lo que vino acompañado de más gemidos y temblores en las piernas.

Entonces Pansy mordió lentamente el pezón izquierdo de Hermione, incrementando poco a poco la presión. Lo que había empezado como una caricia se iba tornando doloroso. Al mismo tiempo su dedo índice se iba abriendo paso por su cerrada vagina, pero Hermione agradeció el alivio que su novia le estaba proporcionando. Dolía, pero era liberador después de tanto aguantar la tensión en clase. Pansy incrementó el ritmo, y añadió un segundo dedo.

-¿Te gusta así, Mione? ¿O te hubiese gustado que te reventase el coño con el dildo como hiciste tú conmigo? –Susurró Pansy en su oído tras soltar su pezón, que ahora ardía.

Hermione intentó decir algo pero no pudo, solo gimió un par de veces y dijo algo ininteligible. A Pansy le pareció entender algo parecido a "zorra", y por si acaso incrementó el ritmo de su brazo, a pesar de que ya empezaba a dolerle. Hermione gimió más fuerte y clavó sus uñas en el cuello de la otra. Pansy usó su otra mano para taparle la boca: no era cuestión de verse sorprendidas por toda la clase más la directora. Sintió la afilada caricia de los dientes de Hermione, pero no aflojó la presión sobre su boca.

Miró sus ojos, que se quedaron clavados en los suyos, y unos bruscos movimientos en la espalda de su novia junto con una súbita presión sobre sus dedos le indicaron que Hermione había llegado al orgasmo.

Retiró con suavidad sus dedos y se los ofreció a Hermione para que los lamiese tras destaparle la boca. La abrazó metiendo las manos entre su cabeza y la hierba y la besó, saboreando el sabor del sexo de Hermione en su boca. Ella se vengó mordiendo a traición los labios de Pansy, que le devolvió la misma caricia en cuanto se vio libre de sus dientes.

-Eres una bruta: me has hecho daño, y era mi primera vez. ¡Lo sabías! –Dijo Hermione con un reproche solo fingido a medias.

-No era tu primera vez, ya lo habíamos hecho antes. Pero puedo ser más amable si quieres a la próxima.

-La próxima ya no será mi primera vez.

-Se te olvida que tienes más orificios en tu cuerpo aparte de la vagina. La próxima vez puede que te convenza para que me dejes jugar con tu culito. Prometo ser más amable si eso te da miedo. –Dijo Pansy sonriendo de medio lado y acariciando los labios de una boquiabierta Hermione.

-¡Estás flipando si te crees que te voy a dejar meterme algo por el culo! –Contestó Hermione tras recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué te apuestas? Si te ato y te pongo lo suficientemente caliente, aceptarás cualquier cosa que te alivie. Cualquier cosa, –repitió Pansy, malvada.

-¿Y qué vas a sacar tú de eso? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Me encanta jugar con tu cuerpo. Notar cómo tus pezones se endurecen, sentir cómo te mojas aunque me estés mirando con cara de odio, ver cómo rompes a sudar y te tiemblan las piernas, escuchar tus gemidos, notar la presión de tus músculos sobre mis húmedos dedos…

-Vale, basta, ya me hago una idea –protestó Hermione.

-Pero ahora me ha llegado el turno a mí. He sido muy generosa, y quiero mi recompensa.

-Pues lo siento, pero no llevo encima el arnés –dijo Hermione de forma seca.

Pansy le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, lo que hizo que Hermione sospechase que algo tramaba. Cogió su varita y conjuró un _incarcerous _sobre la gryffindor, que comenzó a protestar, pero fue acallada con un beso.

-Hermione, confía en mí. No te va a pasar nada malo, y si te apetece te haré lo mismo otro día de forma que tú seas la que disfrutes ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione la miró con duda pero dejó de protestar y estuvo de acuerdo en dejarse hacer lo que fuera que Pansy tuviese pensado para ella. La slytherin se quitó las bragas con delicadeza y las colgó de la ramita de un árbol para que no se fuesen a ensuciar de barro. Después se acercó a ella, que seguía tumbada bocarriba sobre el suelo, y abriendo las piernas situó cada rodilla a un lado de su rostro.

-Chupa. Hazlo bien y te prometo que la próxima vez que lo hagamos me acordaré para recompensarte –dijo Pansy mientras se agarraba a una rama para no dejarse caer completamente sobre la cara de Hermione, y darle espacio así para respirar.

Mientras tanto, tras el revuelo originado por el accidente de Millicent los problemas no habían terminado para Hagrid, pues Draco se había dado cuenta de que Pansy había desaparecido, y estaba organizando un escándalo.

-¡Me encargaré de que echen a esta estafa de profesor, por negligente e idiota! ¡No, no me digáis que me calle, hemos soportado ya durante demasiado tiempo su peligrosa incompetencia! ¡Ahora si mi querida Pansyti y una sangre sucia son ultrajadas por los centauros, la responsabilidad solo será suya!

-¡Pero Draco, que ellas se hayan ido a pelearse por ahí no es culpa de Hagrid! –Intervino Harry, defendiendo al profesor, mientras Ron murmuraba "a pelearse o a follar" en un tono tan bajo que solo pudo ser escuchado por su amigo.

-¡Tú calla, que ya sabemos por dónde vas! ¡Dumbledoriano, pro sangre sucia, defensor de la mugglitud! ¡Reconoce que tú y los tuyos estáis deseando robarnos la magia a las buenas familias de toda la vida para repartirla entre la chusma muggle!

-Ya está, ya se le ha acabado de ir la cabeza al rubio –comentó Ron, que miraba entre alucinado y divertido la escena que estaba montando Malfoy.

Harry se quedó tan anonadado por lo irracional de la acusación que no dijo nada, solo sacudió la cabeza como si no se pudiese creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-En cualquier caso, a lo mejor deberíamos unirnos para encontrarlas en vez de pelearnos entre nosotros, digo yo, vamos –añadió Neville, en un súbito arrebato de valor, pero enseguida bajó la cabeza cuando los ojos de la directora se posaron sobre él.

-¡Exijo que vengan los aurores a buscar a Pansy! ¡Para una vez que esos vagos incompetentes y de dudosos métodos son necesarios, y no están! ¡Es más, todos los profesores y alumnos deberían dejar sus clases ahora mismo y ponerse a buscar a Pansy mientras llegan los aurores! ¿Qué hace la profesora McGonagall que no está aquí en estos momentos, responsabilizándose de este desastre? ¡Si tuviese un mínimo de vergüenza, presentaría su dimisión, por haberle dado alas a un peligro como lo es Hagrid!

-Querido Draco, entiendo tu preocupación por tu amiga, pero tienes que comprender que no podemos parar el normal funcionamiento de Hogwarts ¡sería un caos y cundiría el pánico! Aunque sí podemos avisar a la oficina de aurores y que envíen uno o dos a buscarlas. Y desde luego, después depuraremos responsabilidades sobre la desaparición de Miss Parkinson –dijo Dolores, conciliadora, lanzando una venenosa mirada a Hagrid.

oOo

Tonks había empezado a trabajar en el turno de las seis de la mañana. La noche anterior Sirius los había logrado convencer a Lupin y a ella de salir a dar una vuelta por los tugurios del Londres muggle bajo la apariencia de una pareja y su querido perro Canuto. Estuvieron de vuelta en Grimmauld Place a las dos de la mañana y se habían tirado vestidos sobre la cama, agotados. Sirius ni se había molestado en volver a su forma humana y se había estirado cuan largo era entre su sobrina y Lupin. Luego a las cinco, mientras una Tonks medio dormida y algo resacosa se vestía para ir a trabajar, Canuto había gruñido, lloriqueado, y se había tapado los ojos con sus peludas patas para que no le molestase la luz. La última imagen que tuvo de ellos antes de cerrar la puerta fue de Canuto con un ojo abierto y el otro no, hecho un rosco entre las piernas abiertas de Lupin, que le movía el rabo mientras ella les decía adiós con la mano.

Esa mañana la metamorfomaga había sobrevivido a base de café, aunque cada vez que se acordaba de distintos momentos de la noche anterior no podía evitar sonreírse y pensar que había merecido la pena. Aunque aquél día no había mucho que hacer salvo papeleo. Tonks odiaba el papeleo. El reloj marcaba lentamente las horas, pero por suerte pasaban ya las dos menos cuarto de la tarde. "Solo faltan trece minutos y medio para salir", pensó Tonks restregándose los cansados ojos.

De pronto, alguien irrumpió en su cubículo. Era un mando intermedio, que le avisaba de que dos estudiantes de Hogwarts habían desaparecido en el Bosque Prohibido, y que la directora había exigido la presencia de los aurores para buscarlas. Minerva McGonagall en cambio lo había pedido como un favor personal. Por lo visto una de las chicas pertenecía a los Sagrados Veintiocho, y la otra era buena estudiante.

-No me jodas, Smith. ¡Mi turno acaba en poco más de diez minutos, y yo a las dos digo adiós!

-Eres la novata, Tonks. Te toca esta mierda a ti.

-¡Me cago en mi puta vida, en la madre que parió a Merlín, en las tetas de Morgana, en los Sagrados Veintiocho, y en la tía esa inútil que han puesto allí de directora que aparte de dar por el puto culo no sabe ni limpiarse los mocos sola!

-Cuidado con lo que dices, niña, ya sabes que yo soy de tu cuerda, pero esto está lleno de lameculos y chivatos. Además, dice McGonagall que conoces a una de las chavalas. La pija no, la otra, la que es una nacida de muggles ¿es así como se dice ahora, verdad? No quiero ser políticamente incorrecto, ya sabes…

-¿Cómo se llama la otra chica? La nacida de muggles, –preguntó Tonks sintiendo un escalofrío.

-Hermione Granger. –Dijo el veterano auror leyéndolo en un informe que llevaba en la mano-. Por lo visto es una empollona, parece que la vieja McGonagall la aprecia.

-¡Mierda, joder! ¡Puta mala suerte, tenía que ser ella! Sí que la conozco, Smith. Voy para allá. –Dijo la aurora saliendo disparada del cubículo, hasta que Smith le recordó que se dejaba el abrigo colgado en un perchero, y lo recuperó en tres brincos.

"Maldita sea, Hermione. Cuando no es Potter, eres tú la que está en un lío. Pero ojalá que estés bien, si te pasa algo, me muero", pensó Tonks justo antes de aparecerse en Hogsmeade. Todavía le quedaba volar hasta Hogwarts, cosa que hizo profiriendo interiormente todas las maldiciones contra los cuatro fundadores (en especial Salazar Slytherin), contra el primer profesor que pensó que era buena idea llevar a unos adolescentes a dar clases al Bosque Prohibido, y contra la puta madre que los parió a todos que se le iban ocurriendo. Ya no tenía ni pizca de sueño, pero la preocupación por su joven ex novia la había puesto de bastante mal humor.

oOo

* * *

Como siempre, ya he agradecido las reseñas por privado, así que solo me queda decirle al Guest que me alegra que le haya gustado la historia y le haya parecido hot *emoticono sonrojado*


	11. Chapter 11: Perdidas

** Perdidas**

oOo

Hermione y Pansy yacían sobre la hierba del bosque, la gryffindor ya desatada descansando sobre el pecho de la slytherin, mientras escuchaba los violentos latidos de su corazón. Pansy notó que su novia tenía frío y la abrazó. Hermione metió una de sus manos bajo el jersey de su uniforme para calentarse, y Pansy se estremeció por el contacto frío sobre su piel, pero no hizo nada salvo besarla en la frente.

Estuvieron un rato descansando hasta que la gryffindor cayó en la cuenta de que llevaban mucho tiempo fuera de clase. Tendrían que volver corriendo y poner alguna excusa que sonase creíble para que no las castigasen. Pero pronto se olvidaron de eso, pues tenían otro problema más grave: se habían perdido y no sabían volver. Tuvieron que reconocerlo cuando Hermione le señaló a Pansy la misma roca que habían visto ya tres veces, como prueba de que estaban andando en círculos, e incluso así a su novia le costó reconocer lo obvio.

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar? ¡Si estábamos a un lado del camino! ¡Tampoco nos hemos adentrado tanto en el bosque! –Exclamó Pansy con rabia.

\- ¡Ya lo creo que nos hemos adentrado! ¿Para qué demonios te haría yo caso? –Se preguntó Hermione, maldiciéndose interiormente por haberle seguido la corriente a la morena.

-A ver, no perdamos la cabeza. Tenemos que estar muy cerca del camino –dijo Pansy-. Solo es encontrar el camino. Mira, Mione, voy a marcar con la varita los árboles por los que vayamos pasando, para que no volvamos a equivocarnos –dijo Pansy, produciendo con un hechizo de su varita pequeñas muescas en las cortezas de los árboles junto a los que caminaban.

-Tengo hambre. Estoy cansada y tengo hambre. Se nos va a hacer de noche y nos van a comer las acromántulas –se quejó la gryffindor.

-Hermione, esa forma de hablar no es nada constructiva. Yo también estoy cansada y tengo hambre. ¡Mira, bayas! ¡Qué suerte hemos tenido! ¡Las conozco, solía coger esas bayas cuando paseaba por los terrenos de la casa de verano de mi abuela! –Dijo Pansy disponiéndose a recolectar un arbusto cuajado de unos vistosos frutos rojos.

-¡Pansy, no las toques siquiera! ¡Pueden ser venenosas! –Gritó Hermione apartando las manos de Pansy del arbusto de un manotazo.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Los conozco de sobra! Mione, no te digo esto para hacerte sentir mal ni nada de eso, pero mi familia, ya sabes, somos sangre limpia, los sagrados veintiocho y todo eso… llevo en contacto toda mi vida con plantas y animales mágicos. Si yo te digo que estas bayas son comestibles, es que lo son. Podías confiar un poco en mí, yo no niego que eres muy lista, pero a lo mejor de frutos que crecen en bosques mágicos podrías no tener ni puta idea, en un momento dado –dijo la chica con aire ofendido, antes de meterse cuatro bayas de golpe en la boca y masticarlas mientras la miraba desafiante.

Hermione suspiró. ¡Siempre era tan difícil discutir con ella! Ni siquiera discutir, simplemente decirle que no a algo o llevarle la contraria ya era interpretado por la slytherin como un agravio. A veces Hermione se sentía agotada, pero luego miraba sus ojos verdes y se le pasaba el disgusto.

-Come –dijo Pansy abriendo su mano para ofrecerle bayas a Hermione-. Tú eras quién tenía hambre. Cómete las puñeteras bayas por si acaso no encontramos nada más que llevarnos a la boca hasta que encontremos el camino de vuelta. Podría pasar mucho tiempo, Mione.

Hermione cogió una baya de la mano de la slytherin y se la metió en la boca con cierta aprensión pero sin ganas de volver a discutir con la bruja, ni de que Pansy pensase que no confiaba en ella. Tenía un sabor un poco ácido pero era sobre todo dulce, y Hermione cogió otras cuatro, masticando una de ellas y guardándose las restantes en el bolsillo.

-¿Ves? ¿Te crees que iba a ofrecerte y a comer yo misma de algo que no supiera positivamente que es inofensivo? ¡Qué poco me conoces, querida!

-Vale, Pansy, tú llevabas razón y yo no. ¿Podemos concentrarnos en salir de este maldito bosque, por favor?

-Me había parecido escuchar que estabas hambrienta. Yo que tú comería más ahora que puedes, te repito que no sabemos cuánto vamos a tardar en volver, ni si encontraremos más arbustos de este tipo.

-¡Calla, no me digas eso! Vamos a seguir con lo de tu varita, la verdad es que ahí has tenido una idea muy buena.

-En algo me reconoces que tengo buenas ideas –se quejó la morena disimulando una sonrisa.

Anduvieron por el bosque un tramo, pero el camino seguía sin aparecer y ellas se empezaron a encontrar cada vez más cansadas. Pansy se sentó bajo un árbol. Hermione se fijó en que estaba muy pálida y tenía los labios morados. Relacionando conceptos cogió sus manos para mirarle las uñas: estaban de un color morado tan oscuro que casi parecían negras. Ella misma no se encontraba muy bien, y se miró sus propias manos, cuyas uñas estaban también moradas.

-¡Pansy creo que esas bayas no estaban bien! –Dijo Hermione.

-¡No seas hipocondríaca! Solo es que estamos cansadas, la tarde avanza, y empieza a hacer frío –dijo Pansy. Solo necesitamos sentarnos un rato a reponer fuerzas, Mione.

-¿Pero qué dices de reponer fuerzas? ¡Tenemos que seguir buscando el camino, Pansy!

-Hazme caso. Vamos a sentarnos a descansar. De todas formas, yo no puedo más. Vamos a sentarnos un rato, por favor –dijo la slytherin mirándola con pena, y ahí Hermione se asustó de verdad. La voz de Pansy había sonado demasiado baja y demasiado humilde, como si ya no le quedasen fuerzas para pelear, o ya no le importase ganar o perder una discusión.

La morena se dejó caer a plomo sobre sus posaderas apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un grueso árbol. Hermione se sentó a su lado, y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero con eso no iba a arreglar nada, solo gastaría fuerzas e incluso podría atraer un animal salvaje. Pansy la miró con agradecimiento y le dirigió una débil sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-Creo que llevabas razón en algunos puntos, Mione. Te quiero. Te quiero mucho. Perdóname por ser una idiota, –murmuró-.

La gryffindor no necesitó mucho más para reaccionar. Esa disculpa sonaba tan poco como a algo dicho por Pansy, que casi parecía una despedida. Ya daba igual que las pudiesen descubrir: de hecho, si lo pensaba bien, era imposible que no se hubiesen dado cuenta a esas alturas de que ambas habían desaparecido, y de todas formas aunque así fuese, la morena parecía demasiado enferma como para esperar más.

_-¡Expecto Patronum!_ –Exclamó Hermione levantando su varita, y una hermosa nutria blanca, brillante y transparente, se elevó y se alejó de allí, mientras Pansy apretaba débilmente su mano antes de caer en algo parecido a un sueño ligero del que despertaba a medias si la gryffindor le acariciaba el pelo o las manos.

Hermione no sabía quién aparecería para rescatarlas, tal vez esperaba a Hagrid, pero quién apareció por allí al cabo de unos minutos fue Tonks, que corrió tanto para llegar a donde estaban que tropezó en el camino contra unas raíces y cayó cuan larga era al suelo, llenándose de barro. Les dirigió una dura mirada a las chicas, pero enseguida se mostró preocupada cuando se percató de que la slytherin no parecía encontrarse bien.

-¡Dora, tienes que ayudarnos! ¡Pansy se encuentra enferma!

-¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntó Tonks levantando el mentón de Pansy para verla mejor, notando sus labios amoratados, su piel húmeda de sudor frío, y su sueño ligero e intranquilo.

-Ha comido unas bayas y me ha dado a mí también. ¡Ella decía que las conocía, pero se ha puesto así después de comerlas! Yo tampoco me encuentro bien, pero he comido menos que ella.

-¡Pero Mione! ¿Cómo podéis ser tan tontas? Incluso aunque se le haya ocurrido a ella, tú eres igual de tonta por hacerle caso. ¿A quién se le ocurre comer frutos del Bosque Prohibido? –Dijo con enfado la metamorfomaga, que tenía rojo incluso el pelo de las cejas. ¿Cómo eran? –Añadió nerviosa.

Hermione se sacó uno de los frutos de su bolsillo. Estaba algo aplastado, pero era reconocible.

-¿Cuántos de esos has comido, Mione? –Preguntó alarmada Tonks.

-Solo comí dos. Pansy comió muchos más –respondió avergonzada la alumna.

-Son campanas de fauno. ¡Son tóxicos! ¡Dan sueño y algo parecido a una mala borrachera, y pueden llegar a matarte!

-Vale, Dora, tienes razón, soy idiota. Pero ahora, por favor, llévanos al colegio ¡Pansy necesita ir a la enfermería!

En ese momento Pansy pareció despertar un poco para vomitar, apenas semi inconsciente aún. Tonks le sujetó la cabeza y el pelo lo mejor que pudo, y Hermione, sin saber muy bien cómo ayudar, le cogió una mano, que sintió helada y cubierta del mismo sudor frío que empezaba a recorrerla a ella también. La limpió con un pañuelo y la morena fijó por un momento sus ojos en ella para volver a cerrarlos luego.

-Tengo frío –dijo de forma entrecortada la slytherin.

Tonks se quitó su abrigo y se lo echó por los hombros, frotándole la espalda. Hermione pidió una vez más que las sacaran de allí, y Tonks le dirigió una rápida mirada de encono antes de disponerse a hacerlo.

-Tu pelo… ha cambiado de color. Me gusta ¡tienes un pelo muy bonito!–Dijo Pansy acariciando un mechón de la metamorfomaga, que de rojo cambiaba a blanco.

-No digas nada, estás intoxicada. ¿Puedes andar? –Preguntó Tonks a Pansy, pero era evidente que no podía tenerse en pie, así que ni se molestó en contestar, solo denegó con la cabeza. Tonks hizo uso de su especial magia para aumentar su musculatura, y levantó a la chica en sus brazos para sacarla de allí tras indicar a Hermione que la siguiera. Su expresión era adusta, y Hermione la sorprendió lanzándole una mirada extraña, que nunca antes había visto en sus oscuros ojos, para desviar ambas los ojos hacia el camino un segundo después.

-¿Sabes el camino? –Preguntó Hermione para romper el incómodo silencio.

-Sí. Solía venir aquí a escondidas con Charlie Weasley. Tranquila, no nos vamos a perder –dijo la metamorfomaga con voz fría mientras Hermione caminaba a su lado angustiada por la salud de Pansy y por el silencio hostil de Tonks, que no mentía, pues no tardó en encontrar el camino del que ellas se habían extraviado.

-Dora, por favor, ¡no estés así conmigo!

-¿Y cómo quieres que esté? ¡Entiendo que tu nueva novia te pone mucho y no habéis tenido más remedio que piraros en medio de la clase para follar en el bosque, porque para eso os fuisteis! ¿Verdad? ¡Pero al menos hubiese esperado que supieras cuidar de ti misma!

-¡Dora, no me hables así! –Exclamó Hermione, a punto de llorar.

-¿Cómo coño quieres que te hable? ¡No te imaginas la que te van a liar cuando llegues! A ti, porque a ella no le pasará nada. Y no puedo hacer nada por ayudarte porque seguramente te miren los recuerdos o te den veritaserum si esa zorra de Umbridge sospecha que mientes. El tonto de mi primo la ha liado bien gorda, por lo visto se creía que los centauros estaban violando a su amiga. La verdad es que me desesperas, Mione. ¡No me esperaba que fueses a hacer una tontería así!

La joven bruja la miró a los ojos. Estaba más enfadada de lo que la había visto nunca, pero tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, no sabía si de impotencia por no poder protegerla o de rabia y tal vez celos. En cualquier caso, ver eso no contribuyó a hacerla sentir menos culpable.

Hermione reconoció el terreno en donde ahora se hallaban. Se encontraban cerca del lugar por el que habían entrado en el bosque: los árboles estaban más separados, y la luz era mucho más potente. Tras una revuelta del camino Hermione pudo ver a Dolores Umbridge, que cruzada de brazos discutía con Harry, mientras Draco hacía aspavientos, dando a entender que todo lo que pudiese estar mal, en efecto lo estaba.


	12. Chapter 12: Tres visitas para Pansy

**Tres visitas para Pansy Parkinson**

oOo

* * *

**N/A**: Quería avisar de que viene un poco de drama y angustia en este capítulo y quizá en los siguientes, pero bueno, todo pasa y esto también pasará.

* * *

oOo

La cabeza de Pansy colgaba por detrás del codo de Tonks: había vuelto a caer dormida, pero el fuerte sol en sus ojos y los gritos que se estaban dando Umbridge, su amigo Draco, y Harry Potter la despertaron un poco haciendo que abriese los ojos. De inmediato los volvió a cerrar, pues no se sentía preparada para lo que se le avecinaba.

-¡Hagrid, están intoxicadas, llévalas a la enfermería, por favor! –Pidió Tonks.

-¡Señorita Tonks, eso tengo que decirlo yo, que para eso soy la directora nombrada por el Ministerio! ¡Hagrid, lleva a Miss Parkinson a la enfermería ahora mismo! –Exclamó Umbridge tras aclararse la garganta. – ¡Tú no, pequeña sabelotodo! ¡Tú te quedas a explicarnos qué le has hecho! –Añadió Dolores apartando bruscamente a Hermione, que se disponía a acompañar a Hagrid, quien ya cargaba de brazos de Tonks el cuerpo seminconsciente de la joven bruja.

-¡Ella también necesita ir a la enfermería! ¡Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, aunque si quiere se lo puedo contar yo! –Gritó Tonks indignada. Nada de eso la sorprendía, pero no esperaba que ni siquiera dejasen ir a Hermione con la señora Pomfrey.

-Toma, Hagrid, comimos esto. Dáselo a Mrs Pomfrey –dijo Hermione, adelantándose para meter en un bolsillo del semi gigante una de las bayas que aún conservaba en el bolsillo.

Desde lejos vieron acercarse corriendo a Minerva McGonagall. Se situó al lado de Hermione, y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

-Ha comido bayas tóxicas, pero la directora no la deja recibir atención médica –dijo una indignada Tonks.

-¡Dolores, le exijo que deje a la señorita Granger acudir a la enfermería! –Dijo indignada McGonagall.

-¡No está usted en posición de exigirme nada, la directora soy yo! –Replicó Dolores Umbridge.

-¡Tiene usted que dejar que Hermione vaya a la enfermería! –Terció Harry.

-¡Cállate, Potter! ¿Por qué piensas que siempre necesitamos escuchar tu opinión? ¡Siempre deseando llamar la atención y hacer drama! –Intervino Draco.

-Ven conmigo, Mione –susurró Tonks a su oído con disimulo. Vamos a la enfermería mientras estos siguen con lo suyo. Cógete de mi mano y sube a mi escoba, no tengas miedo. Vas a ir delante y yo te sujeto. No te voy a dejar caer, tranquila.

Y así fue cómo una todavía mareada Hermione voló con Tonks hacia la enfermería, mientras Tracey Davis gritaba que se estaban escapando, Umbridge prometía a Tonks que haría que la despidiesen por aquél desacato a su autoridad, y Minerva sonreía ocultando su boca con la mano. Mientras la aurora con una mano se aferraba a la escoba, con la otra sujetaba a la joven bruja por la cintura, manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo. Hermione sintió nauseas con el rápido movimiento y la altura, pero tragando saliva pudo contenerlas. En poco tiempo estuvieron en la enfermería, a la que Hermione entró pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de Tonks. Aquél viaje en escoba no le había sentado del todo bien, aunque le hubiese servido para huir de Umbridge.

Nada más llegar Hermione preguntó por Pansy, pero la señora Pomfrey le explicó que estaba reposando y que la vería más tarde. Ahora era el momento de que la examinase a ella. Tonks se despidió de ella en la puerta. Hermione la vio alejarse, y un momento antes de desaparecer por la puerta, le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

A Hermione pronto la dieron de alta: esa misma noche durmió en su dormitorio, no sin que antes Umbridge la hiciese venir a su despacho y le comunicase sin preguntarle nada que estaba castigada y tendría una detención con ella cada tarde hasta nuevo aviso. También tenía prohibida la entrada a la enfermería o cualquier intento de contacto con la señorita Parkinson. Solo había podido verla dormida un momento a través de los cortinajes que separaban su cama del resto de la enfermería, pues la señora Pomfrey la había separado del resto de las camas del lugar para facilitar su descanso. Parecía tan inocente dormida, con los labios un poco entreabiertos, que daban ganas de cuidarla y protegerla, había pensado Hermione al separarse de ella.

Para la slytherin fue diferente, como había pronosticado Tonks, pero no de la forma en que la metamorfomaga había previsto.

Al siguiente día Pansy tuvo tres visitas, las tres inesperadas y las tres bastante incómodas para ella. La primera de ellas ocurrió a las diez de la mañana, cuando unas voces destempladas la despertaron. La señora Pomfrey discutía con la directora, y al parecer se referían a ella en su conversación. Finalmente, la enfermera se fue dando un portazo y amenazando con renunciar a su puesto, y las blancas cortinas que rodeaban su cama se abrieron para dejar paso a Dolores Umbridge, que llevaba una humeante taza de caldo en la mano y le sonreía con dulzura.

-¡Buenos días, señorita Parkinson! ¿Cómo se encuentra, querida? –Preguntó con aire cantarín Dolores.

-No muy bien, la verdad. ¿Cómo está usted? –Respondió Pansy, recordando de pronto sus modales. El haber estado al borde de la muerte no era excusa para no hablarle de modo adecuado a una importante slytherin, directora del colegio y Suma Inquisidora entre otros cargos. Se sentía adormilada y confusa y solo deseaba cerrar los ojos, pues el sol le molestaba, pero se obligó a ser educada con ella.

-Bien, yo me encuentro muy bien. Es un bonito día de primavera, y todo está lleno de flores silvestres. ¿Qué podría ir mal en un día como hoy? Bébase este caldito, querida. Me lo ha dado para usted Mrs Pomfrey. Ya verá que le sienta estupendamente.

-No sé si debería, he estado vomitando hace un rato… -dijo Pansy con inseguridad.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Mrs Pomfrey me lo ha contado todo. Pero ella es la enfermera, si ella piensa que esto le sentará bien, es que así va a ser. Sea usted una niña buena y bébaselo.

Umbridge puso en las manos de Pansy la humeante taza. A pesar de que tenía un olor agradable, a la chica le provocó una arcada. Pero la directora seguía insistiendo en que haría bien en obedecer las directrices de Mrs Pomfrey, así que se la bebió a pequeños sorbos. No tenía mal sabor, parecía caldo de verduras.

Dolores acercó un banquillo a la cama de Pansy y se dispuso a esperar a que el veritaserum disuelto en el caldo hiciera su efecto. Sonrió con un desagradable gesto que pretendía ser dulce y encantador mientras miraba las manos temblorosas de la joven, que solo quería dormir. Aquello iba a ser muy sencillo, pensó.

-¿Y bien, querida, me contará qué pasó en el bosque? ¿Por qué se fue usted de la clase con ella?

-Quería… quería estar con Hermione –dijo Pansy, intentando ocultar la verdad sin conseguirlo del todo. Se preguntó por qué no podía mentir, y enseguida vino a su mente la respuesta. Estaba claro que lo que le había dado para beber la directora contenía algo más que caldo de verduras. Dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada, desesperada. Umbridge la tenía por completo en sus manos.

-¿Por qué quería estar a solas con una sangre sucia?

-No la llame así. Es una buena bruja, y lo sabe, mal que le pese –dijo Pansy con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Le molesta que diga la verdad? –Preguntó Umbridge. Pansy prefirió no responder.

-¿Qué relación tiene con Granger?

-¡Es mi novia! ¿vale? ¡Nos queremos!

-Así que esas tenemos ¿eh? Muy bien. No pienso castigarla por esto, pero no voy a tener más remedio que informar a su familia al respecto. ¡No puedo permitir que ellos ignoren sus malas compañías!

-¡No por favor, castígueme todo lo que quiera y como quiera, pero no les diga nada a mis padres! ¡Por favor! –Suplicó llorando Pansy.

-Lo lamento, querida. Es por su bien. Ahora es usted joven, pero si se la corrige a tiempo, lo agradecerá en el futuro. ¡Así no acabará siendo usted una desgraciada!

Dolores Umbridge se fue sin mirar atrás dejando atrás a una Pansy que lloraba desesperada. Al poco rato vino la señora Pomfrey, que le dio una poción para que se tranquilizase, diciéndole que ese estado de nervios no era bueno para su recuperación.

Una hora después vino la segunda visita. Pansy escuchó murmullos de conversación y el ruido de algo que caía al suelo, y finalmente unos pasos avanzaron hacia su cama y la cortina blanca se descorrió, dejando a la vista a la metamorfomaga ex novia de Hermione, que cerró las cortinas de nuevo tras ella para tener más privacidad.

-¿Cómo está la pequeña serpiente de slytherin que me robó el amor de mi chica? Me he pasado a por mi abrigo y ya que estaba he venido a verte –Dijo Tonks mientras frotaba su hombro con afecto.

Ante su sorpresa, Pansy se dio la vuelta y se tapó la cabeza con la sábana. No se sentía con fuerzas de tener una conversación con la ex de Hermione tras lo que había pasado últimamente, y esperaba que así se fuese.

-Oye, no, ¡no te pongas así! ¡No he querido molestarte, de verdad! ¡No me imaginé que fueses tan sensible! ¡Te he dicho serpiente de broma, no iba en serio!

Pansy asomó los ojos por debajo del deshecho embozo, y Tonks volvió a acariciarle el hombro casi con miedo de tocarla. Le arregló la almohada y la arropó para que no se enfriase, con mejores intenciones que resultados, ya que al tirar de las sábanas hacia arriba dejó sus pies al descubierto.

-Vete, por favor. No me encuentro bien, necesito descansar –dijo la chica ya con toda claridad, al ver que la aurora no captaba las sutilezas.

-Venía de parte de Hermione. La he visto a ella primero –respondió Tonks con tono de duda.

-¿Cómo está? –Preguntó Pansy volviéndose a medias. Quería saber de Hermione, aunque fuese a través de la metamorfomaga.

-Bueno, Umbridge la ha castigado, aunque eso era de esperar. Pero ella no se encuentra mal, solo que está preocupada por ti y no la dejan venir a verte. Me ha pedido que vaya yo para que se lo cuente luego.

-¿La han castigado? –Preguntó Pansy con pena, un poco para sí misma.

-Claro que la han castigado ¿qué esperabas? ¡Incluso Dumbledore la hubiese castigado, más aún esa arpía que la odia!

-¡Todo ha sido por mi culpa! –Se lamentó la chica incorporándose y envolviéndose en las sábanas, dejando libre solo su cabeza. Todavía sentía el cuerpo destemplado.

-A ver, un poco sí, pero tampoco ganas nada fustigándote. La próxima vez que queráis follar, os recomiendo la lechucería en el tiempo que queda después de la última clase y antes de la cena, o los baños de chicas: los baños también están de puta madre para el tema. Era lo que yo hacía y nunca tuve problemas… ¡bueno, a ver, no por eso!

-¡Buah, qué poca intimidad! ¡Ahí debe estar medio Hogwarts dándole al asunto! –Protestó Pansy.

-Sí, pero precisamente por eso es seguro. Nadie va a delatar a otra que esté haciendo lo mismo que ella.

-Imagino que con esa mentalidad habrás encajado muy bien en el cuerpo de aurores –ironizó Pansy.

-Oye, ten cuidado con lo que dices, niñata. ¡Que todavía te puedo partir la cara en cuanto salgas de la enfermería!

-No hace falta que me la partas tú, ya me la van a partir mis padres, mi hermano, y todos los de Slytherin –comentó Pansy, volviendo a deprimirse.

-¿En qué lío te has metido ya?

-Umbridge me dio veritaserum sin que yo me diese cuenta. Estaba muy dormida, y me dijo que era un caldito de parte de la señora Pomfrey. Se lo conté todo –dijo Pansy con la cabeza baja.

-¡Mierda, joder! ¿Cómo puedes fiarte de nada de lo que te dé esa tipa? ¡Deberías haber fingido vomitarlo y no tragarte nada! –Reprochó indignada Tonks.

-¡Pues sí, podría haber hecho muchas cosas, pero ya te dije que estaba muy dormida, y no caí!

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer cuando tu familia se entere? ¿La vas a dejar, verdad? –Preguntó Tonks con el reproche pintado en sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

-¿Cómo que qué otra cosa puedes hacer? ¡Tener un par de ovarios y mandar a tomar por culo a tu parentela! ¡Fue lo que hizo mi madre!

Pansy puso cara de desamparo y giró la cara.

-Claro, no quieres perder tu herencia, imagino –comentó la metamorfomaga con retintín.

-¡Oye, no te atrevas a juzgarme! ¡Respeto lo que hizo tu madre, pero ni yo soy ella, ni tampoco tú eres tu madre! ¡No sabes lo que hubieses hecho en su situación!

-Claro que sé lo que hubiese hecho. Cuando yo estoy con alguien es con todas sus consecuencias. No me echo atrás cuando las cosas se ponen mal.

-Pues te doy mi enhorabuena, pídele al Ministerio que te dé una medalla por ser tener un corazón tan puro, pero yo tengo cierto aprecio a mi familia. ¡Si te crees que todo lo que me importa es el dinero, estás muy equivocada!

-¡Que te den a ti también una medalla a la mejor hija del año! ¡Y otra a la novia más cobarde y traidora!

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Además, todavía no he decidido qué hacer! Lo tengo que pensar.

-Pues piensa, piensa. ¡Pero piensa rápido, porque Hermione no es de las que perdonan fácilmente! ¡Por mucho menos me mandó a mí a tomar viento! ¡Y Ron está haciendo turno deseando ser el próximo que consuele su dolor, yo solo te lo comento!

-Sí, follarte a un hombre lobo es mucho menos. ¿Qué te pasó, te caíste encima de su polla erecta por error? ¡Con lo torpe que eres, igual fue así como pasó!

-¿Eso te ha contado Hermione? ¿Que le fui infiel?

Pansy no dijo nada, sino que la miró con desdén, levantando una ceja.

-¡Pues no pasó así! Habíamos discutido muy fuerte. Me dijo que no le importaba lo que hiciese y que habíamos terminado. Me lo dijo sin ningún motivo, solo porque me había visto bromeando con Remus y se puso celosa.

-Y tú te tomaste la justicia por tu mano –comentó Pansy.

-No pensé que le fuese a molestar. Ella me había mandado a tomar por culo.

-No pensaste que no quisiera volver contigo por miedo a perderte. Te salió mal la jugada, lista –dijo Pansy con malicia.

-¡No fue así! –Respondió Tonks con el pelo rojo.

-¡Desde luego que fue así! ¡Mira cómo estás, pareces un cangrejo cocinándose! ¡Porque sabes que llevo razón!

-¡Estoy así porque tú me pones así! ¡Eres una niñata insoportable y egocéntrica que siempre quiere llevar razón! ¡Ves muy fácilmente los fallos de los demás, y no te das cuenta de los tuyos!

-¡Por favor, Nymphadora, no alteres a mi paciente! –Exclamó la señora Pomfrey apareciendo tras las cortinas.

-¡Señora Pomfrey, no sé cuántas veces le he dicho que no me llame así!

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, Nymphadora, pero ahora te vas a ir y vas a dejar descansar a la señorita Parkinson. ¡Ya se ha llevado bastantes disgustos esta mañana!

Mientras la enfermera tiraba del brazo de Tonks, esta alcanzó a susurrarle que si le hacía daño a Hermione la iba a estrangular, haciendo un gesto muy gráfico con las manos en torno a su cuello, pero se las metió en los bolsillos cuando Mrs Pomfrey, alarmada por la cara de la chica (que estaba exagerando su miedo) se volvió a ver qué estaba haciendo la aurora, a quien ella había conocido siendo una de las chiquillas más revoltosas que habían pasado por Hogwarts. Al final consiguió sacarla de la enfermería casi a empujones, aunque cuando ya la tenía fuera del recinto le dijo con toda sinceridad que se alegraba de haberla visto.

Caía ya la tarde y con ella el sol y estaba próxima la hora de la cena, cuando Pansy recibió la tercera visita, que fue con diferencia la más difícil de digerir para ella.

Se trataba de su hermano Barney, quien también venía a verla de parte de sus padres. Barney era ocho años mayor que ella y cuando Pansy era pequeña, lo había considerado su ídolo. Luego se habían ido distanciando: la chica sabía que él nunca aceptaría su orientación sexual, así que lo mejor era el secreto y el silencio para mantener unas relaciones cordiales con él.

Era un hombre alto y moreno con los ojos verdes como ella, pero a pesar de su innegable parecido, no era guapo. Pansy había acaparado toda la belleza de su familia. Tampoco ayudaba su costumbre de vestir siempre de oscuro, con una gran capa que parecía sacada de alguna función teatral, ni las sombras negras que a pesar de su juventud lucía bajo sus ojos. Había algo en él ligeramente ridículo: era la imagen que a cualquiera se le vendría a la cabeza al pensar en un mortífago, lo cual no dejaba de ser irónico de alguna manera extraña, porque eso es lo que era.

-Buenas tardes, por decir algo, Pansy –dijo el joven Mr Parkinson tras descorrer las cortinas y poner un hechizo de privacidad por si acaso alguien escuchaba su conversación.

-Hola, Barney –dijo Pansy, cohibida.

-No voy a andarme con rodeos, no estoy aquí por cortesía ni para preocuparme de tu salud. Y no te molestes en negarlo. ¡Lo sabemos todo! ¡Nosotros y al parecer media comunidad mágica! ¡No fuiste muy discreta que digamos yéndote con la sangre sucia de tu _amiguita_ en mitad de una clase! ¡La directora nos lo ha contado, y ha sido uno de los momentos más bochornosos de nuestras vidas!

-Yo… lo siento. Fue un error, ¡fui una estúpida!

-¡Ya lo creo que fuiste una estúpida! ¡Ahora a ver que hombre de los sagrados veintiocho va a querer que seas la madre de sus hijos! Nuestros padres están muy disgustados… y decepcionados. Dice mamá que le has roto el corazón, que no sabe si va a volver a poder salir de casa por la vergüenza de lo que has hecho ¡y con una sangre sucia! ¡No quiere volver a verte, ni nuestro padre tampoco!

-¿Hay alguna manera de que yo pueda arreglar esto? –Preguntó Pansy sintiendo cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Nuestros padres están dispuestos a perdonarte, pero a cambio quieren una prueba de tu arrepentimiento y lealtad a la familia.

-Terminaré con Granger. No le volveré a hablar –dijo Pansy con voz trémula.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Todo el mundo se ha enterado.

-¡Solo son rumores, Barney! ¡Nadie nos ha visto juntas! ¡En un par de meses estará todo olvidado!

-¿Te crees que esto es un caso de corrupción? ¡Estas cosas no se olvidan nunca! Solo queda una solución: ella debe morir –dijo con tranquilidad el hermano de Pansy.

Pansy no dijo nada, se quedó callada, incapaz de mover un músculo. Sabía que en determinadas circunstancias su familia era capaz de eso y de más, pero no esperaba que esta fuese una de ellas. Notó cómo algo se rompía en su interior, en silencio.

-Toma esto. Lo recuerdas de vérselo a mamá, ¿verdad? Si lo abres, dentro hay un compartimento con veneno. Échaselo en cualquier bebida y remueve hasta que se disuelva: no deja rastro y ella no va a notar ningún sabor extraño. Morirá muy rápido y nadie lo lamentará, y aunque así fuese, parecerá que la sangre sucia ha muerto de un infarto. Quizás un poco joven, pero esas cosas pasan. Demasiado estrés con los estudios. Creo que se los toma muy en serio ¿no es así? –Dijo Barney enseñándole uno de los anillos de su madre, grande, de plata maciza, y con un enorme azabache pulido que brillaba rodeado de pequeñas esmeraldas.

-¡No la mataré! ¡Además, aunque quisiera, no soy capaz! ¡No sería capaz de envenenar ni a ese peligro de Dumbledore!

-Lo harás. ¡Lo harás o serás expulsada de la familia y desheredada como traidora de la sangre, por haberte ensuciado revolcándote con una sangre sucia! ¡Ya nunca más nos podrás considerar como a tus parientes, sino como enemigos! –Dijo Barney Parkinson dejando el anillo en la mesita al lado de la cama de su hermana, antes de darse la vuelta para disponerse a marcharse.

-No pienso hacerlo. No voy a asesinarla ¡ella no ha hecho nada!

-¿Podrías dejar de pensar solamente en ti por un maldito momento? ¿No te das cuenta de que si no lo haces, nos estás poniendo a nosotros en el punto de mira del Señor Tenebroso? ¡Esta historia ha llegado a sus oídos, y le ha pedido a nuestros padres que te disciplinen! ¡Recuerda que no eres tú la única Parkinson que existe: las consecuencias de tus actos las pagaremos nosotros, incluso puede que vaya a por la abuela!

Pansy y Barney Parkinson se miraron por un momento. Ella estaba muy asustada, pero también vio miedo en los ojos de su hermano.

-Pónselo en una bebida. Morirá casi sin darse cuenta, solo un dolor en el pecho y todo habrá acabado. Ni siquiera sabrá que has sido tú. Podrás incluso cogerle la mano mientras muere.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! –dijo Pansy ahogándose en llanto.

-Sé que lo harás. Sé que harás lo correcto por tu familia, por todos los que de verdad te queremos. Pansy, sabías que no podrías estar con ella mucho tiempo, que esto era una tontería de adolescencia a la que algún día tendrías que poner fin. Piensa en la parte positiva: una vez muerta, ella no podrá ir por ahí hablando de ti. Si te lo propones, será como si nada hubiese pasado… ¡quién sabe, tal vez hasta puedas llegar a olvidar que fuiste tú quién la envenenó, y recordarla en secreto con cariño!

-Si la mato nunca podré olvidarlo. ¡Moriría poco después de pena yo también!

-No morirás. Solo te harás más fuerte. Todos tenemos que vivir con las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones. Tampoco para mí fue fácil tomar la marca, pero lo hice por el bien de la familia. De nuestra familia. Era lo único que podía hacer después de que nuestro padre fuese acusado por el Lord de haberlo abandonado tras la guerra. Y estoy seguro de que a él también le costó entregar un hijo para la causa, pero también lo hizo por la familia.

Barney desapareció tras los blancos cortinajes, no sin antes recordarle a Pansy una vez más que debía de pensar en la familia antes que en ella misma. Pansy contempló el anillo de su madre y se lo puso en el dedo anular. Encajaba a la perfección.

Escondió la cara entre las manos y lloró como nunca había llorado, arrepintiéndose del mal que le había hecho a Hermione por ir tras de ella y finalmente conseguir su amor.


	13. Chapter 13: Vacío legal

**Vacío legal**

oOo

* * *

**N/A**: sigue el drama. He llorado un poco escribiendo el final del capítulo. No me suele pasar ni siquiera leyendo fics porque tomo ciertas precauciones. Pero bueno, puse que era romance/ humor en la parte donde pone "géneros". También lo digo: no se me ha olvidado ni se va a convertir de pronto en una tragedia.

* * *

oOo

Hermione comenzó a cumplir su castigo todas las tardes en el despacho de Dolores Umbridge. Durante largas horas tenía que escribir con una pluma negra las palabras "debo respetar las normas" en una hoja de papel, pero las palabras acababan dolorosamente escritas en su mano. Harry y ella se encontraban a veces en la puerta del despacho de la directora, y ambos acabaron contándose un día en la biblioteca lo que aquella desagradable arpía les obligaba a hacer.

-Si Tonks se enterase de que te hace eso, la mataría –dijo Harry.

-Sirius también la mataría, aunque antes la cruciaría. Pero mejor dejarlos al margen, ya bastantes problemas tienen. No se me va de la cabeza lo que dijo Umbridge de que haría que la despidieran de su trabajo por llevarme a la enfermería.

-Una cosa es que lo intente y otra que lo consiga, Hermione. Además, estabas intoxicada y ella se negaba a que fueses. Tonks cumplió con su deber como aurora protegiéndote.

-Ya veremos, Harry. Umbridge es la mano derecha de Fudge. Y para colmo está lo de Pansy ¡no me deja ir a verla! ¿Se puede ser más mala persona? ¡Estoy preocupada por ella, lleva cuatro días ahí dentro!

-Pero Tonks se acercó a verla cuando vino a por su abrigo ¿verdad? –Preguntó Harry.

-Sí, pero no me dijo gran cosa. Que parecía que estaba bien, y poco más. Creo que discutieron, Tonks tenía la cara que pone cuando está disgustada, y el pelo castaño. El caso es que estoy preocupada. ¿Tú crees que… tú crees que querrá cortar conmigo después de que todo el mundo se haya enterado de lo que pasó en el bosque?

-Sería una tontería por su parte. ¡Los de Slytherin le van a amargar la vida de igual forma!

De pronto Harry alzó la vista, y antes de que ella pudiese darse la vuelta, unos brazos la rodearon por detrás, y alguien la besó al lado de la oreja. Era Pansy.

-¿Te han dejado salir ya? ¿Estás mejor? –Preguntó una nerviosa Hermione.

-Sí, estoy mucho mejor. Ya no siento nauseas, y dice la señora Pomfrey que no tengo restos del veneno en el cuerpo. ¡Y estoy deseando hacer cosas contigo! Me has pedido muchas veces que digamos en público que estamos juntas, y ya no me importa guardar el secreto. ¡Quiero que lo sepa todo el mundo!

-¿Ahora ya no te importa que se enteren? –Preguntó Hermione, incrédula.

-Ya lo saben, Mione. Ya qué más da, es una tontería negarlo o seguir fingiendo. Podemos ir cogidas de la mano por los pasillos o besarnos en clase de pociones si te apetece.

-¿Así de fácil? –Volvió a insistir Hermione.

-Sí. Así de fácil. ¡Vamos, llevas desde que empezamos a salir juntas echándome en cara que escondía nuestra relación! ¿Y ahora te quejas?

-¡Si llego a saber que era tan fácil la solución te hubiera pedido follar en el Bosque Prohibido mucho antes! –Exclamó la gryffindor, mientas Harry se atragantaba con su propia saliva.

-Oye, pues me parece genial que ahora vayáis a hacer público lo vuestro –dijo Harry después de que Pansy se fuese a entregarle unos deberes atrasados a Snape, que no perdonaba la tarea ni aunque la chica hubiese estado en la enfermería.

-Pensé que te caía mal, Harry.

-No es a mí a quien tiene que caerme bien –dijo el joven mago-. A ti al parecer te cae muy bien, y yo que me alegro. Ahora, que no te arriendo la ganancia de esas cenas familiares con la familia Parkinson. ¡Creo que hasta la madre de Draco y su hermana la loca de los crucios son buena gente comparados con ellos!

-Eso tiene fácil remedio. Iremos a cenar en navidad con mis padres y santas pascuas, nunca mejor dicho –bromeó Hermione.

"Mira que bien me va a venir al final a mí la historia del polvo semipúblico", se dijo el mago mientras pensaba que por fin se iba a librar de la petarda esa que acosaba a Draco y que había tenido la culpa de más de la mitad de las discusiones y problemas entre ellos. Cuando volviesen, porque a Harry no le cabía la menor duda de que volverían juntos, con Pansy y su amiga Hermione felizmente emparejadas tendría bastantes menos disgustos.

oOo

Esa noche en el comedor Pansy sufrió el vacío de sus compañeros de casa, que consideraban una ofensa personal el que la chica ni siquiera se hubiese escondido para darse el lote con la sabelotodo sangre sucia. Pansy fingió que no le importaba, ni siquiera cuando Draco se unió a los que le hacían el vacío, sin duda temiendo ver perjudicada su reputación en caso de hacer otra cosa.

-Buenas noches, me retiro –dijo la chica sin mirar a nadie en cuanto terminó de comer, aunque se trataba más bien de una formalidad el haberse sentado a la mesa, pues apenas había probado bocado.

-Un momento, Pansy. Quiero hablar contigo. A solas. –Dijo Draco, generando una gran expectación en el resto de sus compañeros de casa.

-¿Ahora sí quieres hablar conmigo? Está bien, pero rapidito. Tengo planes para esta noche, mi rubio amigo.

Salieron un momento al exterior del castillo, cuidando de no ser vistos. El aire estaba fragante y la noche era despejada y algo fresca, lo suficiente como para hacer que Pansy quisiese volver dentro lo más rápido posible por más de un motivo.

-A ver, Pansy, Pansyti de mi vida: ¿a qué estás jugando?

-No estoy jugando a nada. Es primavera, estoy enamorada y feliz de estar viva. –Dijo Pansy con una sonrisa cínica y sin mirar a los ojos del rubio.

-¿Qué estás tramando? Te conozco, y nada de esto es normal. ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Deberías estar intentando negar por todos los medios que alguna vez has tenido con la sangre sucia más que un hola y adiós!

-He recapacitado. No quiero fingir más. Y ahora, si me disculpas, he quedado con ella. Vamos a ir a divertirnos –dijo Pansy con tono neutro.

-¿Otro polvete? ¿Quizá ahora en el despacho de Umbridge?

-Tal vez. ¿Qué tal se folla allí, Draco? –Preguntó Pansy con media sonrisa.

-He follado en sitios más incómodos, no puedo quejarme.

-¿Como el baño de Myrtle la llorona?

-Como la cama de mi tía. Pero ahora no vamos a hablar de eso. –Dijo Draco zanjando el tema.

-¡Lo sabía! Lástima que ahora me importe una mierda, las cosas siempre llegan cuando ya te importan una mierda. ¡Me lo podías haber contado hace un mes!

-Te lo he contado ahora. Cuéntame tú qué te traes entre manos, anda. –Dijo Draco.

-No, amigo mío, esto no es un toma y daca. Tú me has contado lo de tu incestuoso estreno sexual porque te ha dado la real gana. Así que déjame en paz, no te debo reciprocidad. –Dijo Pansy dándose la vuelta, dejando a Draco allí plantado.

-¡Sé que tiene que ver con tu hermano! ¡Sé que él te visitó! ¡Pansy, piensa bien en lo que sea que sea que vayas a hacer, no pongas las cosas peor de lo que están! –Gritó Draco mientras la morena se alejaba.

Pero ella ya no le escuchaba. Solo oyó cómo decía algo, pero no llegó a entender las palabras. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en el "vacío legal" que quedaba en la orden que le había dado su familia. Le habían mandado asesinar a la sangre sucia, pero no le habían prohibido hacerla feliz y cumplirle sus deseos primero. Además sentía cierto morboso placer en sentir que estaba hundiendo su propia reputación para los restos de su existencia, como una tibia venganza contra sí misma y contra su familia. Probablemente viviría el resto de su vida encerrada entre cuatro paredes, como la familia de su madre había hecho con una tía squib. Pero no le importaba. Al menos tendría buenos recuerdos a los que aferrarse.


	14. Chapter 14: Lágrimas negras

**Lágrimas negras**

oOo

* * *

**N/A**: Quería dedicar este capítulo a **Jota. Cid**, que me ha hecho de lectora beta dándome su opinión sobre ciertas dudas que tenía con un punto de este capítulo. Además me ha hecho un diploma de vaga precioso con mi lema personal (sacado de una canción de _"Chico y chica"_, porque hasta para eso soy vaga) que me he puesto como foto de perfil.

Otro asunto es que otra lectora me ha hecho por privado una crítica que me parece muy válida sobre Pansy, diciéndome que no es nada cariñosa con Hermione. Creo que tiene razón (aunque la verdad es que Hermione tampoco derrocha afecto con ella) e intentaré que aprovechando que estamos en la recta final del fic, entre ellas haya más ternura además de amor, pasión, y todo eso.

Y como **advertencia**, pues nada, sigue el drama. Y también hay sexo explícito, aunque eso no creo que os suponga un problema…

* * *

oOo

-Buenas noches, Hermione –dijo Pansy cuando apostada delante del tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado vio acercarse a su novia. Se había puesto un vestido de terciopelo verde oscuro muy ajustado antes de acudir a su cita, y llevaba una botella empezada y dos copas en las manos. Hermione notó un anillo muy grande y llamativo en su mano izquierda que no recordaba haberle visto antes.

-Buenas noches. ¿Pasamos ahí dentro? Hace frío en los pasillos y nos pueden pillar los prefectos. Creo que hoy está de ronda tu amigo Draco –comentó Hermione.

Por "ahí dentro" la bruja se refería obviamente a la sala de los menesteres. Tras pasar tres veces con la idea de lo que necesitaba en su mente delante del trozo despejado de pared, Pansy volvió a introducirse en el lugar seguida de la gryffindor, tropezando al entrar. El lugar poco había variado desde la última vez. Las mismas paredes verdes, la misma decoración sobria, elegante, y pasada de moda. Hermione avanzó hasta la mesilla de noche y abrió uno de sus cajones. Allí estaba el arnés, junto con el bote de lubricante y los pañuelos. Con una sonrisa maliciosa se dio la vuelta para enseñárselo a Pansy, que sonrió también de medio lado.

-¿Quieres volver a follarme con eso, Mione? –Preguntó risueña la slytherin mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, con el mismo aire frío y digno que si lo estuviese haciendo en un sillón en el Ministerio.

-Había pensado que tal vez te apeteciera a ti follarme esta vez –dijo Hermione pasándole el arnés a ella mientras se sentaba a su lado. La gryffindor la miró un poco avergonzada mordiéndose los labios, y recogió sus piernas, abrazándoselas.

-No creo que esta ordinariez me siente bien a mí. Pero si quieres lo hago. ¿Te hace ilusión? –Preguntó Pansy mirando con ansiedad la cara de Hermione.

-No lo hagas si no te apetece. Pansy… te noto muy tensa esta noche. No, no lo niegues: algo te pasa –dijo Hermione cogiendo su mano.

-Hermione, estos días han sido muy estresantes. Tampoco ha sido fácil notar como mis queridos amigos slytherins han empezado a hacerme el vacío. ¡No me pidas que esté como si nada!

-Tienes razón. Ven, ven aquí –dijo Hermione abriendo los brazos para ofrecer un abrazo a su novia, que cerró los ojos con la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro para reprimir una lágrima que amenazaba con aflorar.

Hermione acarició su pelo, metiendo los dedos entre la corta melena. Pansy comenzó a llorar en silencio, sacudiéndose por los sollozos. La gryffindor no supo qué hacer: nunca la había visto así. Notó como la chica olía un poco a alcohol: al parecer que la botella estuviese empezada no era casualidad. Vio como Pansy se sacaba el enorme y feo anillo y con dedos temblorosos lo guardaba en un cajón vacío. Tras esto, la abrazó más fuerte y siguió llorando, cada vez más fuera de control.

-Tranquila, Pansy. No tenemos que hacer nada esta noche ¿vale? Solo dormir juntas. Déjame que te cuide y que te mime –dijo Hermione acariciando su cabeza, aunque sus caricias no lograban calmar a la chica, más bien parecían ponerla más nerviosa.

-Fóllame, Hermione, -murmuró Pansy mirándola a los ojos. Lo necesito. Ahora.

-No sé si puedo después de haberte visto llorar. Ahora mismo solo quiero abrazarte –dijo la chica con voz temblorosa.

-¡Vamos Hermione! ¡Es lo que quiero, es lo que necesito ahora! ¡No quiero pensar, solo quiero sentir cómo me revientas por dentro! ¡Quiero que me trates como a un pedazo de carne!

Hermione suspiró. Pansy se había tendido en la cama, ocupándola en diagonal. Uno de los tirantes de su vestido se había bajado, dejando un pecho al descubierto justo a la altura del pezón. Pansy se descalzó sacándose un zapato con otro con un roce de talones, y subió las piernas a la cama. El vestido quedó subido por encima de los muslos. La chica se había puesto unas medias negras con ligueros de encaje incorporados. Hermione sonrió al ver que una de las medias estaba un poquito más alta que la otra, y se acercó a arreglar aquél fallo inexcusable. Ya que su novia elegía vestirse de un modo tan innecesariamente complicado, al menos debería hacerlo de la forma correcta.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el momento en el que Hermione colocó correctamente el liguero sobre el muslo de Pansy, dejándole una marca en su piel. La chica hizo un movimiento con su pelvis y sus caderas que hizo que su vestido se terminase de mover sobre su piel y acabase arremolinado encima de su ombligo. Hermione vio unas bonitas bragas en forma de mariposa, con unas alas negras a las que la luz de las lámparas de araña de la habitación arrancaban destellos tornasolados en tonos rosas y verdes.

-Sería una pena que se desperdiciase todo ese esfuerzo que has hecho en vestirte de puta ¿no es así? –Preguntó Hermione hablando en voz baja y seductora.

Pansy no dijo nada y cerró los ojos. Hubiese ido muy bien maquillada, con los ojos perfectamente delineados en negro haciendo resaltar sus enormes ojos esmeralda, y los párpados sombreados en un tono verde oscuro que se fundía con el negro de sus pestañas… de no ser por el corrido rímel que había goteado, arrastrado por las lágrimas, tiñendo con negros ríos sus mejillas. Sus labios, pintados de un color rojo mate, se abrieron en una sonrisa no del todo segura. Hermione tampoco se sintió muy segura de lo que Pansy le había pedido que hiciera, pero temía aburrirla, o que pensase que era una blandengue y decidiera que después de todo no le merecía la pena tanto esfuerzo como hacía estando con una sangre sucia, así que siguió adelante.

-Que conste que tú me lo has pedido. Nada de reproches luego ¿de acuerdo?

Pansy no dijo una palabra, solo enlazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la gryffindor, apretándola contra ella.

-¡Tranquila mi vida! ¡Dame unos segundos para ponerme el arnés! –Exclamó Hermione.

Bastó una mirada dentro de sus ojos claros para que Hermione se diese cuenta de que Pansy iba a quedar muy decepcionada si no la trataba con más dureza. Y eso sí que no lo podía consentir: una cosa es que a veces tuviesen "discrepancias", pero a ojos de Hermione pocas cosas podía haber peores que el que Pansy pudiese quejarse de que su novia la había dejado sexualmente insatisfecha.

Hermione suspiró. Todavía sentía el pecho oprimido después de haberla visto llorar de aquella manera, pero el miedo a perderla por ser considerada "aburrida" era mayor. Ya era cuestión de amor propio más que de otra cosa, así que respiró hondo y suspiró: si Pansy quería que fuese bruta con ella, eso sería lo que iba a tener.

Con un rápido movimiento de su varita murmuró un hechizo que la dejó maniatada al cabecero de la cama. No quería usar _incarcerous_ porque dificultaría el acercamiento a sus pechos, pero tampoco quería ponerse a hacer manualidades con las medias como la última vez, así que recordó un par de hechizos que había estudiado en una tarde ociosa en la biblioteca. Al final era verdad aquello que decían de que "el saber no ocupa lugar".

\- ¡Joder, fóllame ya! ¡Estoy mojada como una perra! –Exclamó Pansy, mientras restregaba la cabeza con la almohada, haciendo que el maquillaje rojo de sus labios se corriera por su cara. Sin embargo Hermione no dejó de verla menos sexy por eso, más bien al contrario. Parecía una mujerzuela después de una mala noche. La buena estudiante de Gryffindor sintió una dolorosa punzada justo entre sus piernas.

De un tirón arrancó las preciosas bragas de Pansy y se las metió en la boca y después improvisó una mordaza con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo. Pansy la miró asombrada, pero no se resistió mucho en realidad.

-Te lo advertí. La última vez te lo advertí. Si hablabas de más, te metería las putas bragas en la boca. ¡No me creíste, ahora te aguantas!

Sintió la mirada de la slytherin sobre ella durante todo el tiempo que tardó en colocarse el arnés. Era una mirada hambrienta que le reprochaba en un forzado silencio que tardase tanto, y que hacía que los dedos de Hermione se volviesen torpes y dubitativos.

Hermione abrió bruscamente las piernas de Pansy tras lubricar el artefacto, pero recordando la última vez que habían usado el strap – on, Hermione lo introdujo con la mayor suavidad posible. Ya tendría tiempo después de ser más brusca.

El pecho de Pansy se levantó y bajó con suavidad. Había habido un breve destello de miedo en sus ojos, pero se había esfumado al momento. Ahora brillaban de forma burlona, como desafiándola. Hermione estaba segura de que si no estuviese amordazada, estaría burlándose a su costa. La gryffindor dio un tirón al escote del verde vestido, que se abrió con un sonido de tela rota, dejando a la vista un sujetador negro de encaje y satén, tras el que se adivinaban unos pechos blancos y unos sonrosados pezones justo en la línea en la que la transparencia del encaje daba paso al otro tejido, más liso y suave.

Sus pulgares se metieron bajo el encaje, ocasionando un gemido de la slytherin. Hermione la miró a los ojos mientras le retorcía los pezones y al mismo tiempo procuró embestirla repetidas veces. Su temor era no mantener el ritmo y que Pansy se enfriase, pero la expresión de los ojos de Pansy le hacía pensar que hasta ese momento ese no parecía un problema muy acuciante.

Un rato después los muslos de Pansy se contorsionaron y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco por un momento. De su boca solo escapó un leve gemido, pero Hermione notó como el strap – on dejó de estar tan tirante justo después del momento de máxima tensión.

Sacó el juguete del cuerpo de la chica liberándola un instante después, tanto de las ligaduras de sus brazos como de su improvisada mordaza. Se liberó con rapidez del arnés tras notar una mirada de su novia sobre el mismo: al parecer no le gustaba tanto si no estaba en uso.

Hermione sintió una emoción extraña y morbosa cuando de su boca extrajo las bragas negras, chorreantes de saliva, y limpió sus labios con el dorso de la mano antes de besarlos. Eran tan suaves como siempre, solo que sabían más salados, como las lágrimas que había derramado antes la joven bruja, pensó la gryffindor.

-¿Te ha gustado? –Preguntó Hermione apenas se separó de su boca. Su mirada ansiosa, deseando haber cumplido sus expectativas se encontró con los aún un poco perdidos ojos verdes de su novia.

La morena asintió. Todavía sentía la boca un poco entumecida como para intentar hablar.

-Te quiero mucho, Pansy. No te puedes imaginar lo preocupada que estuve por ti mientras estuviste en la enfermería. No fue que yo no quisiese ir a verte, ¡esa arpía de Umbridge no me dejaba visitarte!

-Me lo imaginé, Mione. De todas formas creo que esto ya me lo has comentado. No te sientas mal, no es culpa tuya. Y ahora quiero dedicarte atención yo a ti: ¡quiero hacer que te corras diez veces antes de que caigas inconsciente!

-No sé si suena más amenazador, ridículo, o cliché. Pero no tengo nada en contra de que hagas que me corra aunque solo sea una vez antes de que me dé el sueño…

-¡A callar! ¡Y ponte a cuatro patas!

-Que digo yo, Pansy… que a lo mejor te estás flipando un poco, en un momento dado.

-¡Hermione, estás destrozando este momento con tu actitud de mierda!

-Ok, Pansy. Venga, hago lo que dices. No te enfades.

Pansy se situó tras su cuerpo admirando su bonito y redondeado culo. Avanzó un poco y con suavidad empujó los brazos de su novia para indicarle que se acostase sobre ellos, apoyándose por detrás en las rodillas.

La slytherin separó sus nalgas con las manos y comenzó a lamer su sexo, salado y húmedo. Hermione no pudo -ni quiso- evitar estremecerse de placer.

-Se me ocurre una postura más cómoda para que me hagas justo lo mismo que me estás haciendo –comentó Hermione entre jadeos.

No le dio tiempo a decir mucho más antes de tener dos dedos dentro. Hermione contrajo involuntariamente los músculos vaginales al notar la brusca invasión, pero se relajó cuando notó los labios y la lengua de Pansy acariciando de nuevo su clítoris. Los dedos de Pansy se movieron ágilmente en su interior, y a los pocos minutos la gryffindor había acabado y se encontraba acostada de lado, con los ojos cerrados y el sexo todavía hinchado, sintiéndose aliviada por haber podido terminar y a la vez un poco dolorida. Pansy había sido tan bruta como en el Bosque Prohibido, y el cuerpo de Hermione todavía no se había acomodado del todo a soportar cuerpos extraños en su interior.

Pansy se relamió los dedos y apartó con delicadeza los rizos del rostro de su novia, descubriendo una dulce sonrisa en los labios de Hermione. La slytherin la abrazó por la espalda acostándose a su lado, y se permitió a sí misma relajarse, al menos un poco, al menos durante un rato.

Después la angustia volvería. Pero quería disfrutar de al menos diez minutos de paz, sin exigirse nada y sin negros pensamientos. Diez minutos de paz con la bruja a la que amaba.


	15. Chapter 15: Ronda nocturna

**Ronda nocturna**

oOo

* * *

**N/A**: Este es el capítulo más intenso de todo el fic. Se trata un tema súper complicado como es la ideación suicida. He intentado escribirlo desde un punto de vista positivo, porque francamente creo que no es solución de nada sino todo lo contrario. Estuve tentada a cambiar el argumento, pero al final no lo he hecho. Tampoco creo que hacer como si esto no existiese sea de ayuda.

Se lo dedico a Jotacid por haber sido tan amable de revisarlo primero.

* * *

oOo

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, ella no estaba ya allí. Pansy la había arropado y había apagado todas las luces para que descansara. Avanzó a tientas sobre las mullidas alfombras, y pudo encender una lámpara. La habitación que le había parecido agradable y acogedora cuando estaba con Pansy de pronto tenía un aire siniestro. Desnuda como estaba, tuvo frío. La sala parecía haberse enfriado varios grados desde que Pansy ya no estaba allí.

Buscó su ropa, desperdigada por todas partes, y mientras estaba abrochándose el sujetador vio un papel escrito con un lápiz de ojos en la mesita de noche. Un mal presentimiento invadió su mente, y fue a coger con manos temblorosas la nota.

"_Querida Hermione. Espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que voy a hacer, pero no puedo, sencillamente no soy capaz de continuar. Por favor, no pienses mal de mí por todo esto. Te he hecho daño por haberte querido tener conmigo, y lo mejor para todo el mundo es que yo desaparezca. _

_Espero que seas feliz, pero no te vayas con la aurora ni con el tonto de Ron. Tú mereces más._

_Siento ser una cobarde incapaz de vivir._

_Te ama,_

_Pansy Parkinson"._

Hermione se sintió incapaz de reaccionar. Se atusó el pelo con desesperación, y después respiró hondo. Se puso el jersey de cualquier manera sin importarle que acabase colocado al revés, y tras meterse los zapatos sin medias y sin abrocharse los cordones, solo remetiéndoselos para no pisarlos, salió desesperada por los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts dispuesta a encontrar a su novia antes de que consiguiese su lúgubre objetivo.

Mientras tanto, en lo más alto de la torre de astronomía, una joven bruja intentaba reprimir sus sollozos: no quería tener allí de repente a Minerva, Snape, Filch y para colmo Umbridge como maestra de ceremonias. Había vertido en una copa de vino el contenido del anillo para beberlo, pero no se sentía segura de no arrepentirse justo después de dar el trago fatal. A pesar de que su hermano le había asegurado que la sangre sucia no sentiría apenas dolor al morir, Pansy no las tenía todas consigo. Matar no era fácil, pero disponerse a morir tampoco. Además tenía demasiado fresco en la mente el tiempo pasado en la enfermería por haberse intoxicado accidentalmente. No quería que el veneno fallase y la dejase destrozada por dentro para los restos de su triste vida e impedida para volver a intentarlo… pero eso podía pasar, se dijo sintiendo que la recorría un sudor frío.

El Barón Sanguinario aullaba no muy lejos de allí, y la chica se preguntó si ni siquiera en sus últimos momentos podría estar en paz. Lo cierto es que normalmente le tendría como mínimo cierto respeto al siniestro fantasma, pero ya iba a irse de este mundo… ya qué más le daba. Lo único que quería era cierta tranquilidad en ese momento. También de alguna forma esto le daba una excusa para procrastinar el momento de beber el vino envenenado, aunque esto solo a medias se lo reconocía a sí misma. Así que avanzó hasta el extremo opuesto de la sala, dispuesta a alejarse de la molestia, pero volvió a apartar la copa de su boca antes de beber.

Pensó en lo que supondría quedarse como fantasma en Hogwarts, por toda la eternidad. En lo que dirían de ella, en su inmensa soledad lejos de Draco y de Hermione, viendo como la gente cambiaba, crecía, algunos profesores envejecían y morían y sin embargo ella seguía allí, y volvió a caer de rodillas llorando.

Apoyó la cabeza contra una pared. Estaba al lado de uno de los enormes ventanales del aula, y la luna se abrió paso entre las nubes, iluminándolas. El aire de la noche era fresco, y Pansy pensó que era una pena morir en una noche así. El paisaje desde allí le resultaba muy hermoso, y cerró un momento los ojos para no verlo. Cuando los abrió el Barón Sanguinario estaba a su lado, taladrándola con la mirada.

Pansy gritó por la sorpresa, y buscando apartarse del siniestro fantasma que había aparecido tan de repente junto a ella, dejó caer sin darse cuenta la copa envenenada. Cuando la vio rota en el suelo con el líquido desparramado, se mordió los puños para no gritar de nuevo, esta vez de rabia y desesperación.

El fantasma aulló una vez más y desapareció de allí, dejando a Pansy sola con sus tribulaciones. La chica respiró hondo un par de veces y se limpió las lágrimas. Pensó que hay personas que ni después de muertas dejan de ser imbéciles, y que poco podía hacerse llorando ahora por la leche derramada, o el veneno derramado más bien. No sabía que había pretendido aquél estúpido asustándola, si tal vez redimirse de sus pecados o algo así de patético, pero no iba a conseguir su objetivo. Se sentía despiadadamente presionada por su familia, y esto hacía que en su interior surgiesen unos retorcidos deseos de venganza: si no podía ir contra ellos, haría que lamentasen toda la vida lo que habían hecho. Valdría la pena morir por devolverles el daño que le estaban intentando hacer a ella, a la que querían matar en vida.

Se asomó a uno de los grandes ventanales de la torre. El vértigo la invadió al mirar de nuevo el paisaje. Sintió cómo perdía por un momento el equilibrio por un breve mareo, y se aferró con sus manos al pétreo marco de la ventana. Volvió a notar un sudor frío: había estado a punto de morir al caer desde esa altura ¿pero no era eso lo que quería?

Escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas, y pegándose a la pared sacó su varita, amenazando con ella al intruso que fuese a impedirle hacer lo que quería. Draco Malfoy levantó también su varita, dando a entender que no quería atacarla.

-¡Deja la varita en el suelo! ¡Déjala o me tiro ahora mismo! –Gritó Pansy.

-Tranquila, Pansyti. Aquí la dejo ¿ves? Solo quiero hablar contigo.

-¡Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo! –Exclamó la slytherin.

-Pansy… por favor. Llevamos toda la vida siendo amigos. ¿No me vas a dejar ni despedirme de ti?

-¡Tú no quieres despedirte! ¡Quieres obligarme a hacer cosas que no quiero hacer! ¡Como todos!

-Pansy, todo se puede arreglar. Siempre hay una manera. No tienes que hacer esto, Pansy –dijo Draco acercándose despacio hacia su amiga.

-¡Tú no quieres arreglar nada! ¡Mira lo rápido que me has ignorado esta noche, para que los otros slytherin no hablasen de ti!

-Sí, Pansy, soy humano. Tengo mis fallos. Uno de ellos es ser un cobarde: no he sabido apoyarte. Pero no quiero perderte. Sin ti toda esta mierda sería insoportable –dijo Draco, casi en un susurro.

-¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Yo no te importo! ¡Solo te importa no quedarte solo, sin nadie a quien poder contarle tus mierdas!

-Pansy, eso no es verdad. Tú me importas muchísimo. Puede que seas eso que los muggles llaman "mi alma gemela". Nunca podría enamorarme de ti, pero sí vivir contigo. Cásate conmigo, Pansy: tus padres te lo perdonarán todo si te prometes con un Malfoy, y los míos harán la vista gorda a los rumores sobre ti solo con que tú los niegues. Sabes que mi madre te adora: está dispuesta a creerse todas tus mentiras. Y lo que diga mi padre nos importa poco, francamente.

-¿Serías capaz de casarte conmigo? ¿A pesar de los rumores? ¿A pesar del escándalo?

-Preferiría no tener que hacerlo: eres bastante insoportable, querida. Pero si así te convenzo de no tirarte por esa ventana, te doy mi palabra de que nos casaremos. Una preciosa ceremonia en Malfoy Manor: ¡gastaremos tanto dinero que nadie dudará de nuestro amor! Ya puedo verte vestida de blanco, con Daphne y Tracey sujetando los dos metros de cola de tu vestido, y Millicent dándose codazos con las otras de Slytherin por tu ramo de novia. ¿Qué te gustaría que sirviésemos de menú? ¿O tal vez preferirías un buffet con muchas cosas distintas para ir probando de aquí y de allá?

-¡Me parece una vulgaridad tremenda servir un buffet en una boda! ¡Me parece bien servir unos entrantes, pero tiene que haber un menú con cuatro platos más el postre! ¡No sé en qué mierda de bodas has estado últimamente, la verdad! –Resopló Pansy mientras Draco avanzaba y se situaba a su lado, abrazándola y apartándola de un tirón de la ventana.

-Ya está Pansy, ya te tengo. Haremos lo que tú quieras. ¡Tiraremos la casa por la ventana y será la boda más comentada del siglo! Solo te pido que no hagas una tontería: no hoy, no en caliente. Espera a mañana por lo menos, seguro que con la luz del día y los preparativos de la pedida de mano lo vas a ver todo de otra manera. Y si no es así, espera a pasado mañana. Para morir siempre hay tiempo, y mientras podemos ir a fiestas, cotillear, beber champagne o whisky de fuego y follar como conejos. ¡Con otra gente si es posible, no entre nosotros, válgame Merlín!

-Draco… no puedo casarme contigo –dijo Pansy mirando los grises ojos de su amigo.

-¿Y por qué no? ¡Soy guapo, listo, joven, rico, y de buena familia además! ¡Las bragas de cualquier chica se mojarían solo de pensar en mí! ¡Y el pene de cualquier chico se pondría muy duro también, aunque esté mal decirlo! –Se quejó Draco, más en broma que en serio.

-¡Porque tú quieres a Harry y yo estoy enamorada de Hermione! ¡Casarnos sería hacer infelices al menos a cuatro personas! –Exclamó la chica.

-Claro, es mucho más sensato que te tires por la ventana ¿verdad?

-Draco… ¡me exigieron que la asesine! ¡O si no el Lord irá a por mi familia!

-Pansyti… el Lord no hace las cosas así. Está demasiado ocupado rascándole las escamas a su querida serpiente: no tiene tiempo para ocuparse de la moral de los familiares de sus mortífagos. Normalmente les encarga a ellos la limpieza de su propio árbol genealógico. Mira, te pongo el ejemplo de esa desagradable aurora prima mía. El Señor Tenebroso le encargó a mi tía que resolviese el problema. La última vez que se vieron, antes de largarse con el perro sarnoso y el hombre lobo en sus escobas, se bajó los pantalones y le enseñó la raja del culo a Bellatrix. Yo creo que es consciente de que algún día la matará, pero mientras que le quiten lo bailado.

-¿En serio hizo eso? –Preguntó Pansy, entre asqueada y fascinada.

-Eso dicen, yo no lo vi, y como comprenderás no iba a preguntarle a Bellatrix por el asunto ¡me estaría jugando un crucio! Pero me lo creo: es el tipo de ordinariez que le podría gustar a _esa_. Lo que te quiero decir, Pansyti de mi vida, es que el Lord no va a matar a tu prima ni a tu abuelo. Lo más probable es que le ordene a tu hermano asesinarte a ti. Y tú tirándote por la ventana estás haciendo el tonto ¡les estás facilitando la tarea!

Unos pasos veloces resonaron por la sala, y cuando los dos giraron la cabeza pudieron ver a Hermione mirándolos de lejos ceñuda y con cara de no entender nada.

-¡Granger, te estaba esperando! ¡Has tardado tanto que Pansy podía haberse quitado de en medio de diez maneras diferentes!

-La estuve buscando en la lechucería tal y como acordamos cuando nos encontramos, hasta que Nick Casi Decapitado me contó que el Barón le había dicho que estabais aquí. Y bien, ¿cómo está _mi_ novia? –Preguntó Hermione mirando ceñuda a Draco, que abrazaba a Pansy.

-¡Está loca, como siempre! ¡Le he ofrecido mi mano para librarla de la deshonra y me ha rechazado porque dice que te ama! ¡No vamos a poder hacer carrera de esta chica! ¡Ay Merlín, qué castigo! –Exclamó Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco y pasándose la mano por la frente, como limpiándose el sudor.

-No sé si abrazarte o estrangularte, Pansy. ¡Lo de esta noche es lo más horrible que me has hecho nunca! –Dijo Hermione, conteniendo a duras penas su furia, mientras los ojos de slytherin se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo.

-¡Ay no, mira! ¡Si has venido aquí para estorbar, por favor, lárgate! ¡Ya has hecho ponerse triste de nuevo a mi princesa! ¿Estás segura de que quieres estar con ella, Pansyti? ¡Yo nunca te amenazaría con algo tan vulgar como estrangularte, si acaso con una ronda de crucios!

-Draco, en serio, deja de hacerte el gracioso. ¡Que a Harry le diviertas no significa que pase lo mismo conmigo!

-En serio te digo yo a ti que no sé qué te ve Harry para tenerte tanto aprecio. ¡No solo eres sangre sucia sino encima borde y desagradecida, chica! –Se quejó Draco.

-No discutáis por favor… todo es culpa mía –dijo una Pansy que no parecía Pansy.

Draco y Hermione se miraron por un momento. Nunca habían sido amigos y nunca lo serían, pero en esa mirada se entendieron por un momento. Pansy estaba con el ánimo por el subsuelo, y ni reproches ni discusiones iban a conseguir hacerla sentir mejor precisamente. Así que se abrazó a ellos dos, sintiendo el perfume de Draco y el olor a alcohol de Pansy.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella, Draco. Eres un buen amigo, –reconoció Hermione.

-Soy el mejor amigo que nadie podría tener. Mucho mejor como amigo que como pareja, no me cabe duda. Y ahora me voy a ir, creo que esta ronda ya ha terminado. No os quitaré puntos por haber estado fuera de vuestras camas ni daré parte de esto: si todo el mundo aquí es un corrupto, yo también puedo darme el capricho de ser magnánimo. Cuida bien de tu novia, Granger: me gustaría verla viva mañana en el desayuno, ¡después de tantos años de aguantarla le he cogido cierto cariño! –dijo Draco mientras se alejaba.

Por desgracia para él no llegó a ir muy lejos, pues cuando se disponía a salir de allí se topó con McGonagall y Umbridge, las dos en bata. Una llevaba un gorrito de dormir y la otra la cabeza llena de rulos. Draco intentó reprimir la risa, sin conseguirlo del todo.

-¿Qué le ocurre, señor Malfoy? –Preguntó Minerva alzando una ceja.

-Nada, profesora. Es un tic nervioso, cosa de familia. La endogamia, ya sabe usted.

-¡Hemos escuchado una terrible barahúnda! –Chilló con su voz desagradable Umbridge.

-¿Barahúnda? ¡No sé a qué se refiere, profesora McGonagall! ¡Debe ser cosa de ese condenado Peeves! –Exclamó Draco en voz innecesariamente alta, para alertar a las su amiga y a Hermione.

-Me temo que la endogamia también le está afectando al oído, señor Malfoy. ¡No hay necesidad de que levante tanto la voz! –Reprochó Minerva.

-Creo que escuché algo raro en el piso de abajo, profesoras. ¿Pudiera ser que viniese de allí el ruido que han escuchado?

Umbridge y Minerva se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Parecieron ponerse de acuerdo en confiar en el chico, y lo siguieron al piso inferior, momento que usaron las dos chicas para escurrirse cual roedores rumbo a la sala de los menesteres.

"Espero que me agradezcas lo que hago por ti, Pansyti. Hoy te he salvado dos veces" pensó el chico. Un segundo más tarde el curso de sus pensamientos cambió hacia qué hacían Umbridge y McGonagall juntas en medio de la noche. Decidió dejarlo estar. Hay misterios y secretos que no deben ser penetrados, y hay puertas que es mejor que permanezcan cerradas, se dijo el chico disimulando una sonrisa una vez más.

oOo

* * *

Muchas gracias por las reseñas, especialmente al **Guest** a quien no puedo agradecérsela por privado. Has visto que no he tardado dos meses... De todas formas no quería dejar la historia colgada mucho tiempo estando las cosas así, y ahora tengo tiempo para escribir :)


	16. Chapter 16: Confianza

**Capítulo 16: Confianza**

oOo

Hermione abrió los ojos y de repente lo ocurrido la noche pasada le vino de golpe a la mente. Tuvo un momento de pánico al recordar cómo había despertado sola la vez anterior, pero cuando se revolvió en la cama para alcanzar la lámpara rozó el cálido cuerpo desnudo de Pansy, que dormía profundamente.

La abrazó por la espalda y le echó el muslo por encima de la pierna. Apretó la cara contra su hombro y la besó, sin importarle que su corta melena se le metiese en los ojos. Pansy seguía dormida, pero murmuró algo entre sueños.

La gryffindor la acarició recorriendo con el dedo índice la línea de su columna, disfrutando de la tibieza y suavidad de su piel. Pansy tuvo un escalofrío y abrió los ojos con lentitud. También ella recordó todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir. Se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Hermione y las piernas de ambas quedaron entrelazadas.

-Deberíamos ir a clase. No sé qué hora es, pero seguro que ya hemos perdido la primera. ¿Qué tocaba hoy, Transformaciones o Historia de la Magia? –Preguntó Pansy, nerviosa de repente.

-Hoy no tocaba nada. Hoy es sábado. Y de todas formas, Merlín, ¡después de lo que pasó anoche bien podríamos hacer novillos por un día! Ya que estamos aquí, podemos aprovechar para estar juntas un ratito más, ¿no crees? –Preguntó la gryffindor a Pansy antes de besar su cuello y garganta.

Pansy se relajó un poco mientras se dejaba acariciar por su novia. Todavía se sentía muy rara, como si la noche anterior fuese algo pegajoso que no se podía quitar de encima. Recordaba de forma involuntaria trozos de su conversación con Draco, o el momento en el que el Barón Sanguinario la asustó haciendo que derramase la copa envenenada. Se miró las manos y vio que llevaba aún puesto el anillo de su madre. Con manos temblorosas se lo quitó y lo arrojó lejos de sí, aunque no tan lejos como le hubiese gustado: estaba aún medio dormida y sus músculos se hallaban entumecidos por el sueño.

-¿Qué era eso? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Un anillo de mi madre. Ya no lo quiero.

-¿Me contarás lo que ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que tu mejor opción era quitarte de en medio?

-No sé si quiero contártelo, a lo mejor cuando lo haga… a lo mejor cuando lo haga ya no quieres volver a tener nada conmigo –dijo Pansy intentando retirarse del abrazo de Hermione, sin conseguirlo.

-No te vas a escapar, Pansy. Ahora te tengo conmigo y no te voy a dejar. Ni aunque me cuentes que te querían obligar a hacerte mortífaga y tú incluso pensaste en darles el sí.

Como respuesta Pansy le hizo cosquillas y aprovechando el momento en el que la gryffindor se retorció de risa se situó encima de su cuerpo sujetando sus muñecas sobre el alborotado pelo de Hermione. Su rodilla se abrió paso entre los muslos de la otra, hasta llegar a su sexo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero escaparme? A lo mejor lo único que quiero es joderte duro –dijo Pansy con aire de broma, pero sin dejar de rozar con la rodilla el sexo de su novia.

-No vas a esquivar una conversación conmigo tan fácilmente, Pansy. Ahora necesitamos hablar y no follar. ¡Tú siempre me sales con eso cuando yo quiero tener una conversación seria contigo, y al final con quien hablas es con Draco!

-¿Celosa de Draco, Granger? –Preguntó burlona Pansy.

-No estoy celosa de él en el sentido que tú insinúas. ¡Y no me llames Granger!

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces en qué sentido estás celosa de Malfoy?

-Confías en él. Hablas con él. A veces me da la impresión de que conmigo sólo quieres sexo. Y eso duele ¿sabes?

-Qué tonta eres –comentó con frialdad la slytherin.

-¡Esa no es una respuesta adecuada a lo que te he dicho! –Exclamó Hermione, irritada.

-Es mucho más fácil hablar con Draco porque él sabe cómo soy. Sabe que soy una mierda de persona y un fraude total: eso hace que me sienta libre para contarle mis cosas. Contigo siempre temo que cualquier palabra que salga de mi boca vaya a ser la causa de que nunca más quieras volver a mirarme a la cara. ¡No es tan difícil de entender, se supone que tú eres la lista, así que yo no tendría ni que explicártelo!

-Si me sueltas las manos, me gustaría abrazarte –dijo Hermione, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Por qué crees que necesito un abrazo? Además, en este momento no me apetece soltarte: me gusta tenerte así –dijo Pansy antes de morderle el cuello a Hermione, que protestó por innecesaria fuerza empleada.

Pero apenas un segundo después la soltó y pasó sus manos por detrás de su espalda, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho, donde latía su corazón. Pansy cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación blanda contra su rostro hasta que encontró el pezón endurecido y se lo metió en la boca.

-¡Te he dicho que ahora no, Pansy! –Exclamó mirando enfadada los burlones ojos de la slytherin.

-Está bien, está bien. No te enfades conmigo, Mione. Tus tetas son dos tentaciones a las que es difícil resistirse.

-Ahora vamos a hablar. En primer lugar quiero que sepas que me ofende la manera en la que te refieres a ti misma…

-Corta el rollo, Hermione. ¡Hablaré de mí misma como me dé la gana! Créeme que me conozco mejor que tú. Lo mejor sería hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada y olvidar lo de anoche.

-¿Entonces no crees que merezca siquiera una explicación? Y sobre todo: ¿cómo sé que en cuanto se te vuelvan a cruzar los cables no lo vas a volver a intentar?

-No lo voy a volver a hacer. Te lo puedo prometer si quieres –dijo por toda respuesta Pansy.

-¿Y ya está? ¿No piensas contarme nada más? Me gustaría que hubiese sinceridad y confianza entre nosotras, Pansy.

Pansy suspiró y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Hermione, que comenzó a sentirse bastante despechada con esa actitud, pero antes de que hubiese tenido tiempo de pensar alguna frase con la que reprochar a su novia su falta de comunicación, esta comenzó a hablar.

-Vino a verme mi hermano cuando estuve en la enfermería. Para contarlo en pocas palabras, te lo resumiré en que me dieron la orden de matarte. Si no lo hacía el Lord posiblemente iría a por mi familia, o algo así. ¡Pero no fui capaz ni de intentarlo, Mione! ¡Te lo juro! –Exclamó Pansy volviéndose para mirarla.

-Pero lo pensaste… ¡y luego cuando viste que no podías decidiste quitarte tú de en medio, sin importarte que yo sufriese!

-Mione, no… ¿ves? A esto me refería. Ahora me vas a odiar para siempre –dijo con tristeza la chica.

-¿Y qué te dijo Draco para hacerte cambiar de idea?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Ya has decidido que soy culpable, ¿qué más te dan los detalles?

-Yo no he dicho eso. Solo me duele que te lo callases todo, y primero pensases en liquidarme y luego en matarte antes que confiar en mí. Pero me alegra que Draco supiese convencerte –dijo Hermione abrazándola, aunque sin mirarla a los ojos.

En ese momento Pansy se fijó en algo que antes le había pasado desapercibido: en el dorso de la mano de Hermione había una cicatriz casi borrada, que decía "debo respetar las normas".

-¿Qué es eso, Mione? ¿Quién te lo ha hecho?

-No es nada, respondió Hermione escondiendo la mano con rapidez.

-¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡Enséñame la mano! –Dijo Pansy antes de coger por las bravas la mano de su novia y mirarla a la tenue luz de una lámpara. Sin ser capaz de decir nada, Pansy la interrogó con la mirada, como si quisiese arrancar de su cerebro sus secretos. Hermione sacudió la cabeza aun sabiendo que Pansy era incapaz de usar la legilimancia, y esquivó sus verdes iris.

-¿No me habías dicho algo así como que querías sinceridad entre nosotras? –Preguntó Pansy con voz fría.

-Me refería más que a nada a que tú me contases movidas que involucren mi propio asesinato y posibles intentos de suicidio. No a que yo te cuente lo asquerosa que es tu querida Umbridge para que tú la vuelvas a defender o se te vaya la cabeza y quieras echarle matarratas en el porridge. Además, no tengo por qué contarte esto: es asunto mío –comentó irritada la gryffindor.

-Sí, claro. No me he dado cuenta de estar invadiendo tu intimidad, Granger. Al parecer yo estoy obligada a tenerte al día de todos mis problemas pero no así al revés. ¡Lo siento mucho, qué tremendo fallo por mi parte!

-No hace falta que seas tan jodidamente sarcástica, Pansy. Ven, abrázame. ¡No sé por qué estamos así siempre, si tú me quieres y yo a ti! –Exclamó Hermione abrazándola de nuevo.

-Entonces ¿quién ha sido? ¿Ha sido Umbridge, verdad? –Siguió insistiendo Pansy.

-Por supuesto que ha sido Umbridge –se rindió Hermione. ¡Pero por favor, prométeme que no vas a hacer nada contra ella! ¡Ya nos vengaremos de ella cuando tengamos oportunidad, pero no hagas nada estúpido por tu cuenta, por favor!

-¡Parece que piensas que soy incapaz por mí misma de hacer nada a derechas! ¿Piensas que soy una inútil? ¿Es eso?

-No Pansy, no es eso. De verdad que no quería dar a entender nada parecido, pero puede que no te haya hablado bien. Soy una borde, lo siento. Perdóname, ¿me perdonas?

-Sí, claro, te perdono –dijo Pansy tras un momento de duda-. Perdóname tú a mí por no haber confiado en ti en primer lugar, -añadió.

-Sabes que ya estás perdonada, pero… no me ha molestado tanto el que se lo contases a Draco en primer lugar como el que decidieses no decirme nada a mí. Ni siquiera en tu nota… ni siquiera ahí me lo decías –dijo con tristeza Hermione.

-No quería decepcionarte. No quería que pensases que era débil y cobarde.

-No eres ninguna de las dos cosas Pansy. Eres mucho más valiente de lo que crees, y no tienes nada de débil. Y aunque lo fueses, no me importaría. Sé que Draco te quiere lo suficiente como para ofrecerte una boda… yo no puedo ofrecerte eso a día de hoy, ni tampoco el tipo de vida al que estás acostumbrada, pero te quiero. Quiero estar contigo cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, levantarme contigo todas las mañanas, ir de viaje juntas, contarnos nuestras cosas cuando lleguemos a casa del trabajo… quiero una vida contigo, Pansy. Y quiero que confíes en mí, y yo también me esforzaré para confiar en ti, y para ser menos repelente y todas esas cosas que todo el mundo odia en mí –dijo Hermione con un mohín mirando los ojos verdes de su novia, que estaban brillantes por las lágrimas mientras acariciaba suavemente su mandíbula.

-Yo no odio eso en ti. Por lo menos ya no, puede que antes sí, pero ahora te quiero con todas esas cosas que antes aborrecía. Si te volvieses menos repelente o si no insistieses siempre en llevar razón o ser la buena de la historia, no te podría querer tanto como te quiero –contestó con voz trémula Pansy para acabar acariciando con sus labios el cuello de la gryffindor.

-Entonces ¿quieres tú lo mismo? ¿Vivir conmigo cuando salgamos de Hogwarts y compartirlo todo?

-Sí, aunque me imagino que no tendremos mucho que compartir y viviremos en la trastienda de un tugurio semi clandestino en el callejón Knockturn, con una imprenta de tres al cuarto donde se hagan de noche panfletos para la P.E.D.D.O.

-¡Qué mal concepto tienes de mí! ¡Podría ser la nueva ministra!

-No quiero romper tus ilusiones, pero por muy brillante que seas, nunca dejarán a una hija de muggles llegar a ministra. Pero no me importa, ya no me importa nada de eso. Seremos más pobres que los Weasley, pero vamos a ser muy felices.

-¿Ya no te importa decepcionar a tu familia? –Preguntó con miedo Hermione, temerosa de que su novia cambiase de pronto de opinión.

-Ya los he decepcionado. Ellos nunca me perdonarán, así que no hay nada que hacer. Hablar con Draco me vino muy bien… como te dije, tenía miedo de que _Quien tú ya sabes_ les hiciese daño por mi culpa, pero Draco tiene razón: él no hace así las cosas. Irán a por nosotras. Pero una gryffindor no tiene miedo de enfrentarse a los mortífagos por amor ¿verdad? –Preguntó Pansy con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-No Pansy. Si tú no tienes miedo de vivir, yo no tendré miedo de morir –dijo Hermione antes de volver a besar los labios de Pansy, con un beso tranquilo y dulce como hacía tiempo que no se daban. Sus dedos acariciaron sus hombros, donde las sábanas habían dejado marcas. Su piel era muy suave, y Hermione ronroneó de placer entre beso y beso, sintiéndose inesperadamente feliz tras la borrasca de la noche anterior. Pansy por su parte no pensó en nada: solo deseaba que aquél beso no terminase nunca.


	17. Chapter 17: Una despedida

**Una despedida por todo lo alto**

oOo

* * *

**N/A**: El principio de este capítulo es un homenaje a la parte de "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix" en la que los gemelos Weasley se largan de Hogwarts hartos de Umbridge volando en sus escobas, y dejándole la tarea de fastidiarla lo máximo posible a Peeves (que tampoco necesita que lo animen mucho a ello). Veréis que es casi igual que la escena del libro. He pensado que no tenía demasiado sentido hacerle muchos cambios porque no lo iba a mejorar.

* * *

oOo

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella noche en la que Pansy había estado a punto de tomar una terrible decisión. Tras esto, ella y Hermione habían seguido con su pública relación, sin grandes aspavientos pero sin ningún disimulo. Mientras Harry las había animado a ello, Ron se había opuesto frontalmente, alegando que la slytherin no era nada de fiar y que todo era una trampa para sacarle información a Harry, pero a nadie se le escapaba que en realidad el asunto era otro.

Pero no había sido esa la única preocupación del trío –ahora cuarteto– dorado, sino que como siempre Harry se había visto involucrado en problemas con Snape: había fisgoneado en un pensadero durante un despiste del profesor precisamente aquellos recuerdos que él había querido proteger de su vista durante la clase de oclumancia. Las consecuencias al ser descubierto por el profesor habían sido las esperadas: Snape había montado en cólera y por supuesto las clases particulares de oclumancia se habían suspendido definitivamente. Pero no era esto lo que perturbaba al chico, sino algo que había visto allí que no dejaba en muy buen lugar ni a su difunto padre ni a los amigos de juventud de este, Sirius y Lupin. El mago los había idealizado completamente a los tres, y el golpe con la realidad había sido duro.

Decidido como estaba a pedirles explicaciones al hombre lobo y al animago, se coló en el despacho de Umbridge para usar la única chimenea del castillo que no estaba controlada por el Ministerio. Mantuvo una conversación con ellos que no lo tranquilizó: al parecer el temible profesor tenía motivos para odiar a su padre y a sus amigos, aunque ninguno para odiarlo a él. Pero que la vida no era justa era algo que Harry ya estaba empezando a asumir.

Tras esta conversación Harry salió algo alarmado del despacho, pues cobijado en su capa de invisibilidad había visto como Filch, que acababa de entrar allí buscando al parecer un pergamino, hablaba solo muy contento porque al fin tenía "permiso para azotar".

Lo siguió discretamente hasta el vestíbulo, donde el ambiente era similar al del día que Umbridge quiso expulsar a Trelawney de Hogwarts. Allí, sentados en el suelo se hallaban los gemelos Weasley rodeados de un tumulto de gente, algunos de los cuales aún tenían restos de bombas fétidas encima. Al parecer los habían pillado con las manos en la masa. Peeves los contemplaba desde arriba, mientras Umbridge los acechaba desde las escaleras, como una extraña y rosada ave rapaz.

Divisó a lo lejos a Draco, que chorreaba un líquido pestilente por el rubio pelo, situado con la Brigada Inquisitorial, y un poco más allá a Pansy (que había sido expulsada de dicha brigada) y Hermione, cogidas de la mano. Pansy parecía estar divirtiéndose con todo aquello hasta que su novia le propinó un poco disimulado codazo en las costillas: aquello podía acabar mal, no merecía ser tomado con ligereza, podía leer el chico en el rostro serio de su mejor amiga.

-¿Os parece gracioso convertir uno de los pasillos del colegio en un pantano? –Preguntó la directora a voces.

-A decir verdad, sí –respondió Fred sin miedo alguno.

Filch se abrió paso a empujones blandiendo el pergamino que Harry le había visto sacar de le mesa de Umbridge, para anunciar que ya tenía el permiso y pedir por favor a la directora que los dejase azotarlos en ese mismo momento.

-Muy bien, Argus –dijo la directora-. ¡Vosotros dos vais a saber lo que les pasa a los alborotadores en mi colegio!

-Me da a mí que va a ser que no –dijo Fred mirando a su gemelo-. Yo creo que ya ha estado bien de bromas en Hogwarts ¿no crees, George?

-Sí, esto ha sido un juas juas sin parar, pero aquí no se hace dinero –respondió George muy desenvuelto.

-Pues ¿a qué estamos esperando, hermano? ¡Vamos a forrarnos en billetes, que para mañana es tarde! –Anunció muy ufano y seguro de sí mismo Fred.

-¡Vamos que nos vamos! –Repuso George.

-_¡Accio escobas! _–Gritaron ambos hermanos levantando sus varitas antes de que la directora pudiese reaccionar.

Sendas escobas, una de las cuales todavía tenía la pesada cadena y la barra de hierro con la que la directora la había amarrado a la pared, volaron arrasando con lo que se ponía a su paso.

-¡Hasta nunca! –Se despidió Fred de Umbridge, pasando un pie por encima de su escoba.

-Sí, no se moleste en enviarnos ninguna postal –dijo George montando también sobre su escoba.

Antes de esfumarse sobre sus escobas, ambos hermanos se dirigieron a los estudiantes para promocionar su futuro negocio: dieron la dirección del establecimiento, donde los alumnos podrían comprar pantanos portátiles como el que les habían dejado de cortesía en uno de los pasillos del colegio, y prometieron ventajosos descuentos a aquellos alumnos que se comprometiesen en usar sus inventos para amargarle la vida a Dolores Umbridge.

Cuando Umbridge dio la orden de detenerlos y la Brigada Inquisitorial comenzó a cercarlos, ya era demasiado tarde, pues los gemelos pisaron en el suelo y se elevaron a gran altura mientras la barra de hierro se balanceaba metros más abajo.

-Hazle la vida imposible por nosotros, Peeves –dijo Fred al poltergeist, desde el otro extremo del vestíbulo.

Harry contempló asombrado como Peeves, que no obedecía a nadie y solo parecía temer al Barón Sanguinario, hacía una reverencia quitándose su sombrero de cascabeles, mientras los gemelos salían hacia una maravillosa puesta de sol.

oOo

A pesar de la reticencia de Ron en aceptar a Pansy en el grupo, los cuatro se hallaban tirados a orillas del lago, disfrutando de un agradable y soleado día. Aunque lo cierto era que a decir verdad Hermione estaba disfrutando a medias, pues aunque tenía la cabeza en el regazo de su novia, estaba intentando estudiar transformaciones mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo.

-Hermione, deja eso por un rato. ¿En serio me has hecho venir con vosotros para luego ignorarme?

-¡Como si tuvieses otra opción que no fuese venir con nosotros! ¡Como si algún slytherin aún te dirigiese la palabra! –Resopló Ron, disgustado.

-Ron, no seas gili. Vas a acabar haciendo que deje de juntarme con vosotros dos, ¡y a ver entonces cómo os las apañáis con los deberes, listos! –Protestó Hermione.

-¡Deja de juntarte con él, yo no he dicho nada malo de Pansy! –Se quejó Harry muy afectado por la idea de perder la compañía de su amiga y su ayuda con la tarea.

-Cierro el libro si Harry me cuenta lo de la oclumancia y el pensadero, –dijo Hermione.

-¿Otra vez? ¡Pero si ya nos lo contó! –Protestó Pansy, a quien ese tema le era bastante indiferente.

-No del todo. Se guardó un par de cosas ¿verdad que sí, Harry? –Pinchó Hermione.

-Cualquier día me marco un Weasley y me largo de aquí en mi escoba –refunfuñó Pansy.

-¿Sí? ¿Y dónde te vas a ir? Lo último que supe era que tu familia te había repudiado –repuso Ron con maldad.

-Basta, Ron, no sigas por ahí. ¡Ya os he dicho que mi padrino está encantado de recibirla en Grimmauld Place!

-Encantado, encantado, lo que se dice encantado, no creo que esté, lo que pasa es que entre Hermione y tú le pusisteis la cabeza como una olla a la pobre Tonks, que de buena es tonta, y ella no pararía hasta que Sirius le dijese que sí, que se quedase –dijo Ron.

-Y de camino aprovechó para manosearte –resopló Pansy.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Tonks no es como tú, ella no me manoseaba ni siquiera cuando salíamos juntas! ¡Me dio un abrazo!… y bueno, resbaló un poco. Es un poco torpe ¿vale? ¡Pero no lo hace con maldad!

-Lo que tú digas –dijo Pansy, no muy convencida.

-Si vamos a vivir en la misma casa durante las vacaciones tendremos que llevarnos todos bien. Dale una oportunidad, Pansy: ya verás que es buena gente. Son buena gente los tres, aunque tengan sus cosas –añadió Harry.

-De todas formas no está claro que vayamos a estar todo el verano en Grimmauld Place, mis padres quieren que vayamos de viaje, y me han dicho que no les importa que mi "amiga" venga con nosotros –dijo Hermione haciendo el signo de las comillas con los dedos.

-Ah… ¿que tus padres no saben que vosotras _hacéis cosas_? –Preguntó Ron, malicioso.

-Basta Ron. ¡Te estás ganando que te hechice! –Dijo Hermione.

-¡Se está ganando que yo le parta la cara! –Añadió Pansy de mal humor.

-¡Qué muggle me parece eso para una señorita de su alcurnia! –Dijo Ron imitando la voz y los gestos de Pansy.

-Ron, supéralo: Hermione ha preferido a una chica slytherin antes que a ti. No pasa nada, creo que por ahí hay un par de tías que te miran con buenos ojos.

-Ya me gustaría a mí ver lo bien que te tomarías si tu rubio se fuera con otro –resopló Ron.

-Eso no va a pasar. Draco tendrá sus defectos, pero no van por ahí. No es un picaflores –dijo Harry, confiado.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Pansy apartaba la cara por un momento, como si se sintiese culpable por algo. Al percatarse la slytherin de haber sido descubierta, se giró y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

-Harry… ¿no nos ibas a contar lo del pensadero? Ya me ha picado la curiosidad –dijo Pansy con el fin de despistar a Hermione y que olvidase que había visto algo raro en sus ojos.

-Fui a hablar con Sirius y Lupin, a propósito de lo que vi durante la clase de oclumancia con Snape, como os conté. Vi los recuerdos de Snape en el pensadero, y bueno… ya sabéis de qué se trataban. Ellos dos intentaron excusarse y excusar a mi padre, con la cosa de que era muy joven. Supongo que algo de razón tienen, no lo sé. Yo también soy joven y no soy un capullo. En fin… –dijo Harry dejando la última frase sin terminar.

-Sí, Harry. Eso es muy doloroso para ti, y ya lo sabemos. Lo que yo quiero saber es qué opinaron de que no fueses a volver a dar clases de oclumancia con Snape –dijo Hermione.

-Te puedes imaginar que no estaban muy felices. Me dijeron que tenía que hablar con él para arreglar la situación, ya que las clases de oclumancia eran lo más importante y bla bla bla. Bueno, Sirius quería reventarlo, ya sabes cómo es el –dijo Harry, visiblemente incómodo.

-Sirius siempre quiere endiñarle a Snape, eso no es nuevo. El tema es, Harry, que incluso una persona como él se da cuenta de que es importante que no abandones tus clases con Snape –insistió Hermione.

-Mione, no puedo volver al despacho de Snape. ¡Tú no lo viste cuando me pilló espiando sus recuerdos en el pensadero! ¡Parecía que quería matarme!

-Quizás quiera matarte, Harry. ¡Nunca me he terminado de creer del todo que no tenga que ver con _Quien- tú- ya- sabes_! –Dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Vamos Ron! ¡No digas tonterías! Todos los años es lo mismo, sospechamos que es uno de los mortífagos de Voldemort…

-¡Calla, loco! –Exclamó Ron haciendo señas para indicarle a Harry que no pronunciase ese nombre.

-Si Dumbledore le dice Voldemort yo también puedo –se defendió Harry mientras Ron tenía los ojos desorbitados y seguía chistando y haciendo aspavientos para indicar a Harry que estaba haciendo algo muy peligroso.

-Harry ¿no puedes simplemente no nombrarlo? –Preguntó Hermione viendo que a su pelirrojo amigo estaba a punto de darle un infarto.

-Sospechamos que es un mortífago y luego no es así. Creo que tenemos que aceptar que es simplemente un amargado, Ron. Pero un amargado que me odia porque le recuerdo a mi padre –dijo Harry con fastidio.

-Un amargado que te puede enseñar a evitar que _Quien- tu- ya- sabes_ se meta en tu mente, Harry. ¡Si incluso Sirius te lo ha dicho, a pesar de las ganas que le tiene!

-¿Y el señor ese que quiere darle una paliza porque sí a Snape… es el mismo que nos va a acoger en su casa? –Preguntó Pansy con un ligero aire preocupado.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, no es mala persona, solo un poco peculiar a veces –dijo Hermione.

-No sé qué tiene mi padrino de peculiar, Hermione, yo lo veo una persona muy normal, con sus cosillas. Pero bueno, dejemos eso ahora. El caso es que no puedo volver al despacho de Snape. ¡Sencillamente no puedo, Mione!

-¡Pues vas a tener que hacer un poder, Harry! ¡Esto no es un juego! –Exclamó Hermione.

-¡Ya lo sé que no es un juego! ¿Se te olvida que ese tarado ha intentado matarme varias veces? ¡Solo digo que no creo probable que Snape quiera enseñarme ya nada después de lo que pasó!

-Pídele a Draco que te ayude. Tal vez si él se lo pidiera a Snape nuestro querido profesor cediera, siempre se han llevado muy bien –dijo Pansy.

-No puedo pedirle nada a Draco, estamos mal ahora mismo. Además, así se enteraría todo Hogwarts de lo que tenemos, o de lo que hemos tenido… bueno, se enteraría todo el mundo de todo. Ni a él le conviene ni a mí tampoco.

-¡Ajá! Entonces, según tú, está bien que todo el mundo se entere de que Hermione y yo estamos juntas porque los secretos no son buenos, al menos eso creo recordar que dijiste, peeero ya lo vuestro pues no. Lo vuestro es distinto ¿verdad? –Preguntó irritada Pansy.

-¿Te arrepientes de que lo hayamos dicho en público, Pansy? –Preguntó a su vez Hermione, mirando a la slytherin con cara de basilisco.

-No es eso, y además perdona pero no estoy hablando contigo, sino con tu amigo _el- que- nos- va- a- salvar- a- todos- pero- le- da- vergüenza- decir- que- es- gay_.

-¡No se trata de eso, Pansy! ¿Por qué mejor no vas y le preguntas a tu amigo Draco si le apetece contarle a su padre que lleva todo el curso liándose conmigo? –Exclamó Harry tan irritado que pequeñas gotitas de saliva salpicaron la cara de la slytherin.

-Mirad lo que pasa por meter a una slytherin en nuestro grupo. ¡Y esperad a que no se pelee con Hermione y vaya a contárselo todo a los mismos mortífagos!

-¿Los mismos mortífagos que me han repudiado y que han prometido asesinarme? ¡Sabía que eras bastante corto, pero no me imaginaba que además estuvieses loco, Weasley!

-Se acabó, ¡yo me voy! ¡No os aguanto más a ninguno de los tres, sois… sois unos malditos críos y más tontos que trolls! ¡Siempre tenéis que estar discutiendo! –Dijo muy airada Hermione recogiendo sus libros y cargándolos de cualquier manera en su mochila, para salir a paso ligero en dirección al castillo, probablemente con la idea la biblioteca en su cabeza.

Pansy se quedó quieta y rígida, sin saber qué hacer. Era la primera vez en dos semanas que volvían a estar enfadadas, y le dolía ver a Hermione irse de esa manera. Tampoco le hacía especial ilusión quedarse sola con los dos chicos, aunque sus relaciones con Harry hubiesen mejorado. Pero por otra parte, la idea de no arrastrarse ante ella seguía bien firme en su mente: ya no solo por orgullo, sino porque de alguna forma hacerlo equivalía a correr el riesgo de que su novia la considerase alguien timorata y de poca personalidad, y esa no era la forma en la que quería ser vista por ella. Finalmente el orgullo y el miedo cedieron, y Pansy corrió hasta su novia agarrándola por el brazo. Por suerte para entonces la repentina rabia de Hermione había cedido también, y en vez de sacudirse hasta que la soltase o encararse con ella, soltó la mochila en la hierba y la besó.

Pansy se sintió momentáneamente sorprendida, pero este estado no duró mucho, sino que enseguida pasó su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Hermione, que era un par de dedos más baja que ella, y correspondió a su beso buscando controlarlo. Hermione se dejó: ya no estaba enfadada sino de hecho algo avergonzada por el súbito arranque que había tenido, y si meterle la lengua hasta la garganta hacía feliz a su novia, ella no tenía nada que objetar. Cuando se separaron sentía los labios doloridos tras tanta fricción y tantos mordiscos como le había propinado Pansy, pero le sonrió con picardía antes de meter la mano en su mochila y sacar un pequeño paquete.

-Toma, es un regalo. No te ilusiones, es una tontería, pero lo vi el sábado pasado cuando estuvimos en Hogsmeade, y me acordé de ti. Iba a dártelo mañana, que se cumplen tres meses desde que empezamos a salir, pero me apetece dártelo ahora.

-Vaya, parece un anillo. ¿Me has regalado un anillo de compromiso de diamantes, Hermione?

-Casi. Ábrelo, a ver si te gusta. Está bañado en plata para que no dé alergia, y también está personalizado –aclaró la gryffindor mientas su novia sonreía de forma sardónica.

Pansy abrió el paquete rompiendo el colorido papel: nunca había tenido paciencia para esas cosas. En efecto era un anillo. Se veía que no era una auténtica joya, sino más bien casi un juguete, pero era bonito. La verdad es que casi estaba sorprendida: de Hermione no habría esperado un gesto tan encantador.

El anillo era un sencillo aro plateado con una piedra color violeta de un tamaño mediano, y se ajustaba perfectamente a su dedo anular. En realidad era un juguete mágico para una chica mucho menor que Pansy, pero Hermione había acertado al comprárselo: sus dedos eran largos y finos. Pansy tuvo una intuición y presionó en un lado de la gema, haciendo que esta se abriese. La bruja miró a su interior, había esperado encontrar perfume de violetas en forma de crema, brillo de labios, o algo similar, pero había vuelto a sorprenderse. No imaginaba que Hermione, la seria y vehemente Hermione, pudiese ser tan cursi. Pero no estaba disgustada, al contrario sentía un ligero mareo y el pulso acelerado. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

-Vaya, esperaba que fuese veneno, qué decepcionante –dijo ensayando una mirada despectiva para a continuación sonreír abiertamente y abrazar a Hermione–. Muchas gracias, Mione, me ha encantado, –añadió antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla–. Yo… yo no tengo aquí mismo nada para ti.

-Supongo entonces que no vas a tener más remedio que pagármelo con otro beso –dijo la gryffindor antes de besarla de nuevo, esta vez con suavidad. Mas Pansy no cerró los ojos, pues miraba con el brazo extendido la pequeña foto mágica de ella con Hermione situada en el interior de la piedra violeta, donde ella a su vez besaba a su novia en la mejilla mientras Hermione reía. Pansy supo que se iba a convertir en su joya favorita pese al escaso valor material del regalo.

"Por cierto, estoy divina en esta foto", pensó la slytherin antes de sucumbir al beso cada vez más fogoso de Hermione y cerrar los ojos.


End file.
